


Junta de ganado

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Argentina, Boss/Employee Relationship, Castellano rioplatense, Español | Spanish, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fat Levi, Food Kink, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lies, M/M, Original Character(s), Relationship Problems, Very much gay sex, Yaoi, alternative universe, ereri, eruri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi conoce a Eren por medio de Hanji, quien le dice que sus cartas astrales indican que son tal para cual. Conocerse es un explosión de romance, sexo desenfrenado y besos, pero ante la falta de formalidad de su relación, una tercera persona aparecerá en escena, y la tentación será más fuerte ¿Qué hará Levi cuando se le junte el ganado?AU/ERERI/ERURI/No es trío/Happy End/Castellano Rioplatense - Para Nana Ral y Lila Negra.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Lo que los astros dicen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lila_Negra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/gifts).



> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Uuufff, al fin terminando con este proyecto. Serán tres capítulos escritos en argento, o mejor dicho "Castellano rioplatense", desde Amor Ideal (que encima está adaptado), no me había animado a escribir con los modismos de mi país. Espero les guste, es un pequeño placer culposo este fic. Ahora subo el primer cap, en una horita más o menos el segundo y mañana les traigo el tercero. Todo juntito así no me gritan y no se enojan, je. Si les gustó, por favor tengan a bien dejarme sus reviews o comentarios por capítulo (si no es mucho pedir). Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del fabuloso Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Advertencias: LEER CON MUCHA ATENCIÓN! Lemon R18, Ereri, pero en el próximo cap habrá Eruri, porque yolo. El final va a ser sorpresa, no lo voy a adelantar, espero se dejen llevar por su instinto multishipper y no se constipen, déjenlo fluir y ya. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, etc...
> 
> DEDICATORIAS:
> 
> ESTE FIC POR SU LENGUAJE ESTÁ DEDICADO EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA YAOI`BLYFF, QUE SIEMPRE ME ANIMA CON SUS IDEAS, DE HECHO ME SUGIRIÓ UN MONTÓN DE COSAS QUE INTENTÉ PLASMAR, A ELLA UN ABRAZO GIGANTE DE OSO, MI SISTAH HERMOSA QUE ME AGUANTA LAS LOCURAS DE FANGIRLEAR CASI TODO EL TIEMPO.
> 
> TAMBIEN PARA LILA NEGRA, QUE TODAVÍA ESTÁ EN BRASIL, PERO ESPERO PUEDA LEER UN POQUITO DE ESTA RECONTRA LOCURA, OJALÁ TE GUSTE! (sufre).
> 
> NOTA IMPORTANTE: Al final del cap encontrarán el glosario con todos los modismos explicados, en el fic puse un * (asterisco), para que los reconozcan, si hay alguno que se me pasó o no lo expliqué, me avisan en la caja de comentarios. Gracias por el constante apoyo, los amo!

.

_**.** _

_**"Es claro que lo mejor** _

_**no es la caricia en sí misma,** _

_**sino su continuación".** _

_**Mario Benedetti** _

_**.** _

.

—*Boludo, pará de *morfar, ¿podés? —le dijo Hanji con mueca reprobatoria.

—¿O si no qué?

—Te vas a poner como una morsa.

—Ah… bueno —y luego prosiguió a darle una mordida inmensa a su segunda hamburguesa.

—*A mí no me jode, pero después cada vez que tenemos que salir te quejás que la ropa que no te queda bien.

—Si ya sé, pero ésta *está mortal, no puedo parar —aseguró volviendo a masticar.

Luego ambos se quedaron estáticos mirando, sin nada de disimulo, un apuesto caballero que pasaba por un costado.

—Debe tener la verga como un elefante —habló su amiga mientras se mordía el labio inferior—. ¡*Qué ganas de verle la cara a Dios, por favaaarrr!

—No te quejes tanto, la semana pasada estabas *pinchando a lo loco.

—Bueno, Li, la semana pasada fue la semana pasada, hoy es hoy, y hoy no tengo nada a que *echarle mano.

—Siempre podés llamar a Moblit, es *materia dispuesta todo el tiempo.

—Ya te dije que no, que él quiere algo serio, y aunque le dije un *montonazo de veces que yo no quiero eso, el pibe es como que *no le llega agua al tanque, no sé.

—Dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes —sentenció Levi antes de morder otra vez.

—¿Y vos? ¿Qué onda? No me contaste al final lo que pasó con el *flaco ese con el que fuiste a bailar.

—Mejor no preguntes —tomó un trago de la coca zero punto frozen, porque él podía comer hamburguesas chorreantes de grasa, ¿pero azúcar en las bebidas? ¡*Hell, no!—. No sé, no hubo química, o algo. Era lindo y todo pero, no, no sé, no dio.

—Ya te lo dije antes, pero resulta que yo tengo un amigo-

—Otra vez con eso —exclamó rodando los ojos—, Han, no me van las citas a ciegas, te lo dije un millón de veces, encima tus gustos son pésimos, y por si fuera poco me salís con esa *verdura de que los astros bla, bla, bla. *Nah, *no way.

—Vos sos un *tarado, porque Eren es un bombonazo, yo puedo tener malos gustos según tu punto de vista, pero que todo el mundo se da vuelta a mirarlo eso es innegable. Y si seguís perdiendo el tiempo se lo va a agarrar otro, u otra, no sé.

—¿No dijiste que era gay?

—Creo que es bi, porque me contó una vez que pasó una noche con una *piba. Igual él *ya te fichó, para tu información, porque entró a mi muro el otro día, y se puso a ver las fotos que subí del almuerzo en el camping por el cumpleaños de Walter. Él solito me dijo: "¿cómo se llama el gato con cara de *seco de vientre?" —Levi la observó indiferente, *a estas alturas del partido ya estaba bastante acostumbrado al maltrato verbal de la de cabello castaño—. Vos nunca *me llevás el apunte, pero yo te digo que ustedes son perfectos el uno para el otro, está escrito en las estrellas.

—Mirá, vamos a hacer una cosa —largó mientras se limpiaba las manos con una servilleta y de paso la boca—. Está bien, voy a conocer a este *pibe, ¿cómo era? ¿Bere?

—Eren.

—Eso. Yo acepto, ¿ok? Voy lo conozco, y te demuestro que *todo el mambo ese de los astros y *la mar en coche es pura mierda. Porque vas a ver que dos completos desconocidos es imposible que se lleven bien de buenas a primeras. Entonces, si yo te demuestro eso… pará, pará, gírate disimuladamente que detrás tuyo hay un adonis que te está mirando, es más, seguro los astros quieren que hagan pareja, me la juego.

Hanji hizo una mueca de fastidio y se giró para darse con un tipo disfrazado de Barney que repartía globos a los niños. Hanji miró a Levi que reía entre dientes.

—Bueno, como te decía, si yo te demuestro fehacientemente que es cierto que los astros mienten, vos te ponés de novia con Moblit y te *dejás de joder.

—A ver, o sea, yo no dudo ni medio centímetro de lo que digo, porque es real, es así. Vos y él tienen que estar juntos.

—Dale, entonces lo hagamos, yo lo voy a conocer al flaco, y después voy a ver cómo te ponés de novia con Moblit.

—Te vas a *caer de orto cuando veas que yo tengo razón. Y si yo tengo razón, vos vas a tener que pagar nuestras salidas por un mes.

—Dale, hecho.

—Bueno, yo esta semana hablo con él y veo si arreglamos algo para el *finde, ¿te parece? Tipo, organizamos una salida con los chicos, como para que la cosa no sea tan evidente, y así están más relajados los dos. ¿Te va?

—Sí, *joya.

Terminaron de comer, salieron a criticar la ropa de moda en algunas vidrieras, compraron un par de libros, Levi aprovechó que pasaron por una veterinaria y de paso llevó un par de juguetitos para Rogue, su pequeño gatito siamés.

Aparentemente el animalito había estado muy desnutrido por los maltratos de un dueño anterior y su cuerpito no se desarrolló lo suficiente, y por ese motivo nadie lo quería adoptar, incluso le habían dado poco tiempo de vida, pero Levi era una persona que gustaba de los desafíos, y no iba a dejarlo a su suerte. Era un gato con todas las letras pero un poco más chico de lo normal. En general era bastante arisco con cualquiera que se le acercara, excepto con Levi, pero tampoco era como si el hombre recibiera muchas visitas en su hogar, así que no solía ser un problema tan grande su actitud huraña.

Vivían en un departamento de tres ambientes, en el séptimo piso de un elegante edificio. Con una herencia que le dejó su tío antes de morir, más unos ahorros y un crédito bancario, se había dado el lujo de comprar ese agradable lugar. Un poco alejado del centro de la ciudad como para que el ruido del tránsito no lo volviera loco, pero a la vez no tan lejos, lo que le permitía ir caminando al trabajo y que todo le quedara relativamente cerca.

Llegó a su casa, Rogue se le estuvo refregando entre las piernas mientras ronroneaba de gusto, sus recibimientos siempre eran así de efusivos. Levi se agachó y estuvo un buen rato rascándole detrás de las orejas, debajo del mentón y al final de la espalda, sus lugares favoritos, mientras lo llenaba de halagos y le decía lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Ambos sabían que eran familia, aunque pertenecieran a razas diferentes.

Luego de dejarle la ración de comida correspondiente, Levi se fue a dar un baño, no sin antes poner una *tupper de comida congelada para él en el microondas.

Una vez que salió del baño y mientras se ponía el pijama, notó que el elástico del mismo le ajustaba un poco, por lo que optó por ponerse un *remerón sin pantalón y dejarse solo los bóxers. Levi era ante todo práctico, y realmente si su cuerpo estaba algo gordito no era un problema que le preocupara en absoluto. Si a los otros no les gustaba su apariencia, problema de los otros.

Se fue a cocina, tomó la lasaña humeante del plato del microondas y caminó a su pieza para ver una película mientras comía.

Revisó el celular. Había un mensaje de su amiga Lila que le contaba que se iba de vacaciones a Brasil ese año, otro de Connie donde le pedía que se prendiera en un partido de fútbol al día siguiente, su madre que le pedía que no se olvidara de llamar a su abuela mañana porque era el cumpleaños y finalmente Hanji, que le contaba que ya había hablado con ese tal Eren y que si le parecía que el sábado por la noche se juntaran en "Titan´s Dinner", un bar/fast food que solían frecuentar. Le pareció bien, por lo que les respondió a todos con tranquilidad, mientras se llenaba la boca y con el otro ojo *pispeaba lo que acontecía en la pantalla de su TV. Su programa favorito se estaba emitiendo:"Historias de Ultratumba". Eran casos reales, documentados, que eran interpretados por actores, sobre problemas sobrenaturales, posesiones, casas embrujadas y ese tipo de situaciones. Rogue estaba tirado cuan largo era, que no era mucho, en la almohada a su lado.

Levi amaba las películas de terror y todo género literario o no, que estuviera relacionado con cosas paranormales o tétricas. Era una de sus pasiones. Cuando ya le pesaban los párpados, hizo un esfuerzo para llevar la bandeja y dejarla en el lavavajilla, se lavó los dientes y se fue a dormir.

Ese sábado le dedicó un buen rato a seleccionar la ropa adecuadamente. Notando que ya los kilitos de más le estaban rebalsando un poco sobre el cinto el pantalón. Aunque pareciera un gótico decidió usar ropa oscura para que no se notara tanto. Aunque de verdad no le molestara lo que otros pensaran, no dejaba de tener cierta vanidad y cuidaba su aspecto, al menos en lo que *pilcha se refería.

Se decidió por un jean negro de corte clásico, una remera gris oscura con números en el pecho, una pashmina negra enrollada en el cuello, y unos náuticos blancos. No le convencía del todo, pero después de probarse otras cosas decidió volver a lo que había elegido primero. Se tiró el cabello hacia atrás con un poco de gel efecto húmedo, y se puso bastante perfume. Mientras abordaba el taxi repasó sus dedos, si algo le molestaba era tener sus uñas largas o sucias, por lo que tenía cierta obsesión de revisar sus dedos casi siempre.

Revisó de nuevo su celular, Hanji le había mandado una selfie de ella, Moblit a su lado y al frente Rico y Porco. Le avisaba que Eren estaba retrasado y que Nanaba y Connie venían en camino. Hacía poco Nanaba y el pelón habían comenzado a salir, ella le llevaba al menos una cabeza de alto, pero el gran amor con el que se miraban era innegable. Se alegraba que ellos hubieran encontrado una persona que los complementara tanto. El año pasado había muerto el prometido de Nanaba en ese momento, Mike, un rubio bonachón y de poco hablar. Un accidente de tránsito se lo arrebató dos meses antes de casarse. Parecía que Nanaba nunca iba a poder recomponer su corazón, hasta que ese panadero de sonrisa fácil y chistes malos le había movido el piso.

Levi miró por la ventana, hacia algo de frío, una muy suave llovizna se pegaba al vidrio de la misma. No es como si le molestara estar soltero. En su vida había tenido tanto malas como buenas experiencias, y la verdad el amor incondicional de Rogue lo tenía bastante entretenido, no es como si necesitara ponerse de novio, aunque no estaría mal tampoco. Por lo pronto solo quería enrostrarle a Hanji que toda su *perorata de las cartas astrales y *esas yerbas, eran puro *blef.

Llegó al bar. Pagó el transporte y entró, pronto los encontró en una mesa al fondo. Como era temprano, las nueve y media, había poca gente en el local, seguramente en dos horas más el panorama sería diferente. Una banda desconocida, amigos de la casa, cantaban sobre un escenario algunas baladas romanticonas a las que no les prestó mucha atención, seguramente con el correr de las horas renovarían el repertorio por algo más movido.

Se sentó al lado de Hanji que le compartió de sus papitas con *salchichas hasta que llegara su pedido. Lo codeó con poco disimulo y todos centraron sus miradas en él.

—¡El *caramelito que te conseguí! Me lo vas a agradecer de por vida —Levi rodó los ojos.

—Además gana bastante bien —agregó Moblit, Levi hizo como si no hubiera escuchado pero la verdad eso le sumó puntos. El último novio que tuvo era un holgazán que le quedó debiendo bastante dinero.

Saltó en la silla cuando Hanji le apretó el brazo con la fuerza de las pinzas de un cangrejo gigante y le gritó al oído:

—¡AHÍ ESTÁ!

Levi le iba a gritar de vuelta que no estaba sordo, pero lo cierto es que no pudo despegar los ojos del pasillo por el que Eren venía acercándose, y que le pegaran un tiro en la frente si dijera que se había olvidado de respirar. J-O-D-E-R. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? De pronto era como si todos los sentidos de su cuerpo se le hubieran *tildado, todavía tenía una papita en la mano cuando tuvo a Eren casi encima suyo.

Menos mal que Hanji habló por él que estaba con la mandíbula semi abierta y sin poder encontrar su voz. La maldita cuatro ojos tenía razón, Eren era tan hermoso que te dejaba anonadado, no era su belleza física únicamente, que si bien era apabullante, no era lo único en lo que Levi solía fijarse. Era un conjunto entre sus ojos enormes y verdes que parecían las puertas abiertas de par en par a un océano de ensueño, era su preciosa y perfecta sonrisa que parecía un sol atravesándote con su calidez, era su cabello como el chocolate, revuelto, loco, su piel morena, su aura magnética. Levi cerró la boca al notar que Eren se acercaba a saludar con un sutil beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, soy Eren —su voz era… increíble, parecía que miel se le escurría por los oídos, y el roce de su piel se sentía como chispas, Levi cerró los ojos para disfrutar brevemente del perfume delicioso y amaderado que ese hombre exudaba. Eren terminó de saludar al resto antes de ir a sentarse en la cabecera, al lado del de cabellos negros.

Estaba impecablemente vestido, con un gabán gris de lanilla y doble fila de botones que se sacó y dejó sobre el respaldo de la silla, debajo un pañuelo color tiza sobre una camisa blanca con pintitas marrones, un jean marrón claro y unas botas cortas negras. Levi jamás se había sentido inferior a nadie, excepto por esta vez.

—Él es Levi —habló Hanji, haciéndole notar que no se había presentado.

—Sí, me di cuenta —respondió Eren con tranquilidad, con un aplomo bastante particular—, quiero decir, por las fotos que me mostraste de tu muro. Aunque *no le hacen justicia, la verdad.

Levi sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y se quedó en blanco sin poder replicar.

—Pobrecito —continuó Hanji como si fuera una especie de intérprete, mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del azabache—, lo dejaste en shock.

Esas palabras parecieron hacer reaccionar a Levi, que se quitó las manos de la chica de encima, y carraspeando habló por primera vez.

—No seas molesta, ¿querés? Es un placer, E-Eren. Ahora llamo al mozo para que puedas pedirte algo —dijo moviendo el brazo para que uno de los chicos del local se acercara.

—Hola, buenas noches, ¿querés *la carta o ya sabés que vas a pedir? —dijo gentilmente el empleado.

—Sí, quiero las papitas con queso chedar, la hamburguesa doble, con un poco de mostaza y mayonesa, sin pepinillos. Y eh, para tomar… bueno empecemos con una coca zero bien helada.

—Listo, apenas lo tenga te lo traigo, ¿van a querer algo más?

Nanaba pidió otra Sprite con limón y Moblit comenzó con una botella de medio litro de cerveza Corona.

—¡*Ta loco! —dijo Hanji que parecía una científica analizando todo—. ¡Le gusta lo mismo que a vos! ¿Podés creer? Te dije, Li, ¿te lo dije o no? Es que los astros no fallan. El mismo menú, es increíble.

Moblit la apretó de la cintura para atraerla contra sí y darles un poco de espacio a los dos, sobre todo porque Levi estaba bastante nervioso y las palabras de Hanji no ayudaban en absoluto.

—Así que vos sos el famoso Levi —empezó Eren sonriendo, de alguna manera el resto de la mesa, que se esforzaban por simular charlas entre ellos, pasaron a un segundo plano.

—¿Famoso?

—Bueno, Hanji no paraba de hablar de vos —el más bajo sintió en escalofrío pensando en qué cosas habría contado la loca.

—Ah, bueno, a mí también me insistió un montón, digo, con este tema de conocerte, no sé qué me dijo que los astros de alguna manera… o nuestras cartas astrales, no me aprendí mucho los términos que usa, pero en definitiva según las estrellas… eh…

—Somos el uno para el otro —terminó la frase Eren que no le sacaba los hermosos ojos de encima.

—Ah, eso. Bueno, yo soy analista de sistemas, trabajo para una empresa de seguridad, revisamos las cámaras, probamos algunas implementaciones, hacemos pruebas de audio, de resistencia, reparamos las pc, limpiamos virus, renovamos software, desarrollamos programas de… ah, disculpá, *me fui de mambo.

—No, no, seguí. Se nota que te apasiona lo que hacés.

—Sí, bueno lo disfruto bastante. ¿Vos tenés sistema de seguridad? Digo, en tu casa, no sé.

—Sí, sí tengo. Dos en realidad, uno es de respaldo. Tengo una empresa, ¿no te contó, Hanji?

—No, la verdad ella me iba a contar sobre vos, pero le dije que prefería conocerte en persona.

—Ah, bueno, yo en cambio sí hice muchas preguntas —aceptó Eren sonriendo cálidamente y algo ruborizado de la confesión—. O sea, quería saber si, bueno, eras soltero, si estudiabas, esas cosas. La verdad me sorprendió saber que sos analista de sistemas.

—¿Si estudiaba? ¿Tengo cara de estudiante? —indagó con creciente entusiasmo.

—Sí, tenés así como, carita de joven.

—Ja, ja, nada que ver, voy a cumplir 27 este año.

—Nah.

—En serio —Levi sacó su identificación y se la mostró, Eren abrió grande sus ojos y volvió a mirar a Levi.

—Bue, pásame la receta porque te conservás *re bien.

—Pero vos sos más chico que yo.

—*Nope, acabo de cumplir 30 el mes pasado.

—Me parece que en todo caso la receta me la deberías pasar vos, eh, quiero decir… —Levi corrió la vista, el *piropo le había salido con tanta naturalidad que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Eren sonrió relajado.

El camarero apareció con los pedidos y los dejó en la mesa.

—Wow, el servicio es rápido acá —apreció el de ojos verdes.

—Ah, sí, y las papitas son lo mejor del mundo —Levi tomó su plato y agarrando un puñado de tres, las hundió en el queso chedar derretido que estaba en un pocillo al lado, caliente y espeso. Se las llevó de inmediato a la boca, manchándose un poco la barbilla en el proceso.

Se relamió para que no quedaran restos en sus labios mientras comía con verdadero gusto. Eren tomó una servilleta y se la extendió a Levi señalándole la barbilla.

—Tenés un poco ahí, eh… no más abajo, no, dejá —él mismo tomó la servilleta y limpió la gota de la blanca piel.

Un flash los sorprendió y Levi se giró con la boca llena todavía, todos se *hicieron los giles y viraron al mismo tiempo para hacerse los de conversar, Eren no pudo contener la risa y Levi se relajó un poco. Ahora les sacaban fotos como si fueran celebridades, ¿qué les pasaba?

El más bajo era ansioso, cuando una situación lo ponía de los nervios se ponía a comer con rapidez, era algo que no podía manejar. Por lo que volvió a llenarse la boca de papas fritas y queso fundido, teniendo cuidado de no mancharse esta vez. Eren llevó un escueto bocado a su boca y lo observó detenidamente, las ganas con las que Levi devoraba la comida, su mandíbula moviéndose acompasadamente, sus cachetes levemente inflados, su semblante de deleite, le produjeron muchas sensaciones, todas agradables cabe decir. Tragó en seco mientras intentaba masticar sin morderse, inspirando para calmarse porque de pronto se había empezado a excitar un poco.

Eren le comentó que era dueño de una empresa de fumigación, donde Hanji trabajaba en el laboratorio, desarrollando nuevas fórmulas.

—¿Sos el jefe de Han? —preguntó Levi abriendo los ojos.

—Más o menos, no soy su gerente, pero soy la cabeza del directorio, o sea no soy su jefe directo.

—Impresionante, ¿hace mucho que hacés ese trabajo?

—Unos dos años. Antes era accionista, me animé a comprarle su parte a un colega, me hice el socio mayoritario y bueno, el resto se dio solo.

—Ah, mirá vos que bien. Yo tengo un gato, se llama Rogue, ¿querés verlo? —Dijo tomando su celular pero manchándolo con un poco de aceite que le había quedado en los dedos—. Tch, siempre me pregunto porque no sirven estas cosas con cubiertos —renegó mientras lo limpiaba con las servilletas.

—Bueno, yo creo que es más rico comer con la mano, ¿no?

Eren se le acercó sin dejar de mirarlo, aunque luego obligadamente tuvo que mirar hacia la pantalla, donde Levi buscaba las fotos de su minino. Le gustó muchísimo que Levi no se haya interesado en que tenía dinero, de hecho prácticamente lo pasó por alto. Otros lo primero que intentaban era saber su estilo de vida, sus ingresos, viajes, autos o propiedades.

—Aquí, mirá, ¿no es lo más tierno que viste? Esto fue cuando lo busqué del refugio.

—¿Lo adoptaste? ¡Qué bien! Yo tengo dos perros de la calle también, Zeke y Reiner, son un desastre, los dejo solos un rato y me dan vuelta la casa.

—No, bueno, en ese sentido Rogue es un señorito inglés, si tuviera pulgares creo que hasta limpiaría mi departamento. En serio —enfatizó al ver a Eren sonreír algo incrédulo.

Hanji comenzó a contar una anécdota de cómo conoció a Eren y todos prestaron atención. Levi le pegó un mordisco tan grande a su hamburguesa que apenas podía cerrar la boca. Eren se mordió el labio inferior, estaba disfrutando sobremanera la forma glotona de tragar, porque a eso no se le podía llamar comer, de Levi. Por lo general sus *levantes, parejas o amantes de ocasión apenas si probaban bocado o se hacían los delicados a la hora de alimentarse. Esto era un espectáculo inusual y sensual, según su punto de vista. Ver sus mejillas hinchadas y sus labios brillosos cada vez que pasaba su lengua por ellos, lo estaba poniendo muy caliente.

No supieron en qué momento se hicieron las dos de la mañana, y Eren y Levi estaban enfrascados en una muy intensa conversación sobre antivirus y ataques mundiales de hackers.

Poco a poco sus amigos se fueron retiraron, las luces del lugar habían bajado, la banda había cambiado y había otro grupo tocando algo de reggae mezclado con música cubana. Al fin quedaron Moblit, Hanji y ellos dos, solamente.

—¿Vamos, princesa? —le susurró suave Moblit a la castaña que ya había bostezado un poco.

—Bueno, Li, yo me voy con Moblit, ya es medio tardecito y mañana tengo que trabajar, ¿no te jode, no? ¿O querés que te acerquemos?

—Yo lo llevo en mi auto —se adelantó Eren—, bah, si Levi quiere.

—Ah, bueno, dale. Si, vayan nomás —habló el susodicho sin poder evitar sentirse emocionado.

Se saludaron y Hanji le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta del local. Levi se pidió un *banana Split para compartir con Eren, porque estaba tan ansioso que necesitaba comer algo, o terminaría comiéndose los dedos.

—Vos sí que disfrutás de la comida, ¿no? —le soltó el hermoso moreno, ahora sentado a su lado mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca.

Levi trató de tragar el enorme pedazo de banana que se había metido momentos antes para poder contestar.

—Ah, es que a veces, bueno, cuando estoy un poco nervioso me da hambre, pero en general me gusta comer de todo —ya ni sabía lo que decía, estar a solas completamente con ese adonis bajado del Olimpo le dejaba las neuronas haciendo cortocircuito.

—¿Yo te pongo nervioso? —preguntó el otro acercándose un poco e invadiendo el espacio personal de Levi, el más bajo tragó en seco.

—N-no, para n-nada, ja —volvió a meterse una generosa cucharada en la boca y Eren sonrió.

—Sos muy lindo, Levi —le soltó seductoramente, y eso que el castaño no necesitaba hacer mucho esfuerzo para verse así. El otro casi se atraganta, más al sentir una sutil pero electrizante caricia de las yemas de los dedos de Eren que resbalaron juguetonamente por su nuca rapada.

—Y vos sos bastante *confianzudo, ¿no?

—¿Te molesta?

—Para nada —Levi se quedó embobado mirando a su interlocutor y a Eren le pasó exactamente lo mismo.

—Disculpá, en serio, pero te juro que nunca me pasó de que alguien me gustara tanto *a la primera —se sinceró el más alto sin pudor alguno. Sin embargo después de esa confesión espontánea Levi se relajó un poco más.

—Ah, mirá vos, yo debería haber dicho eso, o sea, mírate, sos como un modelo de pasarela. Te juro que a partir de hoy voy a empezar a creer en toda esa babosada de Hanji de que las cartas natales realmente son tan precisas como para… mostrar las cualidades de la gente.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Eren y Levi se rió como un idiota.

—No sé, no sé qué carajos estaba tratando de decir, es que me distrae el color de tus ojos.

—Levi —pronunció Eren con cierta coquetería—, terminemos el postre así te llevo.

Levi se llamó al silencio, ¿había dicho algo malo? Mierda, no recordaba que carajos había dicho, pero probablemente *la había cagado porque ahora Eren *se lo quería sacar de encima. Se metió dos cucharadas seguidas desviando la mirada y sintiéndose fatal. Él quería pasar un rato más con el hombre más hermoso que se hubiera interesado en su persona alguna vez, y ahora tendría que irse a dormir y mascullar su pena con las almohadas. ¿La podría *remontar de alguna manera?

Eren no dejó que pagara, aunque le insistió. Y en unos diez minutos ya estaban yendo al BMW X4 rojo.

—Ah, que hermosa máquina —dijo asombrado antes que Eren le abriera la puerta sin dejar de sonreírle. Qué educado resultó el empresario, pensó, y entró al vehículo, dándose un pequeño golpe en el costado de la frente con el techo, habitualmente le pasaba cuando subía a otro vehículo que no le calculaba bien hacia arriba, y eso que él no era un hombre particularmente alto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el moreno algo preocupado, mientras Levi se sobaba el lugar del golpe.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupés, pasa que no le calculé bien. Igual me pasa seguido esto.

—Ah, bueno.

Eren se fue al otro lado y al fin estuvieron adentro. Levi no recordaba haberse subido a un auto tan lujoso en su vida, y miraba en todas direcciones sin mucho disimulo, muy asombrado. El más alto se le tiró encima sorprendiéndolo, pero solo era para colocarle el cinturón de seguridad. Su corazón se le había acelerado provocando que la sangre se acumulara en su rostro, el de ojos verdes clavó sus poderosas orbes en los afilados ojos de su acompañante y le habló casi sobre los labios.

—Ante todo la seguridad.

Entre los nervios, la tensión y el acercamiento repentino, Levi ni siquiera la pensó. Con mucha determinación tomó la hermosa cabeza de Eren entre sus manos y le *comió la boca en un fogoso beso húmedo. El empresario jamás hubiera esperado esa reacción, que lo tomó completamente desprevenido, sin embargo apenas Levi posó sus labios en su boca el mundo pasó a un segundo plano. El de cabellos negros era bastante dominante en los besos, saboreó el interior de la boca de Eren y sin más, succionó tentadoramente su lengua arrancándole un gemido ronco.

Se besaron mucho, Eren casi encima de Levi y éste mostrándole toda su experticia sin pudor alguno, aferrado a la solapa de su gabán gris. Sus pieles se llenaban de chispas eléctricas que los recorrían con mayor fuerza con cada fricción. Se separaron brevemente para respirar.

—¿Tu casa o la mía? —soltó Eren roncamente mientras una de sus manos se filtraba debajo de la remera de Levi y sus labios se le adherían al cuello—. Vamos a la mía —se respondió solo y el más bajo atinó a asentir como autómata.

Ambos estaban mareados de lujuria en su máxima expresión, solo había bastado un beso (uno muy bueno, por cierto) y ambos sentían que querían refregarse sin ninguna prenda estorbosa encima. Con seguridad Eren no era de llevarse a alguien que conocía la primera noche a su casa, pero la intensidad de las sensaciones era tan avasallante, que no puso en tela de juicio al hermoso hombre que tenía en su auto. En unos diez minutos estuvieron ingresando al estacionamiento privado en el subsuelo de un lujoso edificio.

Cuando subieron al *ascensor volvieron a besarse con desesperación, hasta que se detuvo en el tercer piso y se separaron porque subió otro hombre al mismo. Era alto de cabello cobrizo y ojos celestes, de mediana edad, parecía venir de una fiesta elegante o algo así. Levi se arrinconó contra una esquina.

—Eren, ¿*cómo andás?

—Hannes, ¿estuvo buena la cena?

—Espectacular, hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto. Buenas noches —saludó e hizo un cabeceo hacia Levi que intentaba pasar desapercibido.

—Buenas noches —respondió el otro con sobriedad.

Se bajó en el quinto piso y se despidió con la mano.

—Un amigo de mi familia —aclaró Eren. Cuando llegaron al octavo, salieron de la cabina y se dirigieron a la única puerta que había.

—¿Sólo hay un departamento? —preguntó Levi mirando en ambas direcciones del pasillo que los recibió.

—Sí, es un piso entero —aclaró escuetamente mientras abría la cerradura con una especie de carta magnética como la de los hoteles.

Apenas ingresaron Eren tecleó en un tablero ubicado al lado de la puerta una larga y compleja contraseña, luego asentó su dedo índice y al fin el pitido en la máquina indicó que todo estaba en regla.

—¿Vino? —ofreció el empresario dejando su abrigo sobre un coqueto sillón.

—Sí, dale.

Eren se perdió hacia la cocina, mientras Levi miraba alrededor. El analista de sistemas comenzó a tomar conciencia de lo que estaba por hacer, ¿por qué iban tener sexo, no?, ¿o lo había malinterpretado? Menos mal se había puesto los bóxer negros, porque los blancos tenían el elástico flojo. Se tocó el abdomen, estaba algo hinchado, y cómo no, si había tragado como un hipopótamo. Recién cayó en cuenta que ni siquiera había masticado un chicle de menta antes de besarlo, seguro seguía con olor a papitas y queso chedar, ¡qué asco! ¿Cómo se le pasó ese detalle? De inmediato se puso nervioso otra vez.

Hacía al menos unos seis meses que no se acostaba con nadie, además no es que tuviera prejuicios, pero una sola vez se había permitido salir y terminar cogiendo con un desconocido, pero no fue una experiencia muy linda a decir verdad. Sin embargo el empresario tenía ese "no-se-que", que lo desinhibía y lo hacía olvidarse de todo, además ya medio lo había tocado debajo de la remera y no parecía haberle molestado el pequeño rollito de su cintura. Se puso más nervioso aún, si es que era posible.

"¿Aguantará el desodorante? Quiero hacer pis. Mirá esa foto, está en la playa. ¿Esos serán sus amigos?", pensó mirando un portarretrato arriba de unos estantes flotantes. "¡Carajo! *Está más bueno que comer pollo con la mano, ¡que piel que tiene el hijo de puta!, y esos abdominales. Definitivamente la belleza está mal repartida en el mundo. ¡Ah!, que ganas de chuparle la *pija que tengo. ¿Por qué se demora?".

—¿Un merlot está bien? —habló Eren desconcentrándolo.

—Ah, sí, sí, *joya.

Eren sirvió en unas copas bastantes grandes, que serían de cristal auténtico sin duda. El piso en el que vivía era fabuloso. Había un salón enorme, con una alfombra peluda y blanca, un juego de coquetos sillones negros tapizados en tela egipcia de alta calidad, con las patas de madera lustrada. Un Televisor led de 50 pulgadas colgando de una de las paredes, algunos estantes flotantes en blanco sobre las paredes en varios tonos de azul con varios portarretratos con fotos de Eren y otra gente, una mampara enorme que daba a una vista increíble de la ciudad. Había unas modernas escaleras caracol en un costado que vaya uno a saber a dónde llevaban, al costado derecho un pasillo que daba a una cocina y más allá un baño. El enorme lugar tenía mil y un detalles.

—¿Tus perros no arruinan la alfombra? —preguntó acordándose de ese detalle.

—Ellos viven en mi casa, en Rodhas Rose —un country extremadamente exclusivo—, uso este departamento solo cuando tengo mucho trabajo en la empresa.

—Ah, claro, claro. Paso un segundo al baño —avisó y Eren asintió.

Gracias a Dios el bellísimo baño tenía *videt. Apurándose lo máximo posible, se lavó bien el culo, aunque ya lo tenía limpio, pero mejor era estar preparado por las dudas. Se enjuagó los dientes como pudo, hizo pis, se lavó las manos y salió.

Eren estaba de pie, con la copa en la mano, mirando a la ciudad. "¡Cómo en las películas!", pensó el de cabellos negros, tratando de no mostrarse demasiado ansioso. El adonis esculpido le alcanzó su copa y al fin pudieron brindar, Levi bebió el líquido de un solo trago.

—¿Tenías sed? —le preguntó Eren mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba de nuevo la nuca mandándole escalofríos a lo largo de la columna—. ¿Querés más?

—Sí, sí quiero —en algún punto dejaron de hablar del vino, claramente.

Apoyaron las copas sobre una mesita en un costado y esta vez con más confianza volvieron a besarse. Nuevamente sintió los poros de su blanca piel erizándose, mientras Eren dejaba caer sus manos con suavidad por su espalda, acariciando, palpando, pero sin dejar de despegar sus bocas. Lo acorraló contra el vidrio de la mampara y ahí las cosas empezaron a ponerse bastante candentes.

Eren metió una de sus musculosas piernas entre las suyas y lo refregó enérgicamente. Levi tiró de su camisa sacándosela de los pantalones y deslizó sus ágiles manos para al fin deleitarse con la suavidad de esa piel morena y torneada. Empezó a desprenderle los botones rápidamente, mientras ahora chupaba la lengua de Eren con mayor soltura. Al fin con la camisa ya abierta, se dio el gusto de lamer a discreción ese pecho perfecto, arrancándole temblores y jadeos al más alto. Sí que sus pieles contrastaban en cuanto al color, lo noto al apoyar ambas palmas deslizándolas por esa exquisita extensión. Buscó su mirada, las pupilas dilatadas y hambrientas.

—Estás *re fuerte —le largó con sencillez, Levi no era de elaborar demasiado lo que decía, y esa franqueza hizo que el otro se mordiera los labios.

—Y vos me encantás, sos hermoso —Eren volvió a besarlo, logrando al fin comenzar a sacarle la ropa.

Levi se olvidó de los *rollitos, o de cualquier imperfección, solo quería que no se detuviera. Lo empujó sutilmente, ya ambos con los torsos desnudos y se arrodilló de inmediato, entre los besos le había *manoteado un poco el *bulto al empresario y ya quería verlo en vivo y en directo.

Le abrió el cinto, desprendió el botón y bajó la bragueta, antes de bajarle la ropa interior se lanzó a chupársela con la misma puesta. Usaba un bóxer verde militar con elástico naranja. Eren jadeó y se apoyó contra el vidrio mientras Levi mordisqueaba sobre la tela y a la vez desprendía su propio pantalón, porque su erección le pulsaba entre las piernas haciéndolo doloroso por momentos.

El empresario no se perdió detalle de la golosa atención que estaba recibiendo, Levi parecía desesperado por su verga y eso lo excitó aún más; no esperó a que Levi lo hiciera, él mismo se bajó la tela húmeda por la lengua de su amante de turno. De inmediato saltó su erguido miembro chocando contra la mejilla del de piel blanquecina, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

Levi se relamió los labios y se lo metió a la boca sin preámbulos, la fricción de su boca llevó hacia atrás la piel del prepucio rápidamente, haciendo que Eren se retorciera de puro placer. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la mandíbula del más bajo.

—¡Ah, qué bien la chupás! —elogió una vez que pudo recomponerse un poco—. Pará, vamos al sillón —pidió con la voz agonizante y a duras penas se arrimaron al lugar.

Eren cayó sentado y Levi ni lerdo ni perezoso se ubicó entre sus piernas. Esta vez su propio pantalón ya lo tenía en los talones y aún conservaba la ropa interior puesta. Agarró el pene de Eren con una mano moviéndola sugestivamente de arriba abajo, mientras con la otra se daba placer a él mismo. Agachó la cabeza resoplando fuerte, y comenzó a lamer los testículos del empresario alternando con suaves succiones sin detenerse desde el perineo, hasta el tronco.

—¡Ah, sí, seguí, seguí!

Alentado por los resoplidos y los ojos depredadores del más alto, se detuvo un momento para dedicarle una sonrisa llena de vicio, sacando la lengua y lamiendo la punta de la cabeza de su falo, recogiendo las cristalinas gotas de líquido pre seminal, todo sin dejar de hacer contacto visual. Eso fue como gasolina para las ardientes llamas de pasión que Eren sentía que lo devoraban.

Volvió a meterlo en su boca, balanceando su cabeza, la cavidad llena a más no poder, gruñendo y gimiendo, con la verga en la boca, de puro deleite; porque si había algo que Levi disfrutaba casi igual que devorar una buena hamburguesa, era mamar un miembro tan hermoso como el que justo ahora le estaba llegando hasta casi la garganta. Eren era un adonis, pero su pene… era un mundo aparte, e iba a disfrutarlo hasta drenarle la última gota.

Eren acariciaba las negras hebras enredándolas entre sus largos dedos, pero sin presionar, sin obligar a Levi a atragantarse, ni nada parecido, simplemente disfrutaba mirarlo, engullendo su carne con una voracidad extrema, la saliva chorreante y espesa era todo lo que su miembro necesitaba como cubierta.

Le comenzó a doler un poco la mandíbula, no tenía idea cuanto tiempo venía comiéndole la verga a ese hombre hermoso, pero era impresionante el aguante que tenía para no *venirse, por momentos parecía que estaba a un paso de acabar, cosa que Levi deseaba, pero por lo visto no iba a ser en su boca.

—Ahora me toca a mí —le anunció Eren tomándolo de un brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Te voy a atender como corresponde —le avisó.

Al más bajo se le aceleró el corazón, literalmente, y se dejó llevar. Eren lo recostó con cuidado en el costoso sillón y se posicionó arriba, automáticamente Levi abrió sus piernas para mayor comodidad de ambos y las enredó en la marcada cintura morena. Se abrazó de su cuello, y decirse que se mataron a besos estaría muy cerca del escenario real, porque durante los siguientes diez minutos se estuvieron besando con una intensidad casi salvaje. Las lenguas de ambos se saboreaban, succionaban sus labios, un poco sus cuellos, y de nuevo se unían como si no fuera posible despegarse, como si les doliera.

Pero no fue sino hasta que Eren lamió con lascivia extrema el contorno de su oído derecho, que escuchó unos gemidos tan intensos, que hasta al mismo Levi lo hicieron ponerse bordó de la pena de escucharse tan escandaloso.

—E-Eren… ¡Ah, Eren! —Levi apretó su cadera aún con la ropa interior puesta y se friccionó contra la entrepierna del empresario, mientras volvían a besarse.

El más alto se tiró hacia atrás trayéndose consigo al más bajo que estaba prendido como un koala a su torso, por lo cual al sentarse quedó con el otro a horcajadas suyas. Aprovechó la postura y le amasó el abultado trasero con muchas ganas, mientras simulaba embestidas con sus caderas y sus lenguas seguían enredadas.

—¡Ah, Eren! ¡N-no! —Levi hundió su cara en el cuello del otro resoplando como cuando se corre detrás del colectivo que nos deja. Eren lo soltó un momento, sintiéndolo tiritar.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? ¿*Terminaste?

Con sus manos tomó la cara de Levi, los pómulos estaban rosados, los ojos algo húmedos, los labios y los alrededores de ellos llenos de saliva, y una mueca de completa culpabilidad, más el empresario sonrió con mucha satisfacción.

—¿Sabés lo lindo que te ves ahora? —le soltó Eren sin poder evitar volver a besarlo. Levi tomó una bocanada fuerte de aire para recomponerse.

—Quiero chupártela de nuevo, eso me calienta.

—¡Pero claro, mirá si me voy a negar!

Muy a su pesar lo soltó, para dejar que se deslizara hasta quedar de nuevo en el piso. En un rápido movimiento se sacó su bóxer lleno de sus fluidos, pero lejos de avergonzarse (si Eren no lo había hecho, él menos), estrujó su verga para sacar lo máximo posible y abriendo sus extremidades se arrodilló. Mientras volvía a mamársela con unas ganas increíbles, usaba su propia lubricación para aflojar su trasero.

Pasaron otros quince minutos, y a pesar de usar todas sus técnicas bucales, solo logró que Eren jadeara, gimiera y le dijera algunas vulgaridades, pero no se corrió.

—Levi… vamos a la cama —lo interrumpió el hombre divino de mirada color paraíso. Levi asintió y con las piernas un poco temblorosas lo siguió.

Eren entrelazó los dedos de su mano con una suya y lo guió escaleras arriba a una espectacular habitación, digna de un hotel 5 estrellas. Lo soltó unos momentos para ir a buscar el interruptor de luz y accionó apenas unos *leds de los costados dejándolos en penumbras. Arrastró el acolchado negro con letras chinas rojas fuera de la cama, y luego tiró de las manos de Levi para invitarlo a acostarse.

Ambos desnudos y deseosos de continuar, se brindaron calor con sus cuerpos, volvieron a besarse con intensidad, Eren acariciaba la blanca y caliente piel de Levi, repartiendo besos por todas partes. Quiso bajar a chupársela pero Levi se negó rotundamente, ya que por la corrida anterior todo estaría impregnado con su semen seco, el empresario le dijo que no le importaba, pero viendo que le resultaba incómodo, desistió.

Manoteó el lubricante de la mesa de luz y embadurnando sus dedos, con facilidad, gracias al trabajo previo de Levi, deslizó dos falanges al interior del de ojos grises, si la piel del más blanco era caliente, por dentro era fuego puro. Ambos gruñeron de gusto. Su anillada entrada pulsaba y lo apretaba de a intervalos con bastante fuerza, Eren tuvo que tocarse un poco para aplacar el deseo que lo estaba consumiendo, mientras que a esas alturas tres de sus dedos resbalaban bastante bien.

Las caras de éxtasis de Levi eran realmente muy eróticas, no podía despegar sus ojos de sus cambios de expresiones, no había podido verlo a la cara cuando se vino antes, iba a hacerlo ahora de ser posible.

—¡Qué buen culo que tenés! —le largó completamente intoxicado de lujuria.

—Da-dale, E-ren… ¡Ah! ¡Cogéme, cogéme ahora!

No lo hizo esperar para nada, se puso un *preservativo a velocidad meteórica, había suficiente lubricante de por sí, de manera que enfiló su pene a la tentadora abertura y con suavidad comenzó a enterrar sus 28 cms de carne erecta y ardiente.

Levi pasó sus brazos debajo de los de Eren para abrazarlo con fuerza, levantó un poco las piernas, enganchó sus pies por detrás de su cadera, y comenzó a moverse de una manera increíblemente sensual, logrando él mismo meter y sacar el miembro de su cuerpo, logrando la fricción que deseaba.

—¡Ah, mierda, aaarrghh! —Eren puso los ojos en blanco debido a las constantes descargas de regocijo que Levi le estaba proveyendo a cada segundo.

No iba a mentir, tuvo muy buen sexo a lo largo de su vida, pero jamás alguien se había movido de esa manera debajo suyo, y él que pensó que iba a llevar la dominancia, estaba siendo consumido por ese hombre bajito y precioso con movimientos espectaculares.

Ahora sí que le costó mantener el autocontrol. Lo estrujaba de una manera fantástica, liberándolo un poco y volviéndolo a engullir como su tuviera una especie de bomba de succión en las entrañas. Eren luchó para despegar sus brazos de su espalda y tomándolo de las muñecas, aplastó sus extremidades contra el colchón. Levi le sonrió de una manera depravada, retorciéndose aún, pero el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, se sentó sobre sus piernas y tomando firmemente la afilada cadera comenzó un intenso vaivén, no con tanta velocidad, sino con movimientos circulares y precisos que hicieron a Levi casi desfallecer de deleite.

—¡Aaaah, carajo!

¡Ese era el punto justo!, mordiéndose el labio, Eren apretó contra el estrecho y abrasador canal, impulsando su pelvis una y otra vez hacia el fondo, dándole duro y parejo al lugar que cubría la próstata de Levi, que casi le hace hablar en otro idioma al analista.

—¡Pará, pará! ¡Ah! ¡Me vengo, AH! ¡UUGHH!

La blanquecina esencia salió con fuerza inusitada y algunas cremosas gotas rodaron por su abdomen y otras llegaron a su pectoral izquierdo. Levi temblaba, tratando de tomar aire sin desmayarse en el proceso. El empresario aún seguía duro dentro de su cuerpo, se agachó y recogió esas gotas pequeñas con la punta de la lengua y las degustó con morbosidad.

Mientras el sabor de la esencia de Levi le explotaba en la boca, volvió a besarlo lentamente, para compartir un jugoso *beso blanco.

:::::

Levi se afirmó del respaldar de la cama, mientras Eren le mordía parte de los hombros y la nuca, con algo de fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarlo. Le ardía un poco el culo, y estaba exhausto, la potente luz de la mañana que entraba por las ventanas evidenció que ya había amanecido, y aún Eren no se había corrido ni una vez. Él se había venido por cuarta vez hacía pocos minutos, y sentía que realmente el cuerpo no le daba para más.

Sus pieles resbalaban por el sudor, pero ese hombre no parecía cansarse con nada. Cuando estaba a poco de caer inconsciente de cansancio, Eren le susurró en la oreja.

—¿D-dónde la querés?

—E-en la b-boca… —apenas atinó a responder con la voz quebrada, y al fin el empresario le dio paz a su sensibilizada retaguardia. Un reloj despertador con números rojos sobre una de las mesas de luz anunciaba que ya eran las siete y media de la mañana.

El moreno se sacó el *preservativo resoplando enardecido, el analista se giró y se lo metió en la boca de inmediato comenzando a chupar con fuerza, en pocos segundos escuchó un ronco gruñido, seguido de jadeos desesperados, mientras le llenaba la boca de esperma calcinante. Lo pudo tragar sin problemas, luego chupó un poco más, aunque con algo de pereza, hasta dejársela reluciente. Fue entonces que *cayó redondo en la cama, dormido casi al instante.

Si alguien le preguntaba alguna vez cómo se sentía ser noqueado, seguramente sería la misma sensación que tenía ahora.

:::::

Unos delicados besos sobre su espalda fue lo primero que sintió al despertar. Se sentía molido, como si lo hubieran metido en una trituradora de carne, pero unas tres veces.

Masculló algunas palabras ininteligibles y trató de abrir los ojos. Por lo visto su amante había cerrado las pesadas cortinas y había prendido el aire acondicionado, con lo cual el ambiente estaba fresco y en penumbras. El mismo reloj en la mesa de luz marcaba las tres y cuarto de la tarde.

Besos más profundos lo hicieron estremecerse y percatarse de que había una enorme mancha de humedad sobre la almohada que provenía seguramente de su pastosa, y ahora olorosa, boca.

—Buenos días, bonito —saludó la voz de Eren, ronca y sexy—. ¿Estás muy cansado? ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo traerte el almuerzo aquí.

—Mññdías… —bostezó de lo lindo, mientras un punzante dolor en sus caderas lo hacía fruncir el ceño—. Quisiera bañarme, por favor —contestó con voz cavernosa y semi afónica.

—Claro, ya te traigo unas toallas —contestó el otro solícito.

Sintió los ruidos el otro revolviendo en unos cajones, y luego tirando a sus pies las toallas junto a una bata negra de seda. Se sentó a duras penas y tomando las cosas caminó lo más dignamente posible, porque la verdad sea dicha, estaba más para arrastrarse que otra cosa. Miró sobre su hombro a Eren que lucía acaso más hermoso que la noche anterior. Con algo de instinto encontró la puerta al baño en suite y cerró.

Corrió al inodoro para aliviar su vejiga, le costó mantener el chorro en la misma dirección, ya que su abusado pene parecía tener vida propia. Y luego pudo apreciar un baño enorme, tal vez tan grande como una de las habitaciones de su casa, con un jacuzzi en un costado y una descomunal ducha holandesa del otro lado. Cuando entró, se dio con un panel con tantos botones como una consola de dj. Se quemó y se congeló con los potentes chorros hasta que logró una temperatura adecuada.

Tenía su ano algo inflamado y pringoso por el lubricante, por lo que estuvo un buen rato sacándose todos los fluidos desagradables de su cuerpo.

Una vez seco y con la bata puesta, pudo mirarse al espejo, parecía un veterano volviendo de la guerra de Vietnam. Siempre al despertar, era una especie de monstruo del lago Ness con hepatitis, después de un rato se recomponía a gelatina sin sabor, y a la hora se veía medianamente normal. Eso los días regulares, hoy, después de una sesión agotadora de casi cuatro horas ininterrumpidas de sexo, le llevaría días volver a verse decente.

Como sea, se limpió los dientes como pudo y se peinó antes de salir. El ambiente frío de la habitación lo hizo tiritar un poco y Eren enseguida apagó el aire, acercándose para abrazarlo y refregar sus brazos devolviéndole el calor perdido de la ducha. Llenó de besos su rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sigo vivo aparentemente —respondió Levi aún *con la voz algo tomada.

—Vení, acostate, ya traigo el almuerzo así nos reponemos los dos.

Nunca lo habían tratado tan bien, al menos después de un revolcón con un casi desconocido, porque Eren podía ser amigo de Hanji, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera llevaban 24 horas de haberse encontrado y ya habían hecho de todo. Se acomodó en la cama que olía a limpio, a Dios gracias el hombre había cambiado las sábanas.

Ahora bañado y más descansado, pudo apreciar con lujo de detalles la habitación a su alrededor. ¿Eso era un vestidor? Mientras miraba las cosas, un poco de culpa lo empezó a carcomer. Él no era de ir a tirarse en brazos del primer *tipo que se cruzaba, no era un comportamiento digno. Le hubiera gustado conocerlo un poco más, charlar, tener la oportunidad de formar lazos más profundos, pero después de lo de anoche, lo más probable es que Eren le agradeciera y se olvidara de él en dos por tres.

Esos pensamientos pesimistas hicieron que se deprimiera un poco, porque la verdad es que había estado super lindo todo y probablemente había arruinado una buena oportunidad. Aunque… ¿realmente se arrepentía?

—No sé si te gustará el menú, pero vamos a probar —dijo el moreno acercándose. Estaba solo con un par de boxers azul marino que le *quedaban pintados, y una vez más los ojos se le fueron por todos lados.

Era un adonis, definitivamente. ¿Cómo era posible que esa criatura celestial se hubiera fijado en él? Tal vez solo debía agradecer haber tenido una oportunidad tan gloriosa y listo.

Agarró la jarra de agua fría y se tomó dos vasos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eren no le sacaba la vista de encima y eso lo puso un poco incómodo, quería taparse con el acolchado y salir de su campo visual, el otro era tan hermoso que se sentía un poco feo a su lado. Sin embargo apenas vio los sándwiches de pavita y mostaza en pan árabe, sus pensamientos colapsaron y sus manos se movieron solas. Eren sintió escalofríos al ver como devoraba la comida.

Se tomó su tiempo para morder, era mucho más excitante ver cómo Levi llenaba esa boca tan talentosa. Después de comer bastante bien, le agradeció y procedió a buscar su ropa. Ya vestidos, Eren ofreció llevarlo a su casa, cosa que aceptó de buena gana.

Cuando llegaron a su edificio, Eren fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Escuchame, Levi, anoche la pasé fantástico. Quisiera verte de nuevo, bah, si te parece.

—Sí, claro, yo también la pasé bien. Eh, capaz es medio tarde para decirte esto, pero te juro que no soy de irme así… con cualquiera. O sea, no es que vos lo seas, pero me refiero, no nos conocemos lo suficiente, aunque ahora, bueno... Lo que quiero decir es que yo también la pasé genial, y que también quiero verte de nuevo.

—Si te soy honesto, yo tampoco soy de llevar gente a mi departamento. Es un lugar casi sagrado para mí, pero es que, no sé, siento que con vos es distinto, no sé cómo explicarlo. ¿Me das tu número así nos escribimos?

—Sí, dale.

Ambos sacaron sus celulares y se agendaron.

—Mirá, yo el lunes me tengo que ir de viaje, pero vuelvo el miércoles. Si querés te escribo y vemos de salir a comer algo, no sé, ya vemos.

—Bueno, perfecto. Nos escribimos entonces.

Se miraron un rato hasta que Eren se acercó para besarlo, Levi respondió de inmediato, y la despedida se alargó un poco.

—Bueno, mejor paremos —advirtió el moreno—, porque si no te juro que te hago de todo otra vez.

Se rieron un poco, volvieron a besarse y al fin con algo de pena por tener que separarse, Levi se bajó del hermoso auto para poder regresar a su casa. Caminar hasta el ascensor fue un parto. Le dolían las piernas, la cadera, los brazos, la quijada, músculos que ni siquiera pensaba que podían dolerle.

Apenas pasó la puerta de su casa Rogue le lanzó todas sus quejas meneando la cola enfurecido.

—Ay, bebé, perdón, me olvidé de vos, perdoname.

Pero el gatito tenía su orgullo, no se dejó tocar, mientras bufaba. Levi le explicó, como si fuera una persona, que tuvo una noche complicada y que no pudo volver a tiempo. En compensación sacó una lata de atún e hicieron las pases a medias, al menos dejó de bufar.

Su celular vibró. Era un mensaje de Eren "probando" su whatsapp, le contestó y luego procedió a responder una veintena de mensajes de sus amigos que lo cargaban y le mandaban memes por su comportamiento tan inusual con Eren. Algunos sugerían una boda, y no pudo más que reírse.

Hanji apenas vio que se había conectado, lo llamó.

—Estoy yendo para tu casa, enchufate adrenalina, no sé, pero más vale que estés despierto y me cuentes todo.

—¿Hola, no? Venite con *medialunas o sino no te abro la puerta, chau.

.

By Luna de Acero… copada con el Ereri…

* * *

**GLOSARIO:**

_*Boludo/a: Tonto/a, en algunos casos de amistad se usa más como un sustantivo que denota familiaridad._

_*Morfar: Comer._

_*No me jode: No me molesta._

_*Está mortal: Que algo está rico, buenísimo._

_*Que ganas de verle la cara a Dios: Hanji hace referencia a tener sexo._

_*Pinchando: Cogiendo, follando._

_*Echarle mano: Agarrar._

_*Materia dispuesta: Que está disponible._

_*Montonazo: Muchas veces, un montón._

_*No le llega agua al tanque: No se da cuenta._

_*Flaco: tipo, hombre, muchacho._

_*Hell, no: Demonios, no (no es literal, es un giro idiomático)._

_*Verdura: Cosa sin importancia._

_*Nah: no_

_*No way: No hay manera/forma._

_*Tarado: Idiota, imbécil._

_*Piba: Chica, mujer joven._

_*Ya te fichó: Ya te tuvo en cuenta_

_*Seco de vientre: Constipado, que no puede ir de viente._

_*A estas alturas del partido: Se refiere a que se conocen de mucho tiempo._

_*No me llevás el apunte: No me prestás atención._

_*Pibe: Muchacho joven._

_*Todo el mambo: Todo el asunto._

_*La mar en coche: Hace referencia al "resto del asunto"._

_*Dejás de joder: Dejar de molestar._

_*Caerse de orto: Caer de culo, sorprenderse._

_*Finde: Abreviatura de Fin de semana._

_*Joya: Es un modismo para demostrar que se acepta algo o que se está de acuerdo con algo._

_*Tupper (táper): Es un bols de plástico, hace referencia a la marca Tupperware que fue muy famosa._

_*Remerón: Remera/Polo grande/amplio._

_*Pispear: Mirar de reojo._

_*Pilcha: Ropa._

_*Perorata: Charlatanería._

_*Esas yerbas: Temas relacionados a lo que se viene hablando, en este caso las cartas astrales._

_*Blef: Mentira, engaño._

_*Salchichas: Embutido fresco o cocido hecho generalmente con carne de cerdo picada y especias que se embucha en una tripa delgada; se consume frito, cocido o asado._

_*Caramelito: Hace referencia a un hombre lindo, atractivo._

_*Tildado: Cuando algo se tilda se refiere a que dejó de funcionar._

_*No te hacen justicia: hace referencia a que en la vida real es mucho más lindo._

_*La carta: El menú del lugar._

_*Ta loco: No lo puedo creer._

_*Irse de mambo: Excederse, desubicarse._

_*Re bien: El prefijo "re" es para darle mayor énfasis a algo Re bien, re bueno, re fuerte, etc..._

_*Nope: No._

_*Piropo: Halago._

_*Hacerse el gil: Hacerse el tonto, disimular sin mucho tacto._

_*Levante: Amante de ocasión, touch and go._

_*Banana Split: Postre que se sirve en una bandeja, una banana con bochas de helado y baño de chocolate encima._

_*Confianzudo: Una persona que se toma la confianza a la ligera._

_*A la primera: Al primer encuentro o salida, que apenas se conocen._

_*La había cagado: Meter la pata, equivocarse._

_*Sacar de encima: Deshacerse de algo._

_*Remontar: Arreglar, volver a como estaba antes._

_*Comer la boca: Hace referencia a un beso muy intenso._

_*Ascensor: Elevador._

_*¿Cómo andás?: ¿Cómo has estado?_

_*Estar más bueno que comer pollo con la mano: Que es alguien muy lindo, atractivo._

_*Pija: Verga/polla._

_*Videt: En Argentina, en la mayoría de los baños privados es un elemento al lado del inodoro que tira agua desde el centro como una fuente pequeña, se lo usa para higiene íntima o después de hacer las necesidades para higienizarse mejor._

_*Estar re fuerte: Es un halago, significa que es muy atractivo, lindo, hermoso._

_*Rollitos: Yantitas, yantas, pliegue de piel por el exceso de peso._

_*Manotear: Tantear, tocar._

_*Bulto: Se refiere a la entrepierna._

_*Venirse: Acabar, llegar al orgasmo._

_*Termminar: Acabar, llegar al orgasmo._

_*Leds: Spots, luminarias que van incrustradas en el techo, son pequeñas y alumbran muy poco._

_*Preservativo: Condón._

_*Beso blanco: Cuando comparten el semen en un beso._

_*Caer redondo: Caer rendido/agotado._

_*Con la voz tomada: Algo afónico._

_*Le quedaban pintados: Que le quedaban más que bien, que le sientan bien._

_*Medialunas: un panificado dulce elaborado para comer en el desayuno o la merienda, también llamado croissant._


	2. Aprovechar la oportunidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí el segundo cap como lo prometí. Besitos.
> 
> Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertencen, son de Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Advertencias: Lemon R18, Eruri, vamos que no es tan malo, valdrá la pena para lo que se viene, ya verán.

.

.

**_"La confianza de los inocentes,_ **

**_es la más útil herramienta de los mentirosos"._ **

**_Stephen King_ **

.

.

Se tiró en el sillón, y aunque no quiso se durmió un rato hasta que el timbre lo despertó. Refregándose los ojos y bostezando, se puso de pie, mascullando unos insultos se fue hasta la puerta porque le seguía doliendo el cuerpo, miró por el ojo de pez y vio la cara de alegría de su amiga, y le abrió.

—Pasá, ¿y las *medialunas?

—Acá —dijo mostrándole una bolsa de papel madera de una panadería conocida.

—Hacé café con leche —le pidió caprichosamente, mientras le quitaba la bolsa e iba a tirarse de nuevo al sillón.

De inmediato sacó una de *medialunas y se la metió en la boca con hambre. Rogue salió del dormitorio y vino a mirar a la intrusa que estaba ahora en la cocina. Hanji quiso acariciarle la cabeza pero el minino no se dejó tocar. Luego de un rato volvió al living con las tazas y la bebida. Para entonces ya eran cerca de las siete de la tarde.

—Bueno, príncipe Carlos —se mofó la castaña—, ahí tenés, tu café con leche, tus *medialunas, ahora contame todo, con lujo de detalles.

Levi todavía masticaba la tercera factura. Se sentó y bebió un trago de la taza.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué hambre, boluda! Bueno, a ver, por donde empiezo…

—Eren me escribió, apenas te dejó acá —Levi la miró sorprendido—. No, no te voy a mostrar lo que me puso, primero contame todo, yo quiero saber tu versión y de ahí te chusmeo lo que me dijo.

—No te vas a ir de acá si no me contás, sabelo. Bueno, a ver, después que vos y Moblit se fueron, nos quedamos charlando un poco más. Pedí un banana Split y lo compartimos, no sé si es mi impresión o qué, pero me parece que le gusta verme comer, o capaz que son ideas mías. Como sea, comimos el postre, y… le digo que tiene unos ojos lindos, porque es la verdad, entonces me dice: "bueno, te llevo a tu casa". Yo me puse medio mal porque pensé que, no sé, *la había cagado o algo, pero después nos fuimos a su auto y se me acercó a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad, o sea, ¡hello! Tengo dos manos, tranquilamente me lo puedo poner yo, pero parece que se me quería acercar, así que yo ahí dije, ahora o nunca, y le comí la boca de un *besazo.

—¡AAAAAHHH! —acalló un grito de fangirl su amiga contra uno de los almohadones de la sala, mientras su cara de felicidad era inmensa—. ¿Y? ¿YYYYYY?

—Pará, pará, tranquilízate. Bueno, la cosa es que después de besarnos como si fuera una lucha de sopapas, ya nos empezamos a *manotear un poco, yo menos porque con el cinturón estaba medio restringido con los movimientos, y ya como que nos calentamos bastante. Entonces me dice: "¿tu casa o la mía?", boluda me quedé sin palabras, o sea… —movió las manos en el aire dando a entender su punto—, pero ahí nomás me dijo: "mi casa", así como que él eligió, digamos.

—¿Se fueron hasta Rhodes Rose?

—No, tiene un depa acá en la zona oeste, cerca del club Reiss.

—Ah, cierto, si a veces se queda ahí. Bueno, ¿entonces?

—Nada, *estábamos re alzados, para qué te voy a mentir. Así que ahí nomás en el ascensor *chapamos como locos, hasta que subió un tipo, así que medio nos *quedamos piolas, y después llegamos a su piso. ¡Tiene un piso entero el *chabón!

—Ah, sí, tiene mucha, muchísima *guita.

—Ah, *re lindo todo, los muebles, así bien limpito, grande, lujoso. La cosa que llegamos, me invita a tomar vino, menos mal no me preguntó si prefería alguno porque le iba a decir "tinto", yo los veo así, blancos o tintos, el resto es una ciencia que no me entra en *el mate.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿pero que pasó, cogieron o no?

Levi suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amiga que estaba expectante.

—Como monos en celo.

—¡AAAHHHH! ¡DALE CAMPEÓN, DALE CAMPEÓN, DALE CAMPEÓN, DALE CAMPEÓN!

Levi echó a reír con ganas mientras su amiga saltaba por todo el departamento revoleando el almohadón con una mano. Después que se calmó, medialuna de por medio, se sentó estilo indio en el sofá del costado y le pidió que continuara.

—Me duele todo, pero posta, no es por exagerar, pero habremos empezado… no sé, tipo 3 de la mañana, y eran las siete y media y el *chabón estaba meta *matraca-matraca. Yo ya no sabía qué más hacer, se la chupé como cinco veces, me agarró en todas las posiciones conocidas, desconocidas y por bautizar, y seguía con *el mástil firme como una estaca. ¡*Boluda! Te juro que casi me desmayo del agotamiento que tenía, me arde el culo mal.

—Qué linda sorpresita, ¿no?

—Uuuff, después de la cuarta mía, él por fin se vino, y caí fulminado en su cama, ¡ni siquiera me bañé, imaginate!

—¡Cuatro veces! ¿En serio?

—Como que me llamo Levi, te lo juro. Yo trataba de concentrarme, de aguantar, porque después de la segunda mía, él seguía con la *pija como roca, y uno tiene su orgullo también. Pero no, me tuve que tragar el orgullo. No sabés que *lomo, puta madre, qué *lomazo, tiene toda la panza cuadriculada el muy puto. Encima cómo se mueve, cómo te habla mientras *te la clava, sus ojos, aaaahhh… Es hermoso, por donde lo mirés. Encima, te despierta con besos en la espalda.

—¡Aaawww!

—Sí, boluda, posta, me empieza a besar así en plan super romántico, ¿no?, y yo tenía un lago de *baba sobre la almohada, ¡me quería morir! Ah, y me olvidé de contarte, cuando me subo al auto a la salida del bar, me abre la puerta, así re caballero, y-

—Te golpeaste *la marota contra el filo del techo —Hanji largó una carcajada tirándose sobre el sillón, después que su amigo asintiera.

—Bueno, igual, con la mayor dignidad posible me fui a bañar y después él trajo el almuerzo a la cama, unos sándwiches medio *fieritos, pero bueno, los había hecho él, así que para mí estaban fenomenales. Comimos y ya no daba quedarse, así que me fui a vestir.

—¿Seguían desnudos?

—Yo estaba con una bata que me alcanzó él cuando me bañé, y él tenía un bóxer azul. Ah, me acuerdo y me *pone los ratones a mil. Como sea, me ofreció traerme, así que vino hasta acá.

—¿Vino a tu *depa?

—No, no, me dejó en la entrada, pero igual nos besamos un montón, nos agendamos y chau. Me dijo que el lunes se iba de viaje y que volvía el miércoles, que entonces veamos de salir.

—¡AAAHHH! Voy a llorar de la emoción, Li. Te dije que son tal para cual, ¿ves? —se desquitó pegándole con el almohadón—. Y vos no me querías creer, enano puto.

—Pará, loca de mierda. Igual tampoco es que nos vamos a casar, tuvimos una química de la puta madre, pero hay que *ver qué onda. Eren es muy lindo, debe tener un millón de tipos detrás, y yo tengo lo mío pero no sé… es como que siento que está muy fuera de mi alcance.

—Callate, Li. Vos sos *re lindo, le atraés a un montón de gente, no te hagas el humilde. Además Eren no le *da bola a nadie, pero te lo juro, A NADIE. En la empresa no sabés, *las minitas se le tiran encima, y un par de tipos también lo invitaron, pero no sé si porque es el trabajo o qué, pero te juro, no le *da bola a nadie. Por eso me sorprendió, cuando me preguntó por vos. ¿Te acordás cuando nos sacamos esa selfie cuando salimos a La Plaza de las Almas?

—Cuando me obligaste, querrás decir.

—Bueno, estabas con una cara de culo imposible. El *tipo me pone like en la foto, así casual y después al otro día que vino al laboratorio, me preguntó por vos. Ahí yo hice las cartas astrales, y dije: estos dos tienen que estar juntos, tienen que estar juntos.

—Andá.

—Basta, dijiste que me ibas a dar la razón, dejate de joder y aceptá que yo en ésta* la pegué.

—Bueno, sí, tenías razón. Ahora contame que te dijo. Dale, no seas perra.

—Es *my friend también, así que no lo voy a *deschavar del todo.

—Sos MI mejor amiga, Han, no me vengas con *giladas.

—Mirá, vos *quédate tranqui, que a Eren le gustás muchísimo —su amigo no pudo evitar sonreír con suavidad ante esa confesión—, está muy interesado en vos.

—¿No le pareció mal que nos hayamos acostado así de una?

—Con respecto a eso, me dijo que se dio cuenta que no sos esa clase de persona que se da con cualquiera, y que lo que pasó, según sus propias palabras: "fue inevitable". Así que *no te hagas la cabeza *al pedo. Los dos la *pasaron bomba y listo.

—Bueno, ya tenés la info que buscabas, ahora dejá que me vaya a dormir porque no doy más.

—Mucha carne para ese culito, ¿eh?

—Uuufff, ni te imaginás.

Su amiga se fue, y al fin pudo ir a dormir para recuperarse.

:::::

El lunes Eren le mandó un mensaje contándole que se estaba yendo a Trost (una ciudad a unos 500 kilómetros de ahí), y que seguro se iba a cocinar por el calor. Levi le dijo que gracias a que era un simple analista podía trabajar tranquilo con aire acondicionado y la música que *se le cantaba.

Más tarde Eren le compartió una selfie, sentado en un lindo restaurante, comiendo un sofisticado plato de faisán con salsa de ciruelas y puré de calabaza con papas noisette. Levi le mandó una foto, haciendo la misma pose de Eren, e imitando algunas cosas (como que Eren tenía una palmera enana detrás y Levi puso un plumero dentro de un vaso a su espalda), con un plato con una torre de papas fritas.

_"El faisán te lo debo, se fue volando al ver el hacha con el que iba a acariciarlo"._

Eren se rió como un cuarto de hora, hasta que le saltaron las lágrimas. Le encantaba esa frescura del analista, que fuera tan directo, sin adornos, sin falsedades… porque estaba harto de ese ambiente.

 _"*Me hacés bien"_ —fue la escueta respuesta del empresario, y Levi sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

—Vos también *me hacés bien.

Eren regresó el miércoles. Desde el mediodía que se estaban escribiendo, y quedó en buscarlo de su departamento a las once. Ambos estaban ansiosos. Los dos vestidos para matar, se fueron a un coqueto restaurante donde Levi aceptó comer algo mejor que una simple hamburguesa.

Se rieron muchísimo con anécdotas del trabajo más que nada, y lograron conocerse un poco más, aunque era notable que necesitaban estar en contacto, palmearse una rodilla, acariciarse los dedos, tocarse un mechón de pelo, era más fuerte que ellos.

—La cosa que el viejo me pidió que borrara ese video —confesaba Levi—, me ofreció un montón de *plata, estaba re mortificado el *vejete.

—¿Y vos que hiciste?

—*Nah, me negué, o sea, todo bien, yo puedo ser re buena onda, pero mi trabajo es mi trabajo, y no voy a estar quebrando lasa reglas porque el viejo no quería ser descubierto *falopeándose. Lo que está mal, está mal.

—Capaz no te ofreció suficiente.

El más bajo se puso serio y lo miró mal.

—No hago esas cosas, menos si tiene que ver con la credibilidad de la empresa.

—Disculpá, no quería ofenderte, sólo quería probarte un poco, normalmente la gente se deja convencer por la cantidad adecuada.

—No sé con qué clase de gente estarás acostumbrado a tratar, pero ciertamente a mí la *guita no me hace traicionar mis principios.

—Muy buena respuesta, ¿pedimos postre?

Hablaron un poco más sobre sus mascotas, Eren le contó algunas travesuras de sus perros que distendieron de nuevo el ambiente y los hicieron reír bastante.

—Estaba apurado, medio dormido, así que fui y metí el pie sin mirar.

—¡Ay, no! No me digas que te habían cagado el zapato.

—No, no, ellos no hicieron nada, pero parece que una "señora" araña creyó que ese era un buen lugar para esconderse.

—¡No, no, no, dejate de joder! ¡Qué horrible!

—No te imaginás. Bueno, pido la cuenta, ¿dale?

—Dale.

Veinte minutos después estaban besándose como si fuera la última vez que iban a verse, en la puerta del departamento de Levi. Le costó encontrar la llave y abrir la cerradura, pero finalmente entraron para dar rienda a toda la pasión que habían acumulado esos días sin verse.

Ni siquiera llegaron a la cama, sobre la mesada de la pequeña cocina (en comparación del piso de Eren), Levi estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo y recibiendo todo el ímpetu con el que el empresario lo embestía.

Tres horas de lujuria pura y desmedida, que los dejaron completamente exhaustos.

Después de bañarse con las últimas fuerzas, se fueron a acostar. La verdad era que Eren podría haberse ido, pero estaba cansado y el más bajo le ofreció dormir abrazados, no había manera que rechazara esa oferta.

Desayunaron brevemente porque ambos se quedaron dormidos, de manera que Eren lo acercó hasta su trabajo, ambos sintiendo que les costaba despegarse para ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones, pero no había más remedio.

En la hora del almuerzo Levi se encontró con Hanji en el McDonalds.

—Boludo, mirate las ojeras, parecés un oso panda.

—Uufff, no sabés la paliza que me dieron anoche.

—A ustedes no los frena nada, ¿eh? Hay que mojarlos con agua helada me parece.

—Es que no se puede, nos vemos y es increíble, como una granada de éxtasis. Aaah…

—Bueno, pero, ¿y qué onda? ¿Ya son novios?

—No, pará, nos estamos conociendo todavía —Hanji lo miró como si estuviera loco—. Es así, podés tener un montón de química y matarte en la cama, pero después para tomar en serio las cosas hay muchos otros temas que ver primero.

—Bueno, pero si solo se encuentran para coger, mucho no van a poder hablar.

—Pero si no fue sólo para coger, cenamos, charlamos lo más bien como dos horas, estuvo fantástico. Eso sí, lo tengo que ver los fines de semana porque si no al otro día soy un zombie. No sé de qué está hecho te juro, pero *tiene un aguante que nunca había visto.

—¿Es algo para quejarse?

—No, no para nada. Ah, mirá —dijo mientras miraba su celular—, recibí una solicitud de amistad de Erwin Smith, no lo puedo creer.

—¿De quién? —dijo la mujer ajustando sus anteojos y *pispeando la pantalla.

—Éste rubio —habló, mientras aceptaba la misma—. ¿Te acordás que te conté de ese que era mi amor platónico en la secundaria? *Boluda, si te lo dije como tres veces —renegó al ver la cara fruncida de Hanji.

—¡Ah! ¿Ése que era el presidente del consejo de estudiantes, que le caía bien a los profes, y tenía cuerpo de super héroe?

—Sí, ése.

—A ver, déjame ver —dijo quitándole el celular y entrando a su perfil—. Ah, bueno, es un fisicoculturista, ¿qué onda? Está para partirlo en ocho como pizza.

—Sí, era re lindo, bah, sigue re lindo. Pero fuera de su físico me acuerdo que era un *pan de Dios, siempre te ayudaba, vivía haciendo cosas por todos, le colaboraba a los profes, todos los años siempre se ganaba el título de "mejor compañero". Era impecable.

—¿Y por qué te mandó una solicitud?

—Ni idea, hasta lo que sabía se había ido del país a estudiar, creo. Después de la graduación nunca más supe de él.

—¿Nunca le confesaste nada?

—*Nah, además creo que es hetero, no me acuerdo si al final salió o no con una chica del colegio. Nos llevábamos re bien, así que no iba a estar arruinando nuestra amistad.

—Bueno, después le voy a mandar una solicitud yo, capaz quiere ser mi "amiguito"—comentó elevando las cejas sugestivamente.

—Mandale, a ver qué pasa. Bueno, me voy, en media hora entro.

—Dale, yo también, manteneme al tanto de lo que pasa con Eren.

—Sí, sí, obvio. ¿Y esa pulsera?

—Esta me la regaló Moblit el otro día.

—¿Y, qué onda con Mo?

—No sé, ahí estamos, *tranqui. Me gusta estar con él, eso ya lo sabés, pero no estoy buscando nada serio por ahora.

—Bueno, no lo ilusiones entonces, *manejate con cuidado.

—Las cosas están claras, yo *puse las cartas sobre la mesa, así que él sabe. Igual ahora me estoy viendo sólo con él, la paso de diez, no me voy a quejar, ya después veremos en donde terminamos.

—Bueno, vos sabrás, nos vemos, chau.

—Dale, el sábado te escribo, parece que hay una pizzeada en lo de Jean.

—*Joya, nos hablamos.

Ese día fue agotador, tuvo mucho pero mucho trabajo junto a Mariano, su compañero, resolviendo y chequeando unos sistemas nuevos para una red de joyerías. Volvió fulminado. Eren estaba en una zona rural, le había avisado por la mañana, con lo cual no estuvo conectado el resto del día.

Se dio un baño, cenó ligero, y cuando estaba por dormirse escuchó un sonido proviniendo de su celular. Era una conversación de Messenger, de Erwin.

—Hola, Levi, ¡tanto tiempo!

—Hey, Erwin, *¿qué contás?

—Acá, regresando a los pagos. Hace como un año que volví al país, y en esta semana ya me estoy mudando a la ciudad de nuevo.

—Qué bien, bueno, bienvenido entonces.

—¿Sabés algo del grupo?

—Muy poco, perdí el contacto con casi todos, de vez en cuando me escribe Petra, se casó con Oluo, no sé si sabías. Erd andaba por España, se fue a vivir con el padre y hasta lo último que supe consiguió un buen *laburo. Ghunter se enfermó el año pasado y de ahí no tuve muchas novedades. Después creo que conversé un poco con Rico y con Marcos, pero del resto *ni idea.

—Ah, sí, yo también me hablo con Oluo y con Erd. Marcos me escribió hace unos días, quería que *hagamos una juntada, me pareció buena idea. La verdad que hace como una década que no los veo, y bueno ya que estoy aquí de vuelta, me gustaría que nos veamos un rato.

—Sí, dale, si me avisan con tiempo yo no tengo drama.

—Bueno, ¿me pasás tu celular así armo un grupo en whatsapp?

—Ok.

Luego se despidió porque ya no se aguantaba el sueño que tenía.

El viernes se encontró con Eren en el polideportivo de la ciudad, la Universidad de Sina se enfrentaba a la Universidad de Stonghess de la cual Eren era fanático, ya que había pertenecido a la hermandad y *la mar en coche.

El partido era de jockey sobre césped, la verdad fue bastante gente y aunque Levi no era de los eventos deportivos, ver a Eren gritando y aullando a todo pulmón, además de ir vestido como un jugador más, hizo que el rato que estuvieron allí fuera de lo más divertido. Afortunadamente Stonghess ganó, lo que devino en una euforia tremenda por parte de Eren que no cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad.

—Sos mi amuleto de la buena suerte —le soltó al analista en el auto, para después *comerle la boca a besos.

Esta vez decidieron ir a comer a un carrito al paso, al principio al empresario no le gustó del todo la idea, pero luego de *enchufarse dos choripanes, tuvo que admitir que fue de lo más acertado. Se sorprendieron de que en el parque todavía alquilaran botes, a decir por la hora (normalmente ya estaría cerrado), pero aprovecharon para salir en uno.

El parque tenía un pequeño lago artificial, lleno de peces koi, patos y algunos cisnes. Una hermosa fuente con luces de colores se lucía al centro, y algunas palmeras se destacaban en unos montículos al medio del mismo parecidos a islas. Levi no iba al parque desde pequeño, por lo que fue casi nostálgico. Eren agarró el remo derecho y él el izquierdo, pero después de morirse de risa porque no podían coordinar apropiadamente y daban vueltas como trompo, decidieron turnarse.

El moreno aprovechó para abrazar a Levi y tomó una selfie muy bonita de ellos con el lago de fondo. De inmediato la subió a su muro, _"Una noche en la mejor compañía_ ", fue el pie de foto que eligió. Levi le dio "me encanta" a la misma y le dejó un breve comentario: _"Tal cual"._

Sin apuro, ya que Levi no trabajaba al otro día y Eren parecía andar con algo de tiempo libre, compraron unas latas de bebidas y se fueron con el auto al mirador de la ciudad. Estaba un poco atestado de gente, pero encontraron un rincón para sentarse, fumar tranquilos y beber sin interrupciones. Charlaron y charlaron hasta que se percataron que eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, ya no había prácticamente nadie, excepto un guardia que estaba en la otra punta cabeceando debajo de un farol.

Se besaron bajo las estrellas, el firmamento estaba limpio de nubes, esta vez se tomaron el tiempo necesario, pero en pocos minutos Levi estuvo jadeando sobre la falda de Eren mientras los roces se volvían intensos. No hubo que decir mucho, el empresario lo llevó a su departamento y estuvieron cogiendo sin parar hasta las ocho de la mañana.

Esta vez Eren fue mucho más cuidadoso, si bien su energía seguía estando, se tomó el tiempo necesario para preparar adecuadamente a Levi, no dejó ningún resquicio de piel sin besar, o lamer, o morder. Tocarlo era como drogarse, siempre lo dejaba con ganas de más. Levi reunía todas esas cualidades tanto físicas como de personalidad, mente, y espíritu que tanto había buscado en alguien.

Desde joven, la educación y la alimentación de Eren habían sido sumamente estrictas. Su amorosa madre, rayaba en la obsesión cuando de estética se trataba. Las golosinas estaban prohibidas, todavía recuerda que una vez recibió tremenda paliza cuando le encontraron "un escondite" de chocolates debajo de la cama. Había un chef en su mansión que les preparaba al pie de la letra todos los menús que los nutricionistas les confeccionaban. Jugos naturales, agua mineral, gaseosas light, no había forma de escapar al sacrificado régimen.

Su itinerario era muy apretado, del colegio siempre *salía volando a sus clases de inglés, francés y alemán. Otros días iba a sus clases de violín y el resto a hacer fútbol. Así que era normal llegar muy cansado a su casa, sin tener casi tiempo para él mismo.

Recordaba a un compañerito al que la mayoría le hacía mucho bullying, se llamaba Reiner (de ahí el nombre de su actual mascota), el chico era algo gordito y callado. Rubio, de piel blanca y muy tímido, no solía defenderse mucho, y Eren siempre fue de las personas que no aceptaban las injusticias, por lo que solía enfrentarse a sus abusivos *sin pelos en la lengua. *Hicieron buenas migas rápidamente. Secretamente, Eren lo envidiaba un poco. El chico comía grandes cantidades de golosinas, sándwiches y bebidas azucaradas sin una pisca de remordimiento.

Eren no lo sabría en ese entonces, pero le producía cierta satisfacción ver comer a Reiner con tanto entusiasmo, ya que él mismo no podía, e incluso cuando decidía desobedecer y le aceptaba alguna cosa, inmediatamente se sentía culpable de haber comido algo que no era saludable. Así que disfrutaba a través de Reiner lo que él no podía. Se volvió una costumbre comprarle todo lo que el chico le pidiera, e incluso, en los pocos tiempos libres que le quedaban en la semana, el moreno lo invitaba a comer en algún McDonalds. Cuando empezó a percatarse que muchas cosas pasaban dentro de sus pantalones cuando veía las caras de satisfacción de Reiner al tener el estómago lleno, fue tarde. Su ahora "amigo", se había puesto de novio con una preciosa rubiecita de la clase contigua.

Eren se sintió defraudado, aunque el otro no tuviera la culpa de nada, y decidió no hablarle nunca más. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, había experimentado lo mismo, aunque a niveles mucho más profundos y complejos, cuando observaba a Levi. Verlo comer con tanto gusto era un placer del que no pensaba privarse en absoluto.

Levi volvió a su casa a eso de las ocho de la noche, doblemente cansado, ya que antes de volverse habían seguido con sus intensas actividades sexuales sobre el sillón de la sala de estar de Eren por al menos una hora. Se duchó de nuevo, y cayó duro sobre la cama. Ni siquiera los reclamos de Rogue lograron hacerlo reaccionar.

El domingo por la mañana Connie lo invitó a un partido de fútbol, pero le dolían demasiado las caderas y tuvo que declinar la oferta. Erwin le escribió de nuevo, y le preguntó si tendría tiempo para tomarse un café frente a la plaza, junto con Marcos y Oluo, por la tarde. No tenía muchas ganas de salir para ser honestos, pero en vista de que le había escrito a Eren y por alguna razón el moreno no había leído aún los mensajes (se fijó cuidadosamente además que no estuvo conectado en todo el día ni al Face, ni a Whattsapp), decidió que no estaría mal reactivar su vida social para variar. Ya se conocía, si dejaba que el "huracán Eren" acaparara toda su atención iba a ser nocivo.

Hanji le escribió al mediodía, estaba tirada en su casa en brazos de Moblit, Levi sonrió y se dijo que no faltaba nada para que ella aceptara formalizar la relación. Eso lo hizo reflexionar sobre su presente con el empresario. Era obvio que química sobraba, sus charlas era muy fluidas, casi no habían tenido ningún tipo de roce o choque, a pesar de que había cosas en las que pensaban totalmente diferente, entonces… ¿qué onda? Luego recordó la selfie que subió Eren a su muro de ellos dos juntos. ¿No era un poco pronto? Aunque ya habían salido tres veces y habían follado sus buenas horas, ninguno de los dos parecía demasiado apurado como para "rotular" la relación.

Se quedó mirando el techo con el celular sobre el pecho, Rogue se acercó y se tiró a su lado, dejando que le rascara la panza con suavidad. ¿Llegarían a ser novios formales con Eren? A él le había gustado mucho que el moreno subiera esa foto, de alguna manera era como ir "presentándolo" en sociedad, ¿o sólo sería su impresión? La verdad no se había metido mucho en el perfil de Eren, ¿debería hacerlo? Bueno, con mirar no le hacía mal a nadie, para eso eran los perfiles después de todo, ¿o no?

No se diga más. Se sentó en la cama y abrió su notebook que estaba cerca, se dirigió al perfil de Eren y comenzó a mirar las publicaciones. Notó con desaliento que para Eren era bastante común subir fotos con toda clase de gente. Había un rubio, que según las etiquetas se llamaba _"Armin, la enciclopedia andante",_ que salía bastante seguido, y aparentemente no tenía problemas en invadir el espacio personal de Eren. Incluso en varias se los veía abrazados y sonrientes. Luego había una chica muy hermosa, muchísimo, de nombre _Mikasa_ , que también aparecía en la mayoría de las capturas. _"Acá con Mika en la muestra",_ rezaba una de las fotos. ¿Sería una amiga? ¿Sería otra amante? Sacudió la cabeza, no quería que sus pensamientos se desbocaran, además, si así fuera, Eren estaba en todo su derecho, porque en ningún momento hablaron de formalizar.

Bueno, ¿quién habla de formalizar a la tercera salida? Se mordió la uña del dedo gordo de la mano, mientras seguía stalkeando el perfil del hermoso hombre. Tan compenetrado estaba que no se percató que ya estaba en fotos del año anterior; entonces la vio. La primera foto donde Eren estaba besando con mucho ímpetu a una tal "Annie". Levantó una ceja. Aparentemente Eren había tenido una novia formal. Tenía lindo cuerpo, no lo iba a negar, pero la cara parecía de una matona, encima con una nariz prominente y ganchuda. Bueno, tal vez le estaban ganando un poco los celos ¡*Wait! ¿Celos? ¿*Really? ¿Celos?

Cerró la tapa de la computadora y decidió que mejor se ponía en marcha si no quería llegar tarde a la reunión de ex estudiantes. Para subir un poco su autoestima se *empilchó con lo mejor que tenía, se puso bastante perfume y se fue caminando tranquilo, después de todo le quedaba a unos veinte minutos a paso relajado. No se fue sin antes dejarle una lata de atún fresco a Rogue. El gatito le reclamaba su falta de presencia en la casa últimamente.

Cuando llegó, estaban Marcos y Erwin. Y… ¡Wow! Simplemente, wow. Erwin estaba alto, muchísimo más alto, le sacaba casi cabeza y media, llevaba una camisa negra y un pantalón de vestir color crema, se notaba a la legua todo su tonificado cuerpo. Levi apostaría que hasta tenía músculos en las cejas, que seguían grandes y tupidas como las recordaba. Marco en cambio parecía que un camión le había pasado por encima, barbudo y con profundas entradas en la frente, conservaba sus hoyuelos característicos.

Lo saludó con beso y cuando fue el turno de Erwin… mentiría si no dijera que había logrado acelerarle un poco el corazón, el rubio le sonrió y fue como si un reflector lo hubiera dejado ciego. ¡Qué fuerte que estaba el tipo! Sus ojos azul profundo tenían una mirada penetrante y severa, al parecer el paso de los años había endurecido ciertos aspectos de su personalidad, pero eso no hacía sino volverlo más atractivo.

—¡Levi! Se nota que te trata bien la vida, ¿eh? —habló Marcos mientras tomaban asiento—. Estás más gordito —señaló mordazmente, y aunque en su mente Levi le había reventado la cabeza con un bate de béisbol, con toda la diplomacia posible le contestó.

—Bueno, mejor gordito que calvo, al menos lo mío se cura con una dieta.

Erwin se largó a reír estruendosamente, Marcos lo acompañó aunque le lanzó una mirada filosa como una flecha al analista.

—Sos genial —lo alabó Erwin cuando se calmó un poco—, siempre me acordaba de esos comentarios tuyos tan precisos. No cambiaste nada, no tenés arrugas siquiera.

—Bueno, es más fácil mantenerse joven sin esposa e hijos, a las pruebas me remito —dijo Marcos señalándolos a ambos—. Yo creo que a este paso en poco tiempo me vuelvo gay.

—¿No te casaste? —preguntó a Erwin, con auténtica curiosidad.

—¡Qué se va a casar! —respondió Marcos adelantándose—. Si es más gay que Jeffree Star.

El más bajo abrió los ojos extremadamente asombrado.

—¿Qué te sorprendés, *boludo? Si vos también *te la comés —siguió Marcos que al parecer estaba disfrutando de la incómoda charla, capaz en venganza de sus dichos anteriores.

—No, nada, solo me agarró desprevenido, eso es todo.

—Sí, bueno, salí del clóset hace unos tres años —prosiguió el rubio—, no es cómo si hubiera sido algo fácil de manejar. Pero ahora estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida, te diría.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por? —siguió indagando Levi.

—Terminé hace un buen tiempo con una relación muy tóxica, me fue muy bien con algunas inversiones que estuve haciendo, y mi hermano está por ser papá dentro de dos meses, así que no puedo estar más feliz.

—Te odio, Erwin, en serio —le largó Marcos y los tres rieron un poco—. El hijo de puta tiene *guita, está libre, encima *tiene una pinta que hasta yo te *daría bola —los tres estallaron en carcajadas.

—Uh, Oluo dice que se le complicó, no puede venir —dijo Erwin revisando una notificación de su celular—. Bueno, igual yo les agradezco que hayan venido ustedes, hace poco que volví, no tenía idea lo mucho que había cambiado la ciudad, es bueno ver caras conocidas.

—¿Por qué no escribiste antes? —preguntó Levi.

—Bueno, es que tuve esta relación que les dije, muy tóxica, y para evitar problemas decidí no tener perfil en las redes sociales. Solo manejaba uno del estudio de abogados que dirigía en el exterior y nada más. Recién ahora me estoy empapando de todo esto. Pero bueno, la próxima organizo mejor, los invito a un asado en mi casa, jugamos a las cartas, *guitarreamos un poco y nos ponemos más al día.

—Sí, dale, yo me apunto —exclamó Marcos—, me viene bien un poco de relax.

—¿Mucho estrés? —preguntó Erwin.

—Bueno, hace tres meses perdí el laburo, ahora hace una semana empecé en una empresa, en la Cervecera Las Murallas, así que al menos eso ya está. Después Dora, mi mujer está embarazada —miró a ambos con mala cara—, de mellizos, ya tenemos *dos pibes, así que se multiplicó la cosa, y mi viejo está enfermo, parece que tiene demencia senil, así que…

—Bueno, los nacimientos no son malas noticias —trató de suavizar Levi—, y al menos estás con trabajo, peor sería que hubieras estado sin.

—¿Y vos enano? No dijiste nada.

—Si no me dieron tiempo. Igual, no tengo mucho para contar, después de la graduación me recibí de analista de sistemas a los tres o cuatro años, trabajé en algunas empresas de *medio pelo, hasta que entré en Pixis S.R.L. Estoy en el staff de desarrollo y prueba. Me gusta mucho lo que hago, la paso bien. Siempre viví acá, tengo un departamento que este año termino de pagar, y nada, eso.

—¿Estás en pareja?

—*No tenés chance, Marcos —le respondió Levi serio, de inmediato volvieron a reír los tres.

—¡Que enano, *pelotudo! Ya te dije, si llego a probar, prefiero mil veces al cejón.

—Igual no te daría chance *ni en pedo —le largó antes de aclarar su estado civil actual—. Estoy soltero, por ahora. O sea, nunca falta *un palo donde rascarse, pero nada oficial.

—Me corrijo, los odio a los dos.

Conversaron cerca de una hora más, donde no faltaron los recuerdos de las travesuras que cometían, las anécdotas, las nostalgias. Marcos se excusó, tenía que ir a cenar a su casa porque era el cumpleaños del suegro, pero les pidió que se mantuvieran en contacto, que iba a lograr reunir a la mayor cantidad posible para hacer el reencuentro como se debía.

—Éste Marcos es un loco —acotó Levi terminando su porción de torta selva negra.

—Me alegra un montón volver a verte —le dijo Erwin una vez que estuvieron solos, Levi lo miró sin entender mucho sus palabras.

—Ah, sí, está bueno reencontrarse. ¿Es increíble, no? Todo lo que te hace la vida en 10 años.

—Bueno, con vos se *portó fenómeno la vida —continuó Erwin. Levi comenzó si a preguntarse si era su idea o este hermoso hombre le estaba dando demasiados cumplidos.

¿No sería irónico? Que justo ahora Erwin viniera a fijarse en él, después que había estado tan enamorado en su juventud. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se le hubiera confesado en ese entonces? Erwin dijo que había salido del clóset hacía unos tres años, así que era seguro que lo hubiera rechazado, hizo bien en cerrar la boca.

—Bueno, vos no te quejes, que *tenés pinta, título del exterior, todo. Me da curiosidad, ¿qué te hizo volver acá? Digo, ¿te fue mal allá afuera?

—No, la verdad me iba bárbaro, pero extrañaba la familia, mis padres siguen aquí, y también… no sé, quería volver, nostalgia supongo. Che, sé que se hizo medio tarde, ¿pero te *jode mucho si vamos a comer algo? Es que mis viejos están en un casamiento, y no tengo muchas ganas de comer solo. Bah, si no tenés algún compromiso.

Levi miró de reojo su celular, desde hacía una media hora atrás, refulgía el aviso de un mensaje de whatsapp pendiente, no quiso entrar a la aplicación para que el otro supiera que ya había visto su mensaje, por lo que desde afuera miró lo que podía leer.

Era Eren, que al fin se había dignado contestarle, tenía una explicación larga de vaya a saber uno qué, no tenía ganas de leerla ya mismo, si el moreno se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo (estaba esperando su respuesta desde la mañana) para escribirle, él también se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo en contestar.

—Sí, dale, pero hagamos algo de tiempo porque recién terminé la torta y no tengo mucho hambre todavía.

—Bueno, vamos a caminar un poco, de paso me mostrás los cambios de la ciudad.

—Fantástico.

Pagaron a medias, ya que Marcos se fue sin abonar lo suyo, seguía *siendo un ratón con todas las letras. Caminaron mucho rato, tranquilos, conversando, mientras Levi fumaba y Erwin lo reprendía por ese vicio. Hablaron muchísimo, tanto que la ciudad pasó a un segundo plano.

Levi recordó porqué era que ese hombre le había gustado tanto, por esa forma tan tranquila de hablar, como si pudiera encontrarle una solución a todo, por su aplomo, su fe en la humanidad (él siempre tendía a ser un poco más pesimista), por su preciosa cabellera digna de una película de Hollywood, por esa mirada tan poderosa con la que parecía atravesarte, y bueno ni hablar de lo atractivo que era, más de uno se daba vuelta a mirarlo con la mandíbula desencajada.

—Te quedaste callado —le llamó la atención el rubio.

—Ah, sí, estaba pensando, me distraje, *sorry. ¿Me preguntaste algo?

—No, solo hablaba de lo diferente que está el parque. ¿Te estoy aburriendo?

—No, no, te juro que no me aburrís, soy yo, a veces *cuelgo, me desconecto —se rió nerviosamente y se pasó la mano por su nuca rapada y suave.

—¿Te jode si te confieso algo? Igual es de hace un millón de años, pero que se yo, estamos charlando tan a gusto que me parece que si no te lo digo ahora no te lo voy a decir nunca.

—¿Qué cosa?

Se detuvieron frente al lago, algunos patos se les arrimaron a ver si recibían pan o *pochoclos dulces.

—No te lo tomes a mal, es lo único que te pido, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerte sentir incómodo, ni nada. Pero el primer hombre que me gustó en la vida fuiste vos.

Levi abrió la boca sin poder creer esa confesión, con los ojos bastante grandes. Erwin se giró un poco avergonzado y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su perfecto pantalón de vestir, el cual le marcaba tremendo culo, sólo por si alguien quería saber. Levi carraspeó un poco y se cruzó de brazos y luego se echó a reír con verdaderas ganas, Erwin lo observó desconcertado.

—No lo puedo creer, en serio, esto es… hilarante. ¿Así que yo te gustaba a vos?

—Creo que decir "gustar" era poco, la verdad estaba medio enamorado. Pensé que no se notaba, hasta que Nile me lo dijo, es más me jodía y todo, así que yo intentaba no ser tan obvio, y estuve casi, casi a punto de decírtelo, pero justo te pusiste de novio con la chica esa de anteojos y pelo revuelto, la flaca alta que *hablaba hasta por los codos, así que no dio.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué yo me puse de novio con una *mina?

—Sí, esa que estaba con vos, te venía a buscar a la puerta del colegio y todo, y a veces a la mañana venían juntos.

—¡No, no, no, noooo! —Levi se rió con más ganas y después aclaró—. Esa no era mi novia, Erwin, yo nunca tuve novias en mi vida, soy gay desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre la *tuve re clara con eso. Esa chica es Hanji, mi mejor amiga, es más, todavía nos seguimos juntando y todo, es casi, como una hermana te diría. Ella en ese tiempo tenía un problema con un *flaco que medio la acosaba, entonces nos íbamos juntos y yo la buscaba a la mañana como para cuidarla un poco y para que el otro boludo no la jodiera más. Pero eso es todo.

Erwin lo miró frunciendo las tupidas cejas dándole un aspecto que infundía respeto, y luego largó un hondo suspiro.

—¡Qué *pavote que fuí! —exclamó el rubio algo avergonzado—. Nunca se me ocurrió preguntar, te juro que todos estaban seguros de que era tu novia.

—Y bueno, cosas que pasan. Para que no te sientas mal, te digo que a mí también me gustabas un montón, pero yo pensaba que vos eras hetero, así que no se me cruzó por la cabeza hablarte.

Erwin dejó de reírse y lo miró con bastante intensidad.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Yo te gustaba también?

—Sí, por eso me reí tanto recién. No puedo creer que la situación con Hanji se haya malinterpretado así. En fin, ¡qué lástima!

—Ah, sí, que lástima… Bueno, ¿te parece si vamos a cenar? Yo te invito.

—Vamos, pero *dejate de joder, pagamos a medias.

Fueron a una trattoria y comieron unos suculentos platos de pastas. Erwin también era de *buen diente, así que se la pasaron elogiando a los chefs del lugar.

—Todavía tengo el álbum de fotos del *viaje de egresados —le contó Erwin.

—¡Qué tiempos! Yo no sé qué hice con las fotos, pero no tengo casi nada de ese entonces. Bah, solo las libretas de calificaciones y una que otra carpeta, fotos no recuerdo.

—Estamos cerca de mi hotel, si querés pasamos y lo vemos mientras tomamos un café.

Levi titubeó unos instantes antes de responder, ¿irse al hotel con Erwin para ver un álbum de fotos? ¿No era eso un poco sospechoso? Bueno, ni que lo fuera a violar, menos Erwin que era más bueno que Lassie atada. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Si se ponía incómodo o algo era tan simple como volverse a su casa y listo. Pero una vocecita interna le decía que eso estaba mal, que Eren estaba esperando su respuesta y que seguramente ver las fotos no iba a ser lo único que sucedería. Por algún extraña razón le vinieron a la mente las fotos del moreno con toda esa gente alrededor. ¿Ellos eran exclusivos? No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía es que no eran novios formales aún, así que no estaba cometiendo ningún pecado, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto?

—Si estás cansado, no importa, lo dejamos para otro día.

Miró la hora, las diez de la noche, tampoco era taaaan tarde, pero mañana trabajaba.

—No tengo nada para hacer, vamos si querés. La verdad tengo ganas de ver ese álbum.

Erwin pagó antes de que él pudiera sacar la billetera. Tomaron un taxi y en un cuarto de hora estaban frente al "Black Star", un lujoso hotel de la ciudad. Ciertamente Erwin debía tener un muy buen pasar económico como para costearse un cuarto en ese lugar. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ni siquiera le había preguntado a qué se dedicaba, tal vez porque más se la pasaron hablando del pasado que del presente.

Llegaron hasta la habitación 707. Era increíble, era una suite sin dudas, más de 100 metros cuadrados de puro derroche y fastuosidad por donde se lo mirara, la decoración, los muebles, el balcón, todo.

Erwin tenía varias maletas en un rincón, y todo muy bien ordenado, cosa que a Levi le agradó de entrada. Puso música suave, una selección de temas ochentosos en YouTube. Revolvió entre sus cosas y al fin sacó el álbum. Se sentaron en los bonitos sillones de una pequeña sala de estar, no sin antes abrir unas latas de cerveza del frigobar, por lo pronto el café podía esperar.

—¡Mirá esto! Es una reliquia —comentó el analista entusiasmado, mientras pasaba las hojas despacio, en verdad era como volver el tiempo atrás.

—Sí, tengo muchas más fotos, cuando venga el camión de la mudanza va a llegar una caja enorme, tengo que clasificarla, pero ahí debo tener fácil como 300 más.

—¡*Ta loco!

Levi notó que si bien todos sus ex compañeros salían en las imágenes, él estaba casi en todas, incluso había varias donde estaba solo.

—¿Cuándo me sacaste ésta? —dijo señalando una donde él estaba apoyado contra el marco de una de las ventanas mirando hacia afuera. Tenía el cabello un poco largo, en ese tiempo no se rapaba la nuca, y el *flequillo le cubría parte de los ojos, parecía una especie de emo a decir verdad.

—Bueno… yo solía tomarte muchas fotos, pero creo que no te dabas cuenta —el más bajo lo miró acusadoramente—. Disculpame, en serio, era un arrebato de juventud, ahora me doy cuenta que te estaba acosando un poquito.

—¿Un poquito? ¡Tenés un montón así! —medio chilló indignado.

—Te pido disculpas, en serio, es que sos, eras —se corrigió—, tan lindo, y me gustabas, así que…

—Bueno, ¡qué remedio! Yo en cambio no tengo ninguna de vos, o sea, así solo. Si revuelvo capaz consigo alguna del grupo en la cena o en el viaje, pero nada más. Mierda que creciste, ¿no? Digo, estás como más… grande.

—Ah, es que voy mucho al gimnasio, es una pasión y me ayuda a desestresarme. Igual si querés mi opinión, yo creo que ahora estás mucho mejor que en la secundaria.

Levi sopesó la situación, era más que evidente que Erwin le estaba *tirando los perros, y sabía que mientras más tiempo permaneciera ahí, más probabilidades había de que la cosa *se fuera de claro a oscuro. Una pequeña punzada de culpa le aguijoneó el estómago. ¿Culpa? ¿Por qué? Después de todo no estaba en una relación formal con nadie, tampoco era como si algo fuera a suceder con Erwin, ¿no? ¿No?

—Bueno, gracias. Después de todo creo que los dos mejoramos *un cacho, ¿eh?

Levantó la mirada y tropezó con la de Erwin, sus rostros estaban algo cerca, o mejor dicho el rubio se le estaba acercando, ¡help! ¿Qué hacer, qué ha…?

Sus labios se juntaron muy brevemente, Erwin sonrió con gusto y luego se alejó.

—Disculpá, en serio, es que… no sé, te vi hoy y es como que se me revolvieron todos esos recuerdos. No quiero propasarme, pero es que tenía que sacarme la duda.

—¿La duda de qué?

—De cómo sería besarte, me lo imaginé muchísimas veces.

Levi tragó en seco, él también se lo había imaginado *un montón, y ni hablar de las miles de *pajas que le había dedicado a su amor platónico en aquellos días.

—Bueno, nos saquemos las dudas entonces, total un beso no es para tanto —ni él se creyó lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero, ¡vamos! El rubio había sido una persona muy importante en su vida, ¿y cuántas veces tendría la posibilidad de besarlo a su antojo? Aunque más no fuera para sacarse las ganas de saber… de saber cómo hubiera sido.

Esta vez el beso fue más preciso, la boca de Erwin era grande en comparación con la suya, caliente, sus enormes manos prácticamente tenían su cabeza inmovilizada. Su lengua se deslizó suave y juguetona dentro de su boca, por lo que cerró los ojos para disfrutar los roces. Erwin iba lento, disfrutando, sin apuros, mostrando una técnica envidiable. Levi *no era de palo, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar muy rápido a los besos deliciosos del rubio.

Se acercó a su cuerpo, apretándolo tentadoramente con sus manos que habían bajado por su espalda hasta su cintura, ¿a qué dios debía agradecer por tanta suerte junta? Cuando se dio cuenta que ambos tenían la respiración acelerada, supo que si no se detenía definitivamente iba a terminar en la cama de ese fantástico espécimen. Pero ya no pensaba con demasiada claridad, se apoyó contra el fornido torso del de ojos azules y sus manos se estremecieron ante la dureza de unos perfectos y bien formados pectorales.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sutilmente sobre la fina camisa negra, sintiendo como esos músculos reaccionaban a sus roces. Volvió a unir sus bocas y sorbió la lengua del rubio con ganas, mientras los sonidos escalaban más y más alto. Erwin se alejó de repente, su aliento caliente salía de a bocanadas, tenía los labios brillantes de deseo e inflamados con la reciente pasión que se hacía lugar.

—Levi, si seguimos así… no me voy a contener.

—Bueno, entonces no te contengas.

Había cedido. ¿Cómo decirle que no a ese monumento al capitán américa? Era imposible.

Erwin sonrió tranquilo y con facilidad lo agarró de los brazos para traerlo hasta su regazo. _"Sólo es una noche de locura y listo",_ se decía mentalmente, _"además ni siquiera sé si Eren tiene otras personas con las que se ve. Me voy a dar un gusto y nada más"._

Se siguieron besando, mientras Erwin levantaba su remera para poder acceder a más porciones de su cuerpo. Levi se sintió feo a su lado, insignificante, frente a esa muralla de cuerpo esculpido digno del dios Atlas. El rubio descendió rápidamente hasta sus tetillas, las comenzó a succionar con bastante fuerza y Levi tembló entre sus poderosos brazos.

Un poco tironeando y tratando de que no reventaran los botones, logró sacarle la camisa al fin. Largó un suspiro fuerte y Erwin lo miró desconcertado.

—¡*Qué bueno que estás! —largó sin poder evitarlo.

Levi se lanzó a devorar toda la carne que estuviera a su disposición, dejó la voz de su conciencia encerrada allá en el fondo y a lo lejos, para disfrutar sin prejuicios, ni escrúpulos.

Erwin apoyó su espalda contra el sofá, y se dejó explorar sin resistirse. De tanto en tanto atraía el rostro de Levi al suyo para besarlo con mucho sentimiento.

—Te juro que no lo puedo creer, estar así con vos —le dijo con voz grave—. Me lo imaginé muchas, muchas veces, pero ni cerca de la realidad. Gracias por quedarte.

Levi lo miró entusiasmado, y decidió que mejor dejaban las palabras de lado e iban a la acción. Ya estaba semi desnudo encima de Míster Olimpia, sintiendo lo bien que se sentía ser estrujado por sus fuertes manos. Se sentía como un muñeco de trapo, pero esa sensación no estaba para nada mal.

—¿Nos bañamos? —Invitó Erwin mientras seguía mordiendo el cuello blanco y tenso de Levi quien accedió asintiendo.

El baño era un espectáculo, Erwin reguló la temperatura y entre más besos, se terminaron de desnudar mutuamente. El más bajo miró sus reflejos en el espejo sobre la pared, antes de que el vapor del agua nublara su superficie. Se sintió en verdad muy poca cosa comparado con el otro. Le hubiera gustado encontrarle algún defecto, alguna mancha, alguna verruga peluda, un grano, una cicatriz fea, un "algo" de lo que pudiera mofarse o sentirse superior, pero no, el desgraciado era perfecto, tan perfecto que… ¡wow! Sus ojos se abrieron como el *dos de oro.

Estaba bastante seguro que en toda su vida no había visto algo como eso, *face to face, aclaremos. Porque vergas en las porno había visto cosas descomunales, pero detrás de una pantalla era una cosa y tenerlo ahí en frente era otra cosa completamente diferente. La tenía grande, y eso que solo estaba semi erecto. Erwin se dio cuenta que le estaba mirando la entrepierna con algo de temor, por lo que se acercó, lo abrazó y volvió a besarlo suave, despacio, de una manera que pronto los puso a jadear, a la vez que sus manos se deleitaban con la anatomía del más bajo.

—No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada que no te guste —le avisó para que se relajara.

Lo que hicieron dentro de la bañera, debajo del fuerte chorro de la ducha, fue de todo menos un baño. Erwin tomó una esponja que había comprado recientemente, la llenó de jabón líquido con olor a melón, y se dio el gusto de embadurnar el cuerpo de Levi por todas partes. El analista no se quedó atrás, aprovechó para tallarle la espalda, los brazos, el pecho, las caderas y la entrepierna. Erwin, a diferencia de Eren que era lampiño prácticamente (¿o se haría depilar?), tenía una buena cantidad de cabellos en el cuerpo, y otro tanto en la entrepierna, aunque se notaba que se los recortaba.

Su falo estaba erecto por completo, después de que Levi se encargara de friccionarlo con ambas manos y el jabón líquido "para que quedara limpio", sí, claro. Había que tener cuidado con esa *anaconda. Incluso era complicado manejar el de Eren, aunque no era tan grueso, ya no estaba tan seguro si podría afrontar tamaño desafío. ¿Y qué hacía pensando en el pene de Eren cuando tenía sus manos en la entrepierna de otra persona?

Erwin le devolvió las atenciones, una vez que se enjuagó bien el cuerpo. El de cabello negro estaba con las palmas apoyadas en una de las paredes y en puntas de pie, mientras el rubio besaba su nuca y sin ningún pudor masajeaba su entrada con algo de jabón en sus manos, una escarbando en su retaguardia y otra masturbándolo exquisitamente. A pesar de que parecía lo contrario, Erwin no era bruto, iba suave, probando y esperando las reacciones de Levi. El más bajo estaba gimiendo bajito contra la pared, disfrutando completamente de las atenciones recibidas.

Con delicadeza le deslizó un dedo adentro, Levi arqueó la espalda gruñendo de una forma que casi era un ronroneo. Los dedos de Erwin eran gruesos, en cambio los de Eren… ¡Bueno, basta con Eren!

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el rubio resoplando excitado sobre su oído.

—Mñnmm… —respondió sin poder articular palabra.

Se tomaron su tiempo pero no demasiado, el jabón no era el lubricante ideal, podía dejar demasiado sensible la piel o bien escaldarla. Por lo que Erwin le sacó los dos dedos que ya tenía adentro y lo enjuagó bien.

Se secaron mutuamente, entre jadeos, risas y miradas lascivas, para ir a tirarse un poco mojados todavía en la enorme cama del lugar. Fácil tendría tres plazas si no se quedaba corto. Ahí Erwin lo giró con rapidez y enterró su cara entre sus pálidas nalgas, logrando que soltara un jadeo erótico. Levi se abrazó a una de las almohadas para no permitir que más ruidos vergonzosos se le escaparan de la garganta, y dejó que el más alto impregnara toda su entrada con su espesa y pegajosa saliva.

Le encantaba sentir a esa poderosa lengua tratando de invadir su cuerpo, embistiéndolo y lubricando ese sector tan sensible. Lo volvió a girar para dejarlo de espaldas, y ni lerdo ni perezoso Erwin comenzó a darle un buena mamada, mientras volvía a intentar colar sus dedos.

Levi gruñó abriendo más sus piernas, al sentir ese familiar cosquilleo en sus partes bajas. Demasiada estimulación. Miró hacia Erwin, pudo apreciar su enorme espalda, los músculos tensos de sus brazos, su perfecto abdomen, sus ojos penetrantes mientras engullía su sensibilizada carne. Movió las caderas sin poder evitarlo, su propio instinto pulsando por manifestarse. Lanzó un corto pero potente grito, y todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando las falanges de Erwin encontraron su próstata.

Con mucha experticia lo estimuló suavemente en ese delicado punto, mientras no dejaba de chupársela con algo de fuerza.

—¡Pará, Er-win! ¡Acabo, ah! ¡Acabo!

A tiempo lo sacó de su boca, pero le terminó manchando parte de la mejilla, mientras se retorcía en agónico gozo. Al rubio no le molestó tener la corrida en su cara, buscó un pañuelo descartable de uno de sus bolsos y se limpió rápidamente.

Levi sintió un poco de frío cuando le volvió algo de lucidez después del intenso orgasmo, pero pronto regresó cuando Erwin volvió a posicionarse arriba suyo. Los besos volvieron, por lo vista al rubio le gustaba mucho la estimulación bucal, y él no se iba a quejar, para nada. Juntó ambos miembros y los acarició entre sus manos, arrancándole jadeos al más grande. Así juntos en sus manos, era bastante notable la diferencia de tamaños. No es como si eso lo acomplejara, para nada.

Erwin ahora sí aprovechó para manosearlo en todo el sentido de la palabra, Levi se estremecía ante el tratamiento un poco rudo por momentos. Erwin movía rítmicamente su cadera provocando más fricción y mayor placer.

Finalmente revolvió entre sus pantalones y sacó un condón, Levi lo ayudó a colocárselo, y luego de algunos besos más, escupió en su entrada que ya estaba bastante suave y algo dilatada. Levi inspiró profundo, relajó las caderas y cerró los ojos para lograr que todo saliera bien.

Erwin fue muy meticuloso, se tomó el tiempo adecuado para ir penetrándolo muy suave. Empujaba un poco, lo masturbaba, esperaba que la estrecha entrada se adaptara y nuevamente empujaba un poco más. Costó bastante, pero con su paciencia y toda la colaboración de ambos, pronto estuvo metiendo casi toda su hermosa herramienta en ese agujero cálido y adorable.

Sus estocadas eran lentas, y pronto dejó de doler, Erwin llegaba más que bien a su próstata, haciendo que el deleite lo poseyera de inmediato. El resultado de tanto cuidado y dedicación, fue que tuvieron un polvo de ensueño. Levi nunca se había sentido tan lleno, ni tan mimado, parecía que Erwin se deshacía en atenciones para con él, y eso era bastante agradable.

El grandote tenía mucha resistencia, casi como la de Eren, por lo cual estuvieron dándose cariño por otras dos buenas horas. Cuando el rubio estaba por vaciarse, se sacaba el preservativo y lo hacía sobre la cola del más bajo quien se sorprendía por la abundante cantidad de semen que salía de ese hermoso hombre. Erwin tuvo dos orgasmos fantásticos y él tres. Sin preguntarle lo abrazó contra su pecho y el rubio cayó dormido cerca de la cuatro de la mañana. Levi quiso ir a bañarse, pero no tenía más fuerzas por lo que se dejó arrastrar por el sueño.

La alarma de su celular resonaba sin parar, cuando fue a revisarla las piernas le temblequeaban, sin exagerar. No dolía tanto su ano, pero sus caderas sí. Debía medirse un poco a la hora del sexo definitivamente. Tomó el aparato y casi se muere, ¡las ocho de la mañana! Entraba a trabajar en una hora, si no se iba de inmediato no haría tiempo.

Se vistió en tiempo récord y desde el teléfono de la habitación pidió que le llamaran un taxi urgente. Erwin comenzó a despabilarse y lo llamó cuando estaba abriendo el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Levi?

—Buenos días, disculpá pero llego tarde al *laburo, después te escribo, ¿dale? Chau.

Y se perdió por los pasillos un poco desorientado y sintiendo como si lo hubieran apaleado por todo el cuerpo. ¡Ah! Había estado fantástico, todavía sentía las manos, las caricias, los besos de Erwin pulsar por todas partes en su cuerpo. Tomó el taxi para ir a su casa a ponerse el uniforme, y escuchar los reclamos de Rogue, seguramente. Con algo de culpa abrió las charlas de whatsapp.

Lila le contaba sobre las nuevas frutas que había descubierto en uno de los tantos pueblitos donde estaba de paso, Hanji estaba enfurecida preguntándole qué le pasaba que no respondía a sus mensajes, y Eren… Tenía al menos unos 20 mensajes de Eren.

El moreno apenas lo vio conectado lo llamó de inmediato. Dudó en atenderlo, pero no tenía chance, lo tenía que atender o sería muy extraño.

—¿Hola? ¿Levi?

—Hola, sí, Eren, ¿cómo estás?

—¿Qué te pasó? Estaba muy preocupado, te llamé, te escribí pero no contestabas, ni siquiera le respondiste a Hanji.

—Uy, si, pasa que me mandé una macana con el celu, le estaba instalando una aplicación y lo restablecí de fábrica sin querer, me quedé sin señal un rato, lo tuve que reiniciar, y hasta anoche parecía que iba a tener que comprar uno nuevo, pero ahora lo apagué y lo prendí y volvió a tomar señal otra vez. Recién veo tus mensajes y los de Han. Mil disculpas, en serio.

—Ah, ¡qué susto! Bueno, menos mal. Pensé que te había pasado algo, estaba yendo a tu casa justo ahora.

—¿A mi c-casa? No, no te *cogotees hasta allá, yo ya estoy yendo al trabajo.

—Ah, bueno. No me vuelvas a asustar, por favor, al menos conéctate desde la PC y avísame.

—Sí, sí, tenés razón.

—Bueno, ahora me quedo más tranquilo. ¿Nos vemos a la noche?

—Eh…

—Si tenés otro compromiso no importa, pasa que me voy de viaje mañana y bueno, quería verte antes.

—Sí, sí, dale, me parece bien.

—¿Te paso a buscar de la oficina?

—Bueno, dale, genial.

—¿Seguro estás bien?

—Sí, es que dormí poco por estar viendo *huevadas en Netflix, nada que un buen café no arregle. Yo también te quiero ver.

—Fantástico, te veo a la noche, bonito. Si necesitás algo avísame.

—Dale, nos vemos, chau.

Se bajó como relámpago para ir a su departamento, ponerse el uniforme y dirigirse a la oficina, iba a llegar diez minutos tarde, algo que considerable detestable, pero ya no había remedio. ¿Si necesitaba algo? Sí, necesitaba oxígeno y una buena *tunda para que se dejara de joder con complicarse la vida. Bueno, lo de Erwin había sido un desliz, no era para tanto, ¿cierto?

.

By Luna de Acero… divertida…

* * *

**GLOSARIO:**

*Medialunas: un panificado dulce elaborado para comer en el desayuno o la merienda, también llamado croissant.

*Besazo: Gran beso, beso intenso.

*Estar alzado: Estar caliente, excitado.

*Chapar: besar.

*Quedarse piola: Quedarse tranquilo.

*Chabón: Tipo, hombre, muchacho.

*Guita: Dinero.

*El mate: La cabeza.

*Matraca-matraca: Dale que dale, que seguía dándole duro.

*El mástil: Se refiere al pene.

*Lomo, lomazo: Porte, anatomía, que es alguien con un cuerpo muy hermoso.

*Te la clava: Mientras tiene sexo, mientras la mete.

*Baba: Saliva.

*La marota: La cabeza.

*Fieritos, fiero: Algo que no es muy agradable o que es feo.

*Poner los ratones a mil: Que se excita, cuando se habla de ratones en la cabeza hace referencia a algo que es muy erótico.

*Depa: Departamento.

*Ver qué onda: Ver que pasa.

*Dar bola: Prestar atención, atender, interesarse por algo o alguien.

*Las minitas: Las mujeres, las jóvenes, es un diminutivo algo despectivo.

*La pegué/la pegó: Que acertó, que tenía razón.

*My Friend: Mi amigo en idioma inglés.

*Deschavar: Dar a conocer algo de una persona que no debía decirse por discreción o por ser un secreto.

*Giladas: Tonterías.

*Quedarse tranqui: Quedarse tranquilo.

*No te hagas la cabeza: Que no le de vueltas al asunto, que no se complique.

*Al pedo: Al vicio.

*Pasarla bomba: Que la pasaron genial, que se divirtieron/disfrutaron.

*Que se le canta: Quiere decir que es algo que uno elige sin importar lo que otros opinen.

*Me hacés bien: Quiere decir que es una persona con la que se siente a gusto, que lo hace sentir cómodo.

*Plata: Dinero.

*Vejete: Viejo.

*Falopa: Droga - Falopearse: Drogarse.

*Guita: Dinero.

*Tener aguante: Que tiene mucha resistencia, física en este caso.

*Pispear: Mirar de reojo.

*Boluda: Tonta, pero de una manera amistosa.

*Pan de Dios: Se les dice así a las buenas personas.

*Nah: No.

*Tranqui: Que va despacio, tranquila.

*Manejate con cuidado: Que tenga cuidado.

*Poner las cartas sobre la mesa: Decir la verdad, no esconder las cosas.

*Joya: Que está de acuerdo.

*¿Que contás?: ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

*Laburo: Empleo/trabajo.

*No tener idea: No saber nada.

*Hacer una juntada: Reunirse.

*La mar en coche: Todo lo relacionado al tema.

*Comerle la boca: Besar con intensidad.

*Enchufarse: En el contexto, hace referencia a comerse.

*Salir volando: Ir muy rápido.

*Sin pelos en la lengua: Sin filtros, sin contenerse.

*Hacer buenas migas: Trabar amistad, llevarse bien.

*Wait: Esperen (es un giro idiomático, no tiene significado literal sino figurativo).

*¿Really?: ¿En serio?

*Empilcharse: Ponerse la mejor ropa.

*Boludo: Tonto, en un contexto amistoso.

*Te la comés: Significa figurativamente que "come penes", que es homosexual.

*Tener pinta: Que es atractivo.

*Dar bola: Que le prestaría atención, que saldría con él.

*Guitarrear: Tocar la guitarra y cantar.

*Dos pibes: Que tiene dos hijos.

*Medio pelo: Poco Prestigio.

*No tenés chance: Que no tiene oportunidad.

*Pelotudo: Es un insulto fuerte, idiota, estúpido.

*Ni en pedo: Ni de casualidad.

*Un palo donde rascarse: Se refiere a tener algún amante ocasional.

*Portarse fenómeno: Que lo trató bien, que fue favorable.

*Te jode mucho: Se refiere a si le molesta.

*Ser un ratón: Ser tacaño.

*Sorry: Perdón.

*Colgarse: Tildarse, distraerse.

*Pochoclos: Palomitas de maíz.

*Hablar hasta por los codos: Alguien que habla demasiado, que aturde.

*Mina: Mujer.

*Tenerla clara: Estar seguro.

*Flaco: Hombre, muchacho.

*Pavote: Persona inmadura.

*Dejate de joder: Que no se ponga pesado, que no moleste.

*Ser de buen diente: Comer mucho/bastante.

*Viaje de egresados: En Argentina se acostumbra que en el último año del secundario todo el curso haga un viaje para celebrar el fin de esa etapa educativa, por lo general los chicos se van una o dos semanas.

*Ta loco: Es una expresión de asombro.

*Flequillo: Fleco, cabello que cae sobre el rostro cubriendo la frente.

*Tirar los perros: Coquetear, mostrar interés sexual por otra persona.

*Irse de claro a oscuro: Que las cosas se pongan turbias.

*Un cacho: Un poco.

*Un montón: Mucho.

*Pajas: Aquí hace referencia a masturbarse.

*No ser de palo: Que no le es indiferente lo que sucede, que le provoca cosas.

*Estar bueno: Ser lindo, atractivo.

*Como el dos de oro: Se refiere a la baraja de cartas españolas, que los ojos se abren mucho.

*Face to face: Cara a cara, quiere decir en ivo y en directo.

*Anaconda: hace referencia a un miembro masculino de tamaño grande.

*Laburo: Trabajo

*Cogotearse: Se refiere a tener que ir de una punta a la otra de la ciudad o lugar donde uno se encuentre.

*Huevadas: Tonterías.


	3. Breves alertas antes de la tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, se me alargó un poquito, no van a ser 3 capítulos van a ser 4, en el próximo la conclusión y el final. Espero les guste esta entrega.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Advertencias: Lime en varias partes (o lemon muy corto), contenido R18, lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes y las situaciones se empiezan a complicar.

.

.

_**"La mentira nunca vive hasta llegar a vieja".** _

_**Sócrates** _

.

.

No había podido dormir apropiadamente, había entrado tarde a trabajar, salió a las 6, y a las 8 Eren pasaría por él. Si llegaba a poner la cabeza en la almohada se levantaría con los ojos inyectados en sangre, si es que se levantaba, no podía arriesgarse. También podría haberle dicho que no, pero ¡vamos! Eren se iba a de viaje, seguramente no lo volvería a ver hasta el fin de semana siguiente, ¿y a quién iba a mentirle? Se moría de ganas de verlo.

Pasó por un *kiosko y compró dos latas de *energizante Blue Alas. Sabía que eso no era lo más adecuado, pero si no quería quedarse dormido mientras con Eren cogían como animales en celo, es decir, como siempre, debía tomar ciertas medidas.

Tomó los *energizantes a las 7:30, luego de terminar de bañarse. Eren le había escrito hacía un rato diciéndole que a las 8 en punto pasaría por la puerta. Aún le ardía un poco el trasero, por lo que se tomó un ibuprofeno para que aminorara el resentimiento. Momento, ¿podía mezclar ibuprofeno con energizantes? Como fuera, ya lo había hecho.

Moría de hambre, porque la hora del almuerzo la había invertido durmiendo, solo había tomado unos cuantos cafés con un paquete de galletitas dulces. Pero estaba seguro que Eren lo llevaría a comer a algún lindo lugar y él le daría el espectáculo que el moreno quería.

Apenas subió al auto se besaron con intensidad, pensar que no lo veía desde el sábado, pero en verdad lo había extrañado, bueno, si obviamos el incidente del domingo claro.

—Tenía ganas de verte —le habló Eren sobre los labios todavía.

—Ah, yo también.

—Disculpá si no te respondí ayer a la mañana, Zeke se comió mi celular, ¿podés creer? Perro *pelotudo. Tuve que usar uno que tenía de respaldo, pero al final esta mañana fui a reponerlo, y ya que estaba pensé que a lo mejor a vos te iba a gustar renovarlo también —Eren extendió su brazo hasta el asiento de atrás para extenderle una bolsita de una casa de celulares.

—¿Pero qué? ¡No jodas, Eren!

—No, no es joda.

—Pero… ¡Pará, es un Iphone 9! —exclamó sacando el aparato del interior de la bolsa, Eren sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sí, es el último. Fue muy gracioso, porque a la *mina solo le quedaban dos, y había un tipo detrás de mí esperando para comprar uno, le trunqué el sueño, pobre.

—Eren, vos disculpá, yo me siento muy, MUY halagado de que quieras hacer esto, pero vos estás loco, la máquina ésta cuesta una fortuna, no, no puedo —Dijo colocando la cajita con mucho cuidado en la bolsa y regresándoselo.

—Sí, no es barato, ya sé, pero ¿y? Te lo quiero regalar y punto. Levi, creo que ya te diste cuenta que hay ciertas cosas que me puedo permitir, así que no te hagas el remilgado y aceptá.

—¿Puedo chillar como rata apretada por una puerta? —preguntó con los ojos brillando emocionados y Eren se rió.

—Gritá todo lo que quieras, bombón, que igual más tarde te voy a hacer gritar de nuevo.

Levi metió media cara dentro de la bolsa y gritó con muchísima alegría.

—Nunca me hicieron un regalo tan lindo, *posta.

—Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado, está *re buena, después te muestro un par de funciones que te van a gustar. Cierto, ¿qué querés comer, comida china o hindú?

—Ah, *la puta. La comida china *medio la ubico, pero nunca comí hindú.

—¿Querés probar?

—Bueno, dale, ¿será muy picante? Porque medio que no tolero mucho las cosas picantes.

—Y… No importa, le vamos a pedir al mozo que nos dé un menú *tranqui.

—Dale. Che, Eren, gracias, en serio.

—No es nada —Levi se acercó y se besaron un par de minutos, luego se fueron al restaurante.

Eren pidió una degustación de platos, con lo cual les trajeron dos bandejas, una con varios platillos, con un poco de cada cosa, y otra con varias salsas.

Levi, precavidamente probó las salsas remojando un poquito en un pedacito de "chapati", que era un pan chato que se cocinaba sobre una sartén, para saber cuál convenía consumir y cual no. Estaba un poco incómodo porque estaban sentados en el piso, sobre unos almohadones que reposaban arriba de una tipo alfombra con arabescos o algo por el estilo. Una mesa chata de madera y muy bajita estaba en el suelo y allí reposaban las cosas. Fuera de eso, le gustó probar platillos nuevos.

Acompañaron con *lassi de mango, muy sabroso, mientras no escatimaba en tragar como desaforado después de un día tan agitado. Lo que más disfrutó fueron los "momos", unas especies de empanaditas pequeñas con carne de cerdo, luego comió un par de kati roll, que eran unas especies de burritos pero hindúes (el pan usado se llamaba paratha y estaba relleno de diversas cosas), para terminar con un arroz biryani con pedazos de pollo sin tantas especias. Pero eso no fue todo, de postre se mandó un buen par de "jalebis" (mezcla de masa remojada en almíbar, con su particular forma azarosa de anillo o similar a un pretzel y de color naranja que se cocina fritándola). Esa última cosa estaba de lujo. Suspiró largo cuando terminó el último bocado. Eren no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Estabas con hambre, bonito? —le susurró mientras le limpiaba la boca como a un crío.

Levi se dejó hacer, le gustaba que Eren lo consintiera, y era la primera vez que salía con alguien a quien no le molestaba que disfrutara de la comida. Su primer novio había sido un hombre mayor, que lo tenía cortito con salirse de las comidas establecidas. Muchas veces hizo dieta forzosa a su lado, entendía que se preocupaba por su salud, pero era el colmo de los colmos, ¡le había puesto un candado a la puerta de su heladera! Ese mismo día rompieron.

—Pasa que no almorcé bien —se sinceró—, pero vos no comiste mucho, ¿no te quedás con hambre?

—Mmm, estoy acostumbrado, mi *vieja siempre fue muy estricta con las comidas, yo disfruto más viéndote.

—Ah, sí, ya me di cuenta. Sos medio raro, ¿no? —lo codeó mirándolo pícaramente.

—¿Raro?

—¿Te ponés duro cuando me ves comer? —preguntó entre susurros, tomando otro jalebi y mordiéndolo con lentitud, el moreno sonrió pero no dijo nada—. ¿Viste? Sos un pervertido, Eren.

—Me atrapaste —aceptó de buena gana. A Levi le volvieron a brillar los ojos.

Pasó su lengua sugestivamente por el jalebi, mientras sin querer se manchaba la mejilla con el aceite del dulce. Eren se puso más serio y se sentó más erguido mientras hacía de cuenta que se acomodaba la ropa. Levi se le pegó a su costado mirando alrededor para cerciorarse de que no tenían miradas indiscretas sobre ellos. Deslizó una mano entre las hermosas, largas y torneadas piernas del empresario para estimular su *bulto sobre la ropa, mientras mordía el dulce y soltaba suaves exclamaciones de gusto.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior, su respiración se aceleró.

—Oh, se me terminó —anunció con un leve quejido—. Dame vos un poco, dale.

Eren tomó un jalebi y lo partió sobre su plato, para alcanzarle un bocado al de cabellos negros. Levi se lo metió a la boca y de inmediato le chupó los dedos con suavidad, mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la cara del moreno. Eren entreabrió los labios para dejar salir un suspiro contenido. Su *bulto duro y pujante seguía siendo estimulado por la mano del analista.

—¿*Me das? —volvió a pedir sugestivamente.

—Hasta que el infierno se congele —respondió de inmediato Eren, arrancándole una risa leve al otro—. Levi, nos vamos, ya —ordenó con los ojos hambrientos de carne humana, carne de Levi para ser precisos.

Se levantaron y Eren pagó en la caja, estaba demasiado apurado como para pedir la cuenta y esperar. Una vez arriba del auto se besaron un poco desesperados, y el más bajo supo que esta vez iba a tomar ventaja de la situación, de todas las veces que se habían visto, era la primera vez que Eren le dejaba el control de la situación.

—¿Querés que te la chupe? —Le soltó casi en un ronroneo al oído cuando Eren había frenado en un semáforo.

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia, claro que quiero.

Levi le bajó la bragueta, sin desprender el cinto y metió sus dedos sutilmente para tocar mejor, Eren se removió en su asiento inquieto.

—No, es peligroso mientras manejás, lo dejemos para más tarde —concluyó subiéndole la bragueta de nuevo.

—Ah, sos bien *culeadito, ¿no? —se quejó Eren con la vena saltándole de la frente.

Levi se rió del sufrimiento del otro y puso algo de Madonna en el estéreo. Justo pasaban el tema "Sorry", y ambos se prendieron para disfrutarlo a todo volumen. Apenas llegaron al edificio de Eren, los manoseos no se hicieron esperar. En el estacionamiento estaba todo en penumbras, por lo que decidieron que podrían tener algo de placer antes de subir, y se fueron a los asientos de atrás directamente.

Levi se sentó a horcajadas de Eren, mientras se lengüeteaban por todas partes, pronto quedó sin pantalones, ni ropa interior. Se chupó algunos dedos para prepararse un poco, lo bueno de que le hubieran dado duro y parejo hacía unas horas es que ya tenía *"la pista" lista y no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo.

—Dale, Eren, cogeme ya —le suplicó sobre el oído.

—Pará, no quiero lastimarte.

—Ya vine preparado, dale, te quiero bien profundo, carajo.

El más alto se puso el preservativo, Levi escupió encima para usar la saliva como lubricante, y efectivamente de un solo empujón se alojó perfectamente en el suave agujero. Levi le clavó los dedos en el hombro a Eren por la intromisión tan fuerte, pero así le gustaba, ¿para qué iba a mentir?

—¡Ah, *que rico que estás! —habló nublado por el deseo mientras atenazaba la cintura del otro con fuerza.

—¡No tan fuerte, me falta el aire! —pidió completamente rojo por la falta de oxígeno el analista, mientras apretaba con sus manos los brazos del empresario.

—Perdoná, es que me calentás demasiado —se excusó el otro aflojando un poco el agarre. Luego comenzó a bombear desde abajo aferrado a sus caderas, hasta que por su fuerza, hizo que la cabeza de Levi chocara contra el techo del auto, por lo que aminoró la marcha.

Coger dentro de un auto podía ser muy fogoso, pero muy poco práctico también, los movimientos estaban bastante limitados, aunque eso no impidió que Eren se la enterrara hasta la base incontables veces.

Levi manoteó los preservativos y a tiempo alcanzó a ponerse uno para no manchar el costoso tapizado. Se vino de una manera brutal justo cuando Eren estaba chupándole las tetillas, entre leves mordiscos mientras su verga golpeaba nuevamente en su punto más dulce. Al venirse comprimió todos sus músculos y se sorprendió cuando escuchó a Eren gruñir enardecido.

Ambos se relajaron luego de la intensa follada, resoplando con intensidad, algo transpirados y con la ropa completamente arrugada. Se arreglaron como pudieron, Levi había perdido tres botones de la camisa, por lo que se cerró la campera liviana que tenía para que no se viera ese detalle.

En el ascensor se dieron algunos besos más tranquilos entre sonrisas y *piropos estúpidos. Adentro del departamento de Eren volvieron a hacerlo con unas ganas únicas. Y el tercero llegó ya en la alcoba, por lo que se estuvieron durmiendo a eso de las tres y media de la mañana. Levi lo tomó como un logro desbloqueado, al fin el moreno se había venido mucho más rápido gracias a sus acciones, y con seguridad podría mejorar mucho más para la próxima vez. A pesar del cansancio su cabeza estaba maquinando nuevas tácticas para dejar ese precioso hombre fuera de combate mucho más rápido aún.

Le ardía un poco la retaguardia, y evidentemente había estado más sensible a los roces debido a su "desliz" en la madrugada. Se durmió plácidamente entre los brazos de Eren que no dejó de llenarlo de besos hasta que estuvo profundamente dormido.

Al otro día, el moreno lo despertó con otra lluvia de besos. Se bañó, lo acompañó hasta su departamento, lo esperó mientras se cambiaba y luego lo dejó en la puerta del trabajo. Recién entonces Levi pudo *chusmear el costoso celular que Eren le había regalado.

Bostezaba de a ratos y Mariano le preguntó si estaba bien, cosa que confirmó de inmediato. El aparato era una belleza, salía al menos dos veces su sueldo. No le gustaba que el precioso caribeño estuviera gastando tanto en regalos, incluso si podía permitirse esos gustos. De alguna manera quería que Eren supiera que a él le gustaba más allá del dinero… y de la hermosa *pija que tenía. No sabía explicarlo, pero estar con Eren le producía muchas cosas, agradables todas.

Se estuvo escribiendo con Eren casi todo el día. Cuando estaba saliendo Erwin le escribió también.

_—Hey, Levi, ¿cómo estás? Disculpá que no te escribí antes. Llegó el camión de la mudanza y *estuve a full, no te das una idea el desastre que es esto. Como sea, mañana voy a estar mejor organizado, te parece que vayamos a comer algo rico?_

_"No, Levi, no",_ se regañó mentalmente mientras sus dedos se dirigían a la pantalla táctil para contestar.

_—Bueno, dale, adonde me vas a llevar? Espero que sea bueno, tenés que resarcirte._

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. _"No seas bobo"_ , dijo su diablito interno, _"Eren está de viaje, vuelve el sábado, tenés todos estos días libres. Si ya lo hiciste una vez que le hace *otra mancha más al tigre? Además… ¡cena gratis!"._

Se mordió el dedo gordo de la mano con nerviosismo. Por un lado se sentía un poco mal, pero nuevamente recordó que no habían formalizado su situación. " _Pero te hizo un regalo costoso",_ le recordó su angelito interno, _"uno no le hace esos regalos a cualquiera, Eren te está tratando como si fueras una pareja"._

 _"*Cortala *pelotudo",_ se metió de nuevo su diablo, _"qué pareja, ni qué nada. El tipo lo busca para cogérselo hasta por las orejas, y después *si te he visto no me acuerdo"._

 _"Es un caballero, lo despierta con besos, lo acompaña a la casa, lo lleva al trabajo, le hace buenos regalos. No hace falta aclarar nada, es obvio que están en una relación seria",_ saltó el ángel.

 _"Relación seria *la pindonga. Es obvio que tratás bien a la persona con la que cogés, y no lo trata como un novio, lo trata como una puta, ese celular es prácticamente una paga por habérselo cogido como quiso",_ sentenció el diablo ofuscado, _"¿Ya te olvidaste de las fotos?"._

 _"No hace falta, Eren es buena gente. Lo quiere como novio",_ sostuvo el ángel.

 _"¡Puta de turno!",_ el diablo.

 _"¡Novio!",_ el ángel.

 _"Que sea una hamburguesa doble, con papas con queso chedar y aros de cebolla fritos, yeah",_ se metió su *panza, y fue a la que Levi decidió hacerle caso.

 _"Oigan, manga de degenerados, ¡a ver si me dan un respiro!",_ habló el culo, pero nadie *le dio bola.

Se encontró con Erwin en el Titan´s Dinner, el bar donde había conocido a Eren. Podría haber buscado otro lugar, pero la comida ahí era la gloria. Efectivamente el rubio grandote se la pasó alabando la cocina de local. Una chica cantaba algunos covers de Amy Winehouse, atinándole bastante a los arreglos vocales, lo que hacía la velada muy agradable.

Erwin habló un poco más de sí mismo, sobre su vida en el exterior, a Levi le atraía mucho saber sobre culturas europeas, sus costumbres y afines, por lo que la charla le pareció de lo más interesante y estimulante.

Erwin le dejó la mitad de sus papitas, y a Levi le latió el corazón, o el estómago, pero para el caso era algo positivo. Hicieron una larga sobremesa, mientras Hanji le escribía y él contestaba disimuladamente.

_—Enano puto, ¿qué carajo te pasa que andás desaparecido? ¿Te olvidaste de los almuerzos de los miércoles, eh? Mira que Eren está de viaje, así que no tenés excusa._

_—Uh, sí, disculpá *boluda. Es que anduve con la cabeza en las nubes. Mañana almorcemos si querés._

_—Moblit está en casa de los *viejos hoy, ¿querés que vaya a tu casa? Podemos comer sushi._

_—Eh, no, hoy no *flaca, me siento un poco descompuesto._

Erwin carraspeó y Levi levantó la vista mientras se metía la última papa al *buche.

—Disculpá, es mi mejor amiga —le explicó—, se peleó con el novio y me está contando.

—¿Hanji?

—Claro, ella.

—Me gustaría conocerla alguna vez, seguro nos vamos a morir de risa con el malentendido de que era tu novia.

—Ah, claro, claro, si, ya vemos después de coordinar alguna *juntada.

Un alerta se disparó en Levi, ¿Erwin quería conocer a sus amigos? *No way.

—¿Querés postre? —preguntó el rubio, Levi guardó su celular después de leer los insultos de su amiga por dejarla en banda.

—No. Gracias. Estoy que exploto.

—Te invitaría a tomar un café a casa, pero realmente es un *quilombo todo, no es fácil mudarse.

—Ah, no, para nada.

—¿Querés que vayamos a tu departamento?

Un segundo alerta se disparó en su sistema, sin embargo esa mirada seductora de Erwin estaba minando en su resistencia.

—Bueno, dale, vamos —¿qué tan fácil podía ser?

Tres horas después Levi estaba boqueando sobre su almohada, pegajoso hasta en los dedos de los pies (no pregunten cómo llegó esperma hasta ese lugar), la cara roja por el esfuerzo reciente, y un muy dormido Erwin sobre la almohada de Rogue. El gatito lo miraba desde un sillón que había en una esquina del cuarto, bufando cada tanto y latigueando la cola.

—Perdón bebé, te juro que es la última vez, te jur… ¡ggsssaaaarrr! —el ronquido le ganó de mano.

A duras penas se levantó al otro día, ¡mierda que Erwin tenía el sueño pesado! Después de bañarse estuvo un buen rato intentando que se levantara. Cuando abrió los ojos parecía Adán recién bajado en el Edén. ¿Por qué mierda esos dos hombres se despertaban después de una noche de sexo duro como si los hubiera dado a luz la misma *Hera? No era justo.

—Buenos días, dormilón. Lamento interrumpir tu sueño, pero tengo que irme al *laburo.

—Ah, sí, ya me levanto.

Desayunaron y salieron juntos, Levi caminó estoicamente hasta su trabajo, aunque verdaderamente quería tomar un taxi, porque le ardía todo el cuerpo. Lo peor no era eso, sino que en el fragor de la batalla, Erwin le había hecho dos *chupones enormes, uno sobre el cuello cerca del hombro y otro sobre la clavícula. Tenía que comprar maquillaje urgente.

—Bueno, chau, Er, que tengas lindo día —se despidió evitando que lo besara o pasara algo más incómodo.

—Dale, te escribo después —respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Nuevamente le tocó otra agotadora jornada. Su compañero le preguntó qué le andaba pasando que venía casi todos los días agotado, cosa que no era común en su comportamiento. Levi le respondió que estaba viendo Game of Thrones y que estaba tan atrapado en la trama que se quedaba viéndola hasta tarde, fin del asunto.

Al menos el miércoles pudo descansar de sus dos amantes. Aunque se estuvo escribiendo con los dos. Erwin le mandó algunas selfies de cómo iba quedando la decoración de su nueva casa, y que estaba contento porque al fin le habían dado la camioneta que había comprado en la concesionaria, una flamante Toyota Hilux negra doble cabina con vidrios polarizados, una belleza.

Eren estaba en un viaje de negocios, haciendo reuniones y visitando otra empresa que le pertenecía en la ciudad vecina. Le contaba que estaba algo cansado, pero que un mes tendría sus vacaciones, que estaba deliberando si se iba a las plazas de Milo en Grecia o a Ko Similian en Tailandia, le mandó algunas imágenes para que lo ayudara a decidir.

El jueves cenó en casa de Erwin, aún había un montón de cajas sin abrir. La casa era impresionante, tenía siete cuartos, una cocina inmensa con los artefactos más sofisticados que Levi hubiera visto en su vida. Una piscina iluminada en el patio, junto a una pequeña cancha de fútbol cinco. A Erwin le gustaban los pájaros, tenía dos cacatúas, Romeo y Julieta, que tenían su propio vivero lleno de plantas exóticas. Le contó que había visitado la propiedad como dos veces antes de decidirse y que estaba muy conforme. Pidieron delivery porque aún los utensilios no estaban del todo desembalados, así que comieron unas riquísimas empanadas árabes con un vino que el rubio había traído del exterior que tenía aspecto de caro. Esa noche estrenaron el somier nuevo que Erwin había comprado esa mañana.

El vierneor la noche s Levi estaba en pijamas mirando "Historias de Ultratumba", como era su costumbre junto a Rogue cuando le sonó el timbre. Saltó de la cama como un resorte porque lo agarró desprevenido. Con el corazón en la boca fue a atender. Era Eren, le cayó con una caja enorme de chocolates finos con licor y un vino espumante.

—¿Te sorprendí, no? —le dijo mientras entraba y le comía la boca—. Llegué en avión hace media hora, pasé por el *depa a dejar la valija y me vine enseguida, quería verte cuanto antes.

—Que linda sorpresa —le soltó Levi melosamente mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello.

Esta vez Levi decidió lucirse un poco y cocinó. Hizo unos fideos de arroz salteados con verduras y salsa de soja, junto a unos palitos *Kanikama cortados en rodajas. Eren lo elogió muchísimo. Mientras conversaban y comían a gusto comenzó a sonar su celular. Miró de reojo, en la pantalla refulgía el nombre de "Erwin". Eren bebió de su copa y miró a Levi que parecía muy tranquilo.

—¿No vas a atender? —preguntó curioso.

—*Nah, *es un pesado, un ex compañero del secundario que vino a la ciudad hace poco y quiere que juntarnos a todos.

—¿Y te llama un viernes a las doce? —volvió a preguntar con el semblante serio.

—Y bueno, hay gente que es desubicada —soltó sin mostrar importancia, mientras cortaba la llamada—. Además ahora estoy en compañía más interesante —se acercó para dejarle un beso en los labios y el celular comenzó a sonar otra vez.

—Atendelo, capaz está en algún apuro.

—No, *ganas de joder nada más, acá tiene a la familia y otros amigos también —repitió mientras volvía a cortarlo—. Hey, ¿qué pasa?

—Levi, vos sos importante para mí, ¿lo sabés, no?

—Sí, obvio, vos también sos importante. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso? —le sonrió ladinamente mientras rodeaba la mesa para sentarse en su falda. Eren no le contestó.

Se besaron un buen rato, mientras el más bajo se refregaba sugestivamente sobre su falda.

—Vamos a la cama —le pidió el moreno.

Esa noche tuvieron sexo lento y suave, Eren estaba extremadamente cansado, así que Levi lo montó y con movimientos sugestivos y calculados lo hizo gozar en grande.

A eso de las nueve de la mañana su celular comenzó a sonar con varios mensajes. A Dios gracias Levi se despertó antes que el empresario. Puso en silencio el aparato y leyó los mensajes. Era Erwin, preguntándole si estaba bien, que lo había extrañado la noche anterior. Que si quería lo buscaba para ir al campo, que tenía un equipo de pesca y tenía ganas de ir al dique, de paso le servía para *"asentar" la camioneta nueva.

Levi le respondió que tenía un compromiso ineludible, que en todo caso lo dejaran para el próximo finde. El rubio le dijo que serían unos días muy largos, que por favor le avisara cuando quedara libre.

Rogue lo miraba desde el sillón en el rincón, estaba increíblemente molesto con su dueño. Levi se dio cuenta que el asunto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, era hora de decidirse por alguno de una buena vez. Él no era así, nunca había salido con dos personas al mismo tiempo y por lo visto ambos estaban desarrollando sentimientos profundos… y él también.

Decidió preparar el desayuno, hizo unos wafles espectaculares con la ayuda de un tutorial de YouTube, junto a un licuado de frutillas y café. Muy orgulloso de su labor, fue a despertar a Eren. Se había colocado su camisa, que evidentemente le quedaba algo grande, recién entonces se percató que había perdido algo de peso, y bueno, después de tanta actividad era lo esperable.

Lo despertó llenándolo de besos, y al fin vio esas preciosas gemas aguamarinas que el moreno tenía por ojos abrirse, mientras le sonreía con pereza.

—Buenos días, bonito, hice un desayuno de película, ¿te lo traigo?

—Dale, pero antes —lo atrajo a sus brazos evitando besarlo en la boca, ante todo la higiene, pero permitiéndose algunos mimos—. Mi camisa te queda condenadamente sexy —le dijo con la voz ronca y Levi sintió escalofríos.

Luego de algunos *arrumacos pudieron despegarse un rato donde Eren fue a asearse al baño. Cuando regresó a la cama, la bandeja lo esperaba.

—¡Qué rico, muero de hambre! —exclamó antes de sacar una foto del suculento desayuno—. Uh, esto está mortal —halagó mientras cortaba otro pedazo de wafle con dulce de leche encima.

—Sí, la verdad me lucí, ja.

Eren lo miró y frunció el ceño, luego llevó la mano hasta uno de los *chupones sobre su clavícula que ya se veían menos marcados.

—¿Y eso? —le dijo serio.

—Un *chupón.

—Sí, me doy cuenta, ¿yo te hice eso?

—No, el *ratón Perez —dijo el otro rodando los ojos con tono sarcástico—. ¿Y? ¿Te gustó el licuado? No sabía si te gustaban las frutillas —trató de cambiar de tema intentando que no notara como se le había erizado la piel.

—Amo las frutillas, me encantó. Disculpá, no quise marcarte así.

—No importa, podés hacerme todas las marcas que quieras.

El más alto se relajó y siguió comiendo tranquilo.

—Tengo ganas de despabilarme un poco, ¿te gustaría que salgamos a dar una vuelta? —sugirió Eren mientras le ponía azúcar a su café—. Ir al dique, por ejemplo.

—¿Al dique? Mmm, no, mucho sol, me quemo fácil.

—Te ponés protector y listo, bobito. Sino… podemos ir a mi casa, de paso la conocés.

—¿La de Rhodes Rose? —Eren asintió—. Dale, me encantaría.

Después del desayuno se dieron una ducha juntos, lo que provocó que terminaran atrasándose y quedándose hasta el mediodía. El timbre del departamento sonó y a Levi se le erizó la piel del cuello. ¿Erwin habría ido a buscarlo?

Estaba semi desnudo sobre el cuerpo de Eren, por lo que en menos de 5 minutos estuvo completamente vestido y fue a atender. Gracias a Dios era Hanji.

—¡Por fin! —dijo la mujer entrando—. Está más difícil encontrarte a vos, anduviste perdido toda la semana, ¿qué on-

El hombre le tapó la boca porque su amiga hablaba a los gritos.

—Callate, *tarada, no estoy solo.

—¿Mmm?

—Eren se quedó a dormir.

Hanji sonrió pervertidamente y le levantó las cejas, Levi la codeó.

—Hola, Han —saludó Eren yendo a su encuentro, ya se había terminado de vestir.

—¡Eren! Disculpá, no sabía que estabas acá, pasa que si mi MEJOR amigo se dignara responderme los mensajes, no me habría *largado.

—Estuve ocupado, no pude revisar el celu —se defendió el más bajo—. ¿Y Moblit? ¿Sigue con los *viejos?

—Nop, su hermano se está mudando y fue a ayudarlo. Bueno ya fue, voy a llamar a Rico para ver qué planes tiene.

—Es un poco tarde, pero ¿querés almorzar con nosotros? —ofreció Eren—, además tengo pileta, podemos tomar algo de sol y nadar.

—Sí, espectacular, ¿puedo invitar a una amiga?

—Dale.

—Buenísimo.

Hanji marcó un número mientras Levi la miraba de reojo, solo esperaba que no se fuera de boca con nada. Llamó a una tal Nana, Levi recordaba muy lejanamente, que se la había nombrado en alguna conversación. O habían sido compañeras en la universidad, o era una vecina de su barrio, no estaba seguro.

—Hermoso, andá a buscar una maya para la pileta, tengo mucho protector solar en casa, y además una parte está cubierta, así podés estar dentro sin quemarte tanto —le pidió Eren, dejándole un beso en la cabeza.

Levi odiaba las piletas, odiaba el verano, y especialmente odiaba tener que mostrar su cuerpo, sobre todo ahora que no estaba tan en buena forma. Bueno, ya iba a inventar algo para no tener que meterse.

Salieron a la media hora, para entonces ya eran pasadas la una de la tarde. Buscaron a Nana, compraron unas empanadas para el almuerzo, y por último pasaron por la casa de Hanji para que preparara una mochila, las *ojotas y lo que fuera a necesitar. Al fin cerca de las tres estuvieron llegando a la mansión. A Levi casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. El coqueto country quedaba en el extremo sudeste de la ciudad, tenía seguridad privada, y la casa tenía al menos tres pisos, con la planta baja toda espejada en el frente y una pileta olímpica atrás. Tal como lo dijo Eren una parte estaba cubierta por una especie de puente que lo atravesaba. Adentro tenía un garaje enorme con una lancha, dos cuatriciclos y una especie de jeep.

Apenas ingresaron por un portón eléctrico, se le vinieron encima dos enormes perros con pelajes dorados, uno de pelo largo y otro de pelo corto. Eren estacionó y los perros lo arrinconaron.

—¡Zeke, Reiner, quietos!

—Aaaah, me muero, ¡que lindos! —dijo esta muchacha Nana mientras descendía y se lanzaba a toquetearlos con toda confianza.

—Tch, otra loca como vos —exclamó Levi mirando de reojo a su amiga, que solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te gustan los perros? —preguntó Eren mientras cerraba el vehículo una vez que todos bajaron.

—Uf, los amo. Son lo más lindo que hay —decía mientras las bestias le saltaban encima y le lamían la cara. Levi hizo una mueca de asco—. Te diría que me gustan más que las personas.

—Los gatos *too, *son lo más.

—Sí, yo también soy medio animalero. Bueno, vengan adentro que está más fresco.

Los recibió una señora de mediana edad que parecía ser la mucama, luego Levi se enteraría que era una de las tres que mantenían el lugar.

—Leti, te presento a mis amigos, Hanji, Nana y Levi, chicos cualquier cosa que necesiten le piden a Leti que es de mi completa confianza.

 _"Te lo dije, *pelotudo",_ le dijo su diablito interno al ángel que estaba mudo en un rincón, " _frienzonado, excepto cuando quiere coger"._

Comieron las empanadas en el quincho del lugar, había aire acondicionado y un televisor led gigante, Eren hizo *Campari con jugo de naranja e hielo. Levi se bajó el vaso *de un solo saque, estaba algo serio.

La presencia de esta chica Nana lo incomodaba. Primero *era linda a cagarse, tenía cabello corto con algo de flequillo, pelo oscuro, unos enormes ojos almendrados color marrón claro, una nariz respingada y bonita, labios color cereza natural, su musculosa le dejaba ver su bonita piel clara (no tan blanca como la suya) llena de intrigantes y coloridos tatuajes, piernas largas y estilizadas, y una altura envidiable (al menos para él), fácil tendría ¿1,70, 1,75? Era alta la hija de puta. Pero eso no era todo, tenía un magnetismo especial, ese aire de chica *badass que generaba intriga. Para colmo sus comentarios mordaces y directos opacaron por completo a sus opiniones durante la charla que venían manteniendo. Por lo que Levi se había llamado a silencio.

Eren parecía muy entretenido y la miraba por largos intervalos, lo que lo puso algo nervioso. Tal vez debería haber aceptado la salida con Erwin después de todo, en vez de estar ahí fingiendo ser el gran "amigo" de ese imbécil. Bueno, no podía quejarse, no tenía derecho y lo sabía, pero igual se sentía como la mierda. _"Mirame a mí, la puta que te parió",_ pensó molesto.

Luego de un rato de conversar, escuchar música y hacer sobremesa, decidieron irse al agua. Levi dijo que estaba un poco cansado y si no le molestaba haría una pequeña siesta para reponerse.

—No, no hay problema, vení que te muestro donde podés dormir —dijo Eren, mientras las chicas se iban afuera a sacarse la ropa para mostrar sus bikinis.

Encima al lado de Hanji, que no era fea pero tampoco tan agraciada, la mina ésa parecía una modelo. Puta madre.

—Acá tenés una habitación de huéspedes —le dijo mientras le abría una puerta—. Este es el control del aire. ¿Querés que te despierte en una hora?

—No, ya pongo la alarma —le respondió bastante parco.

¿Habitación de huéspedes? ¿*Really? Su molestia escaló más alto. Eren se acercó y lo abrazó para besarlo, eso le disipó un poco la mufa.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Querés que me quede con vos?

—No, no, andá que te están esperando. No te preocupes, duermo un poco y voy.

—Bueno, dale, te espero —y se fue.

Se tiró a la cama y aprovechó para conversar un poco con Erwin. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno ese hombre? Le contó que cuando iba al dique al costado de la ruta se le quedó el auto a un señor y se detuvo para ayudarlos, al parecer se le había recalentado no sé qué cosa del motor, lo terminó remolcando al auto y llevándolos a un taller cercano. Y después lo invitaron a almorzar, así que estaba comiendo con esa familia. Le pasó unas selfies.

Después se puso a jugar una aplicación que era como una sopa de letras y cuando quiso acordar la hora había pasado.

_—Ah, creo que nos hubiéramos divertido un montón, Levi. Esta noche cenamos?_

Pesando en qué responderle, salió de la habitación, lo mejor sería no ser tan *ortiva y tratar de ponerle buena onda. Después de todo Eren no tenía ninguna obligación de presentarlo como pareja, y si era honesto él tampoco hab-…

Su línea de pensamientos se cortó de inmediato cuando vio a esta zorra (al menos en su cabeza), Nana, sosteniéndole la mano a Eren mientras se la refregaba y el otro idiota le sonreía bobamente. Ambos giraron su cabeza para mirarlo con curiosidad. Tenían el cuerpo lleno de gotitas de agua de lo que sería un reciente chapuzón en la piscina. Levi dio media vuelta de inmediato.

—¿Levi? —preguntó Eren.

—Voy al baño, ya vuelvo.

Tomó su celular y le contestó a Erwin.

_—Sí, dale, nos veamos. Puedo ir a cocinar a tu casa, ¿te va?_

_—¿Ya te desocupaste?_

_—Sí, ya estoy libre, pero si estás ocupado…_

_—No, no, para nada, menos para vos. En realidad estoy re contento, pensé que no te iba a ver. Bueno, buenísimo, ¿te parece o a las ocho?_ —preguntó Erwin entusiasmado.

_—Sí, hermoso, desde la ocho soy todo tuyo._

Luego de peinarse un poco, volvió al quincho. Eren se le acercó de inmediato.

—Che, Levi, ¿te hacés manicuría?

—¿Ah?

—Nana hace, ella te hace *service en las manos —comentó señalando sus dedos.

—No traje los elementos ahora, pero si quieren sacan un turno y yo voy a domicilio —habló la chica con la mejor onda. Levi se sintió un poco estúpido por sus pensamientos anteriores, con que la chica solo le estaba ofreciendo sus servicios de manicura.

Mucho más cuando Eren le levantó la barbilla y le dejó un *pico en los labios, todo delante de la chica que no se vio afectada en absoluto.

—Se los ve re lindos juntos, *posta —largó Nana con total naturalidad y Levi quería que se lo tragara la tierra, por arrebatado y *boludo.

—Hanji dice que según los astros nuestra combinación es perfecta —explicó Eren con mucho énfasis mientras le guiñaba un precioso ojo a Levi.

 _"¿Qué decías, *cajetudo?",_ se envalentonó el ángel interno mientras se arremangaba, el diablo se hizo humo.

La tarde fue amena. Eren y las chicas jugaron voleyball en la piscina, después compartieron algunas bebidas mientras descansaban en las reposeras y Levi se empezó a poner nervioso, ya eran casi las siete de la tarde.

—Eren —le habló por aparte cuando se levantó para buscar hielo—, disculpá pero tengo un compromiso a la noche, quedé en ir a comer a lo de mis *viejos.

La cara de decepción del empresario fue notable.

—Ah, pensé que te ibas a quedar esta noche, tenía planes para los dos. ¿No podés cenar y venirte?, o mejor, te voy a buscar —su cara de súplica era ineludible—. Dale, hacelo por mí.

Le acarició la quijada y depositó varios besos a lo largo de su cuello que lo hicieron estremecer.

—Bu-bueno, pero si voy a volver me voy ya, no puedo ir estar una hora y venirme, no los veo hace como dos semanas a los pobres.

—Está bien. Si querés te llevo, así llegás más rápido.

—Ah, ok, dale.

Las chicas aprovecharon para irse también. Pero primero Eren llevó a Levi a su casa, donde se bañó y se vistió en tiempo récord. Después se pidió un taxi y se fue a lo de Erwin, le mandó un mensajito diciéndole que estaba demorado.

Compró al paso unos ravioles de ricota y algunas cositas para hacer una buena salsa blanca con queso. Tenía que ser algo rápido, porque como tarde a eso de las doce tendría que estar en la esquina de la casa de sus padres de donde lo buscaría Eren.

—¡Levi! —Erwin lo abrazó apenas cerró la puerta, para besarlo con ganas, no le dio tiempo ni de responder—. ¡Ah, que rico olés! No te lo dije pero el olor a jabón sobre tu piel, uuf, me pone a mil.

—¿Ah, sí? Mirá traje para hacer unos raviol-

Erwin lo arrinconó contra la pared y le cubrió la boca con la suya, las bolsas cayeron al piso y a ninguno le importó en absoluto la cena. Erwin le bajó los pantalones con habilidad y lo giró con fuerza contra la puerta de entrada, para arrodillarse y comerle la cola con entusiasmo.

Levi se estremeció por completo quedando en puntas de pie, mientras el rubio lo atendía de una manera fenomenal. Su celular hacía ruidos de mensajes, pero era imposible concentrarse cuando tenía a este hombre con su lengua enterrada en sus entrañas. Erwin era muuuy bueno con la boca, ¿qué decía bueno? ¡Era fantástico! Lo que no se esperaba es que le pegara flor de mordisco a sus nalgas, haciéndolo chillar de sorpresa y dolor.

—¡Ah, estás tan bueno, Levi! —decía refregando su cara contra su trasero desnudo.

—¡No muerdas, *boludo! ¡Eso duele! —le recriminó un poco asustado, sin duda ese mordisco le iba a dejar una marca.

Se medio desnudaron a las apuradas, mientras Erwin escupía en su mano y le colaba un par de dedos, al cabo de unos minutos se puso un condón y con una facilidad asombrosa lo levantó entre sus poderosos brazos, Levi atenazó la cintura de Erwin con las piernas y así un poco en el aire se la metió despacio. Su espalda chocó contra la puerta incontables veces, mientras sus brazos a duras penas se afirmaban del venoso cuello del rubio, evitando venirse al piso.

Pero eso solo fue el comienzo. Levi nunca había visto a Erwin tan frenético, tan necesitado, convengamos en que tampoco se conocían desde hacía tanto, pero esta vez parecía realmente desaforado, absolutamente descontrolado. Le dio bastante duro, incluso por momentos Levi tenía que pedirle que bajara la intensidad, porque no podía aguantarle el ritmo.

A eso de las once al fin se tomó un respiro. ¿Acaso Erwin era un mutante? ¿Cómo carajos tenía tanta energía? Levi se sentía destruido. Decidieron pedir una pizza por delivery, y recién se acordó del celular. Tenía varios mensajes pendientes de Hanji y de Eren.

Su amiga decía:

_"¿Cena en casa de tus viejos? ¿*Really? ¿En qué andás, enano puto? A mí no me engañás. Después vamos a hablar seriamente"._

Y Eren:

_"Precioso, avísame a qué hora paso y la dirección. Hanji me dijo que era por la plaza Hermógenes, puede ser? Tengo una sopresita para vos, esta noche no te pienso dejar dormir"._

Levi miró a Erwin, que estaba sacando un champagne de la heladera. *Pispeó desde donde estaba para ver si tenía alguna latita de energizante.

.

By Luna de Acero… vengativa…

* * *

**GLOSARIO:**

*Kiosko: Tienda donde se compran víveres, cigarrillos y golosinas.

*Energizante: Bebida co alto contenido de azúcar, es bastante nociva porque el uso en exceso proboca arritmias enel corazón.

*Pelotudo: Insulto fuerte, equivale a un idiota, imbécil, desgraciado, todo eso junto.

*Mina: Chica, mujer.

*Posta: Equivale a un "en serio, de verdad".

*Re buena: El "re" se usa para magnificar cualquier sustantivo, re buena, que estaba más que linda, por ejemplo.

*Ah, la puta: Es una expresión igual a decir "que impresionante o increíble".

*Medio la ubico: Que sabe de qué se trata.

*Tranqui: Tranquilo.

*Lassi de mango: Es un batido de mango con yogurt, bebida típica hindú.

*Vieja o Viejo: Se usa para llamar a los padres con mucha confianza, vieja: madre, viejo: padre, viejos: ambos.

*Bulto: Entrepierna masculina.

*Me das: Es un juego de palabras, significa si se lo follaría.

*Culeadito: Se refiere a una persona que es un desgraciado, en este caso porque lo dejó con las ganas.

*La pista: Se refiere a su retaguardia.

*Que rico: Es un halago, cuando se le dice a una persona que está rica, significa que es muy linda, hermosa.

*Piropo: Halago.

*Chusmear: Fisgonear.

*Pija: Verga, pene.

*Estar a full: Estar muy ocupado.

*Otra mancha más al tigre: Es una frase popular, significa que si ya lo hizo una vez puede hacerlo de nuevo.

*Cortala: Es una expresión para que alguien deje de hablar, es decir se calle.

*Si te he visto no me acuerdo: Es una expresión para decir que luego fácilmente te pueden olvidar o hacerse los tontos.

*La pindonga: Cualquier frase acompañada de esta expresión la minimiza, es como decir "no vale nada".

*Panza: Estómago.

*Darle bola: Darle importancia, si no te dan bola significa que a nadie le importás.

*Boluda: En un contexto amistodo no se toma como un insulto, sino como un apodo de confianza, similar a tontita, boba.

*Viejos: Padres

*Flaca: En este contexto es como decir "amiga".

*Buche: Es a la boca, hace referencia a la bolsa que tienen ciertos animales en la boca.

*Juntada: Reunión.

*No way: No hay manera.

*Quilombo: Lío, desorden.

*Hera: Esposa de Zeus, reina del Olimpo.

*Laburo: Trabajo.

*Chupones o chupón: Es un hematoma o hiperpigmentación causado cuando con la boca se realiza una fuerte succión sobre la piel.

*Depa: Departamento.

*Kanikama: Son bastones de pescado muy ricos.

*Nah: No.

*Es un pesado: Ser molesto.

*Ganas de joder: Ganas de molestar.

*Asentar un vehículo: Cuando un vehículo es nuevo se deben recorrer determinados kilometros para que el motor y la carrocería funcionen del todo bien.

*Arrumacos: Mimos, cariños.

*El ratón Pérez: En mi país es una figura popular que se encarga de llevarse los dientes que se le caen a los niños. Deben dejárselos debajo de la almohada y les deja dinero en compensación.

*Tarada: Insulto, idiota.

*Haberse largado: En este contexto significa haber caido a su casa.

*Ojotas: Calzado de plástico económico y fresco.

*Too: También.

*Ser lo más: Ser el número uno, los más queridos, los más apreciados.

*Pelotudo: Insulto muy fuerte.

*Campari: Es un aperitivo con fuerte graduación alcohólica de color rojo.

*De un solo saque: De un solo trago, de un solo movimiento.

*Linda a cagarse: Que era hermosa.

*Badass: Es una expresión en inglés, quiere decir algo como "chica mala" en este caso.

*Really: Realmente.

*Ortiva: mal llevado, de mal genio.

*Service: Servicio.

*Pico: Breve beso de labios, sin lengua.

*Posta: De verdad.

*Boludo: En este contexto significa tonto.

*Cajetudo: Es un insulto bastante vulgar, "cajeta" es una forma de decirle al órgano sexual femenino.

*Pispear: Mirar de reojo o con disimulo.


	4. Inevitables consecuencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Biiieeennn, Lila Negra revivió mis ganas de terminar este fic, jajaja. Así que he aquí el nuevo cap y pasado mañana subo el final, porque no le queda mucho. Esta mierda se prendió, señores. En fin, espero lo disfruten, bye.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del geniafantabuloso Isayama Hajime
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, escenas lemonosas R18, yaoi, smut, puterío, ya saben. Un Levo OoC amante del buen sexo.
> 
> Dedicatoria: Para Lila Negra, claro está, y para Yaoi´Blyff que siempre está revoloteando cerca y estas cosas le gustan. Nos vemos!

.

.

_**"En la vida no hay premios ni castigos,** _

_**sino consecuencias".** _

_**Robert Green Ingersoll** _

.

.

—Erwin, disculpá pero me tengo que ir —le soltó con mirada de cachorro apaleado.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

—Sí, bueno, Hanji se peleó con el novio, está re mal y no la puedo dejar sola. Disculpame, igual la pasamos genial, ¿o no?

—*Pucha, que lástima. Bueno, ¿querés que te acerque?

—Dale, dale.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer mañana? ¿Querés que te lleve a tu casa así buscás una muda de ropa?

—Sí, genial, ah, dame un segundo que tengo que contestar esta llamada —dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo al patio. Era Eren—. Hola, hermoso. Si, ya estoy quedando libre.

—Levi, pásame tu posición en google maps, así llego a lo de tus *viejos.

—A-ah, bu-bueno, ya te lo paso, dame un minuto, es que sino mi *vieja va a empezar a hacerme preguntas incómodas. Yo te aviso cuando esté saliendo, ¿dale?

—Dale, otro día me avisás con tiempo y paso a saludar como corresponde —Levi abrió la boca y luego se pegó un susto cuando vio a Erwin acercándose.

—Sí, sí, dale, bueno, te dejo, nos vemos en un rato —cortó rápidamente.

—¿Hanji?

—Sí, pobre, está destrozada, parece que el novio le *metió los cuernos.

—Uh, que *embole. Como me *caga de odio la gente que es así, que sale a escondidas con otros. Si hay algo que no tolero es la infidelidad. No lo conozco al tipo, pero hacerle eso a su novia… lo *cagaría a trompadas, te juro.

—Ah, sí, yo también pienso igual.

—¿No querés invitarla a que venga? Yo no tengo drama, camas hay de sobra.

—No, no, e-ella no se va a sentir en confianza, no es un buen momento. Otro día será.

—Bueno, te llevo.

—Sí, dale.

Se limpió rápidamente, pero su cuerpo hedía a la fragancia de Erwin. ¡No iba a tener tiempo de bañarse! Bueno, ya le inventaría algo a Eren.

Erwin lo llevó a su casa, se *pegó una ducha rápida, donde se refregó especialmente el cuello con agua y jabón, se echó mucho perfume del suyo por las dudas, tomó su mochila negra y bajó rápido.

—Disculpá, tenía limpiarme un poco, no podía ir todo sucio.

—No hay problema, ¿dónde te llevo?

—A la plaza Hermógenes, yo te guío, tomá la avenida Peralta y seguí derecho hasta Banderas.

—Ok.

Eren lo mataba a mensajes, le respondió que en unos minutos le pasaba la dirección, tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. En unos quince minutos estuvieron en el lugar indicado.

—Bueno, bombón, te veo en la semana, ¿sí? Mañana me voy a hacer unos trámites bancarios y el martes tengo que visitar una empresa que me interesa mucho, me parece que me voy a asociar, después te voy a pedir referencias, a lo mejor la conocés.

—Sí, dale, nos vemos —saludó el otro apurado y le dejó un beso en los labios.

Esperó que se perdiera la camioneta y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. De inmediato mandó la ubicación por whatsapp, rogando que su *vieja no saliera de la casa a sacar la basura o algo. A eso de los diez minutos el BMW X4 de Eren se apareció por el frente.

—Hola, mi amor —saludó Eren con toda confianza y a Levi se le erizaron todos los poros de los brazos, ¿mi amor?

—Hola, hermoso —le dio un fugaz beso y casi se desploma en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ahora sí. Pasa que mi vieja quería correr unos muebles y me hizo *laburar como burro, estoy hecho polvo.

—¿Estás muy cansado? ¿Querés ir a dormir? —Levi se fijó que su madre miraba por la ventana al ver un auto estacionado.

—Mejor vamos que mi vieja ya está fisgoneando.

—¿Mi depa?

—Sí, dale.

Eren arrancó y se dirigió a su lujoso piso en el centro de la ciudad. Levi tenía a su corazón brincando, a tiempo puso su celular en modo avión, porque empezó a ver que le entraban mensajes de Erwin y de Hanji, la última se burlaba de lo celoso que lo había visto esa tarde.

Llegaron al lugar y Levi sentía que había hecho una maratón, de hecho algo similar había ocurrido.

—Si estás muy cansado, nos acostemos y pongo una peli, la verdad quería cenar con vos, pero pasé la reservación para la otra semana, el martes, no quería un día de semana, pero no tenían más lugar, sino me la iban a pasar para el otro mes.

—¡Ah, *la flauta! ¿Tan ocupados están?

—Digamos que es un lugar… bastante exclusivo.

—Uh, disculpá Eren —dijo acercándose, el más alto lo abrazó con sentimiento respirando sobre su cuello.

—No te preocupes, bonito. Tenés el cabello mojado, ¿te bañaste?

—Ah, es que transpiré un montón moviendo los muebles, me bañé en lo de mis viejos.

Eren buscó sus labios y le dio un beso lento y apasionado, tiró suavemente de su labio inferior, lo soltó y lo miró con amor mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—No tenés idea las cosas que provocás en mi Levi.

—Vos tampoco. A veces creo que es una locura que esto me pase.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que te fijes en mí, digo, vos *sos un partidazo, buen tipo, y sos tan hermoso.

Levi se sorprendió cuando Eren se ruborizó un poco. Volvió a besarlo con muchas ganas.

—Me hacés perder la cabeza —le susurró el de ojos esmeraldas, mientras volvía a besarlo—. Pero bueno, sé que estás cansado, así que vamos a acostarnos.

Subieron a la hermosa habitación, Levi aceptó una remera de Eren, podría haber usado el pijama que tenía en la mochila, pero era mucho mejor sentir la esencia de ese hombre sobre su piel. Mientras el empresario bajaba a buscar unas bebidas, Levi fue al baño a *hacer pis. A tiempo pudo darse cuenta de un detalle, la perfecta dentellada que Erwin le había dejado en una nalga, no ayudaba que la remera de Eren apenas le tapaba el culo, y encima estaba con slip, si se hubiera puesto un bóxer podía *zafar, pero así no. Entró en pánico.

Esperó hasta escuchar a Eren en la habitación. Salió del baño sin ropa interior, estaba que le temblaban las piernas, pero era necesario hacerlo de esa manera.

Eren tenía el control remoto en la mano y estaba buscando una película cuando lo miró y le sonrió de medio lado. Levi fue hasta el interruptor de luz y apagó todo, solo quedó la televisión encendida. Caminó hasta el moreno que estaba solo con unos shorts de algodón blancos, la suave tela contrastando muy bien contra esa piel oscurecida naturalmente.

Se sentó a horcajadas de una manera muy sensual y besó a Eren lascivamente, succionando y lamiendo suave, deleitándose con su sabor.

—Pensé que íbamos a dormir —susurró Eren mientras sus grandes manos bajaban por su espalda y se posicionaban en su trasero apretándolo. La herida de Erwin le mandó unas ligeras punzadas de dolor que se *aguantó como el mejor.

—¿Cómo puedo dormir únicamente si tengo a semejante adonis al lado?

Eren tiró de la remera, pero Levi a tiempo apagó la tele.

—Eh… está muy oscuro —se quejó Eren con un dejo de diversión en la voz.

—Justamente, de eso se trata. Ahora dejame a mí que te voy a complacer —le casi ronroneó sobre el oído, el moreno respondió con un sexy gruñido.

Al fin Levi se quedó desnudo, mucho más tranquilo teniendo la habitación a oscuras. Pero se lo iba a tomar con calma, porque de verdad estaba muerto por dentro.

Comenzó besando suave la quijada del empresario, ayudándose con sus manos para encontrar el camino de piel deseado. Los sonidos inundaban la habitación, el ruido del colchón quejándose ante el peso y la fricción de sus cuerpos, la respiración de Eren acelerándose, las manos yendo y viniendo, el tacto incrementando sus repercusiones. Lamió y succionó el musculoso cuello, repasando y descubriendo nuevos puntos de placer. La piel del moreno era caliente en comparación con la suya, gimió complacido cuando Eren capturó su miembro, sus dedos resbaladizos por la lubricación que brotaba del henchido glande. Hundió su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y el cuello, y se abandonó a la pasión que le hervía desde el estómago y se desparramaba a cada pequeña parte de su anatomía.

Eren buscó su boca y se besaron intensamente, Levi sentía que perdía la cordura, si pudiera derretir sus pieles, las mezclaría, las uniría en un sentido mucho más profundo que solo físicamente. Sintió el pene de Eren, engordado y venoso sobresaliendo notablemente. Con algo de pena abandonó su boca y siguió un lento recorrido hasta su entrepierna. A tientas lo terminó de desnudar, escuchando como respiraba por la boca, agitado, expectante, lujuriosamente.

Lamió a discreción, mientras sus manos lo seguían estimulando en un cadencioso vaivén, y luego metió la jugosa cabeza en su boca para darle la debida atención, succionando, moviendo su lengua en círculos y mordisqueando con delicadeza, sintiendo como Eren se retorcía debajo suyo. Se tomó su dulce tiempo y no escatimó en atenciones al hombre.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y de todas las técnicas que usó, pero esta vez no tenía otro objetivo en mente más que Eren disfrutara completamente. ¡Lo deseaba tanto! Relamiéndose aún, buscó el ángulo adecuado, el pene del moreno ya estaba lo suficientemente lubricado con su saliva, y su entrada seguía suave y algo dilatada, por lo que fue bastante placentero alojarlo en su interior.

Lo cabalgó lentamente, mientras las manos de Eren lo acariciaban a cada momento. Su miembro pulsaba feliz, a punto de explotar de tanto gozo, y porque además estaba mucho más sensibilizado que de costumbre. Dos, tres, a la cuarta estocada tembló ligeramente, mientras respiraba de manera irregular, su anillada entrada comprimiendo de a intervalos a Eren, y su esencia ardiente se derramó sobre esa piel maravillosa. Aunque estaba algo nublado por el orgasmo reciente, se sorprendió un poco cuando Eren lo abrazó y resopló casi con angustia. El movimiento errático y corto de sus embestidas le dio la pauta que estaba terminando también y eso lo puso feliz. Lo abrazó correspondiéndole y besando su rostro sudoroso, no pudo importarle menos ese detalle.

—No me estoy quejando —*se atajó el más bajo de entrada—, pero es la primera vez que acabás tan rápido.

—Por mi hubiéramos seguido un par de horas —respondió el otro tratando de detallar su rostro entre la penumbra—, pero estás cansado, y corto o largo me encanta hacer esto con vos.

Se quedaron abrazados, disfrutando de sus cuerpos. Levi consciente que debería ir a bañarse, pero para ser honestos, estaba a un paso de caer en coma del cansancio. Además las caricias de Eren eran grandiosas.

—¿Querés que te bañe? —le sugirió el empresario.

—Please, dejá que me bañe mañana, no doy más.

—Bueno, por esta vez —aceptó besándolo en la frente.

Lo último que hizo fue poner la alarma de su despertador y se calzó los shorts de Eren por cualquier cosa, entonces si cayó fulminado.

Al otro día logró levantarse antes, se duchó, se vistió en el baño y salió derecho para ir al trabajo.

—Hey, bonito, ¿no vas a desayunar siquiera? —preguntó Eren desconcertado.

—Disculpá, Eren, pero sino llego tarde.

—Te llevo en el auto, vení, comé algo. ¿Estás haciendo dieta? Porque no sé, te veo más delgado.

—No, para nada. Bueno, te acepto un café.

—Mañana temprano viajo, vuelvo el sábado recién. ¿Vos cuando tenés tus vacaciones? Porque a lo mejor podemos combinar y te venís conmigo alguna vez.

—Este año las pedí para las dos últimas semanas de Marzo.

—¿En serio? El 30 de marzo es mi cumpleaños, ¡*brutal! Ya mismo le digo a mi agente de viajes que te llame, te venís conmigo a alguna playa, ¿querés?

A Levi le brillaron los ojos, hacía tres años que no se iba de vacaciones al exterior, menos ese año que ya no le quedaba nada para terminar de pagar la hipoteca.

—Ah, no, eso es caro Eren, justo este año no estoy en buenas condiciones financieras, por-

—No te estoy cobrando, bobito —dijo mordiendo una tostada y luego dejándole un beso sobre la nariz—. A mí no me hace nada, así que no te hagas la cabeza, aceptá y listo.

—Dejame que lo piense, porfa. Yo sé que sos re buen tipo, pero no es justo tampoco.

—Vos no seas tan estructurado. Dame el gusto.

—Pero es tu cumpleaños, encima.

—Bueno, por eso, ¿qué mejor regalo que tenerte a vos? ¿Entonces?

—Sos un loco —Levi se acercó y se besaron, mientras Eren le regalaba una radiante sonrisa.

Ese día estuvo sobreviviendo a base de café, porque estaba que se caía de sueño, le dolían las caderas, bostezaba a cada rato. Pero pudo sobrevivir. Al llegar a casa, atendió a Rogue que seguía ofendido, pero que necesitaba la cercanía de su humano, así que al poco tiempo aflojó y al fin volvió a dormir en su almohada favorita y no en los sillones de la casa.

A pesar de estar cansado, Levi tuvo su tiempo de reflexión. Este doble camino se estaba volviendo peligroso. La verdad sea dicha, Erwin era hermoso, tenía una personalidad fantástica, cogía como los dioses, y encima tenía *guita. Pero para ser completamente honestos, le gustaba demasiado Eren. Su sonrisa, su mirada, incluso reflexionó sobre ese episodio que le había provocado celos. No quería ver a Eren con otra persona a su lado, entonces era momento de cortar las cosas por lo sano. Hablaría con Erwin mañana mismo, así doliera le explicaría que había otra persona en su vida y que no podía seguir negándoselo. Solo esperaba que se lo tomara bien, porque no tenía intenciones de lastimarlo.

El martes por la mañana le escribió al rubio desde su trabajo, indicándole que era necesario que se reunieran para hablar de algunas cosas importantes. Pero no recibió respuesta, lo cual era extraño, considerando que siempre respondía de inmediato. Pero ni modo. Mientras esperaba su respuesta su jefe los vino a buscar a él y su compañero.

—Bueno, ¿están listos? Quiero que den lo mejor de ustedes para atender al señor Smith.

—¿Smith? ¿Qué? —preguntó Levi a Mariano, su compañero que lo miró sorprendido.

—Te lo estuve diciendo toda la semana pasada —le susurró por lo bajo—, pero *andás en las nubes vos. Te dije que parece que van a vender la empresa, que tengo el corazón en la boca porque espero que no nos *echen a todos a la mierda ¿De verdad no te acordás, *boludo?

Ambos se pusieron firmes junto al resto de los empleados que estaban en el salón, y entonces entró Erwin por la puerta enfundado en un costoso traje celeste, seguido de una secretaria y otras dos personas que serían vaya-uno-a-saber. Levi estaba sorprendido pero trató de mantenerse tranquilo ¡Momento! ¿Erwin iba a comprar la empresa? What the fuck?

Erwin pasó por su lado y lo miró dedicándole una escueta sonrisa. Habló con Montecinos, el gerente actual y el mismo los llamó a él y a su compañero. El gerente los presentó como si no se conocieran, pero Erwin aclaró el tema.

—A Levi lo conozco, éramos compañeros en la secundaria —el susodicho asintió con la cabeza.

Al final ellos se sumaron al recorrido, Erwin le preguntó muchas cosas a ambos, trataron de ser lo más profesionales posibles. Luego de unas largas dos horas los dejó volver a su puesto mientras se juntaba con el directorio.

—¿Parece un tipo *piola, no? —le dijo Mariano bastante animado.

—Ah, sí, es buena onda.

—Además parece que vos le caes bien. Che, ¿por qué esa cara? Parece que te hubiera caído un elefante encima.

—No, nada, me sorprendió, eso es todo. Espero que no compre la empresa, pero si la compra no te *hagas la cabeza que no va a cambiar el personal. Erwin no es así.

—Ojalá.

Levi de verdad estaba cruzando los dedos para que no comprara la empresa, pero el destino parecía escupirle en la cara. Al otro día se hizo formal la adquisición de la misma, los contadores y abogados se pusieron al día para redactar los documentos pertinentes. Erwin no le escribió en esos días, era obvio que iba a estar tapado de trabajo.

Esos días le vinieron bien para tener un poco de calma. El viernes por la noche Hanji le cayó al departamento. Se venía escribiendo con Eren que le contaba que estaba cansado también, que iba a llegar el sábado después del mediodía y que quería encontrarse de inmediato con él.

Pidieron unas fabulosas pizzas para cenar, Hanji tuvo que llevar una lata de atún para que Rogue le perdonara de usar su almohada favorita. Estaban tirados mirando tele, pero Levi estaba más taciturno de lo usual. Con decir que apenas si había comido una porción de pizza.

—Che, Li, ¿vos estás enfermo o qué? —le preguntó su amiga con cara preocupada.

—¿Ah?

—¡Miráte! Estás todo flacucho, bajaste un montón de peso, ¿qué estás tomando o qué estás haciendo?, ¡contame! ¡No me digas que así te tiene Eren!

—Uh, bueno, sí y no. Mirá, Han, te tengo que contar algo, y sé que te vas a *recontra calentar conmigo, pero si no te lo digo voy a explotar.

—Bueno dale, contá —Hanji apagó la tele y se sentó frente a su amigo.

—Es largo, así que voy hago pis y vuelvo —dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo al baño.

Hanji aprovechó para llevar la caja con los restos de la pizza a la cocina y luego tomó el pote de helado. Justo sonó el timbre y fue a atender, se sorprendió de que alguien viniera, sobre todo porque eran más de las doce de la noche. Miró por el ojo de pez y frunció el ceño antes de abrir.

—Ho-hola, ¿está Levi? —preguntó Erwin algo sorprendido de ver a una mujer.

—Sí, está en el baño, ¿vos quién sos?

—Yo soy Erwin, ¿vos sos Hanji? —mientras preguntaba se hizo paso para entrar, traía unas bolsas.

—Sí, ¿nos conocemos?

—Bueno, no personalmente, pero Levi me habló un montón de vos.

—Ah —la mujer cerró la puerta y vio como el hombre se sacaba la campera la colgaba y ponía las cosas en la mesada de la cocina con total naturalidad. Sintió la puerta del baño abrirse y los pasos de su amigo.

A Levi casi se le salen los ojos cuando vio al rubio en su cocina, de inmediato miró a Hanji que estaba muy seria y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Erwin se acercó con normalidad, lo abrazó y lo besó en los labios.

—Hey, hermoso, ¿cómo estás? Perdoname que no te avisé antes, pero me moría por verte. Ya sé que estás con tu amiga, así que no te voy a molestar mucho, lo prometo.

—Ah, que, que linda sorpresa, ja —Levi se quería meter debajo de los azulejos.

—¿Así que ustedes están saliendo? —habló al fin Hanji—. Levi no me contó nada.

—¿No le contaste?

—Han, te lo iba a decir ahora, justo después de… ir al baño.

—Bueno, no importa —dijo Erwin abrazándolo por los hombros desde atrás—. Es un buen momento para festejar y que se entere tu mejor amiga, ¿no? Traje champagne y helado de limón.

—Sí, dale, ¿qué vamos a festejar? —se sumó Hanji, aunque evidentemente estaba siendo muy sarcástica.

—Bueno, antes que nada de haber encontrado de nuevo a Levi —dijo el rubio, buscando unas copas y una cuchara, el más bajo parecía pegado al piso—, y después que acabo de comprar Pixis S.R.L.

—Ah, mirá vos, así que ahora sos el dueño de la empresa donde trabaja Levi.

—Sí, eso. Solo espero que esta belleza no se me cuele mucho a la oficina o me va a distraer —habló juguetonamente mientras lo besaba en el rostro.

—Sos una caja de sorpresas, ¿no, Levi? —le habló su amiga con acidez en sus palabras—. Te lo tenías bien guardadito, ¡que pícaro resultaste!

Apenas Erwin se giró Levi le puso cara suplicante a su amiga que le respondió con un *fuck you. Brindaron, conversaron un poco y luego de un par de besos Erwin se fue, no sin preguntar antes si Hanji se había arreglado con su novio.

—¿Así que yo me había peleado con un novio que no tengo? —fue lo primero que le preguntó, Levi no podía ni siquiera levantar la cabeza—. Claro, ahora *me cierra todo. Vos, sos un *flor de hijo de puta, Levi. Realmente no *me entra en la cabeza todo esto que hiciste ¿Estabas *jugando a dos puntas, vos?

—No, no han, no fue así, bueno, sí fue así, pero yo quiero terminar con Erwin.

—Ah, mirá vos, no se nota para nada.

—Es que el miércoles pasó algo terrible, en serio.

—No sé, Levi, estoy muy decepcionada de vos. Sinceramente no te puedo creer, me podés decir lo que quieras, pero ya perdiste completamente la credibilidad para mí.

Levi se sentó en un banquito y apretó su boca con algunos dedos, eso le había dolido muy profundo. Por andar de putería estaba arriesgando hasta su amistad, esto había llegado demasiado lejos. Hanji notó en su expresión que estaba muy angustiado y *se ablandó enseguida.

—Perdoname, Han. Perdoname, hice las cosas como el culo.

—Mirá, Li, te doy cinco minutos, nada más, contame todo, tratá de explicar esto y después te vas a tener que aguantar todo lo que yo te quiera decir al respecto.

El hombre le habló mirando la mesa, como un perro que acaba de cagarse en la alfombra. No se guardó nada, ningún detalle. Le mandó toda la información completa, pesándole cada vez más sus actitudes, refregándose los dedos.

—Bueno a ver, esto es un *quilombo groso —rompió el silencio la de cabello castaño—. Si Eren se entera, olvídate de él porque te va a *tachar para todo el viaje. Es un tipo que se toma las cosas con mucha seriedad.

—No exageres, Han, con Eren nunca dijimos que iba a haber exclusividad o que éramos novios o algo. Encima fuimos a su casa y a su mucama le dijo que todos éramos amigos.

—Erwin dijo que ustedes salían.

—No sé por qué dijo eso, en ningún momento hablamos de formalizar. Y tengo miedo, si ahora le digo que *cortemos… no sé, capaz pierdo mi trabajo. No puedo perder mi trabajo, Han, tengo las últimas cuotas de la hipoteca.

—No seas exagerado, Erwin no te va a despedir porque le digas que ya no va más, ¿no dijiste acaso que era buena persona y no sé cuánto más?

—Ya sé, pero tengo miedo igual ¿Te imaginás lo incomodo que va a ser?

—Bueno, no sé qué decirte. Lo único que sí sé es que Eren te va a meter una patada en el culo cuando se entere de esta doble vida que estás llevando, y no se lo merece tampoco.

—Yo no sé si él sale con otras personas, Han ¿Qué garantías tengo yo de su exclusividad?

—¿Y por eso te vas a poner a salir con otro? Yo no te entiendo realmente.

—Erwin *está bueno, no sé, me dejé seducir, yo pensé que iba a ser cosa de una noche y listo.

—Mirá, yo creo que deberías ser honesto con los dos, sentarte, agarrar el toro por las astas y decirles claramente que salías con los dos, pero que querés a Eren. Y si los dos te mandan a la mierda, *hacete cargo, al fin de cuentas fue tu culpa.

—No quiero perder mi trabajo y tampoco quiero perder a Eren —agregó con tristeza.

—Lo hubieras pensado antes, ¿no te parece? Estas son las consecuencias de ser culo flojo.

—Sí, tenés razón, discúlpame por meterte en esta mierda. Voy a hablarlo con los dos. No creo que Erwin me despida, creo.

Hanji se acercó y lo abrazó tratando de mostrarle su apoyo.

—Por cerdo lujurioso te pasa. Aunque bueno, no te justifico, pero admito que el rubio ese está como *para darle todas noches del año ¿Qué tal coge?

—Uff, re bien, me deja de cama.

—Con razón andás así vos, que parecés papel de calcar, no tenés tiempo ni de *morfar. ¿Y Eren?

—Eren me hace palpitar todo, el corazón, *la panza, el culo, *la pija —ambos rieron al fin.

—No sé si te va a perdonar, pero Li, contale la verdad, no lo ocultes más.

—Sí, lo voy a hacer.

Al final se fue a acostar, no podía pasar ni un solo bocado, tenía el estómago hecho un nudo. Se propuso hablar con Eren, tenía que terminar con esta incertidumbre. Y se *bancaría lo que fuera.

Al otro día le mandó un mensaje a Erwin diciéndole que se había levantado con un poco de fiebre y que le dolía mucho la garganta, que probablemente fuera una angina, que lo disculpara pero prefería hacer reposo ese fin de semana. Necesita paz, tranquilidad para hablar con Eren que llegaba en la tarde. Necesitaba hablar con el moreno y sincerarse de una vez.

Erwin le contestó que se cuidara y que le avisara si necesitaba algo. Dio por *zanjado el tema y apenas se fue Hanji, se puso manos a la obra con su departamento. Estuvo por al menos unas cuatro horas fregando, limpiando, encerando, quitando el polvo de los muebles, lavando y acomodando la ropa, refregando el baño, hasta que su casa quedó más que brillando. Sintió un poco de hambre y calentó las sobras de la pizza, apenas pudo comer dos rebanadas. Eren le escribió y le dijo que el avión estaba demorado, que llegaría por la noche, que no se preocupara que él iba a pedir algo para la cena. Aprovechó para bañarse y arreglarse. Si iba a ser la última vez que viera a Eren entonces primero iban a hacer el amor y después le contaría todo.

Eren llegó con dos botellas de vino fino y una caja de chocolates suizos rellenos de licor. En su mini cocina, Eren acarició su mejilla y lo miró con amor.

—Te extrañé un montón esta semana —le soltó con sinceridad—. Pensé un montón en nosotros. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos pongamos un poco más serios, ¿no creés?

Levi estaba mudo, una parte de él quería decirle que sí y arrojarse a sus brazos, pero otra parte quería decirle la verdad, aunque todo se hundiera después de eso ¿Justo ahora? Al menos quería amar a Eren una última vez. Justo vibró su celular varias veces.

—Dame un minuto, por favor —agarró su celular y leyó varios mensajes de Erwin.

_"Hola, Levi, estoy yendo a tu casa. Te llevo algo?"_

_"No quiero que estés solo cuando te sentís mal, yo también estuve enfermo cuando estaba en España y es feo, así que mejor te voy a visitar y te cuido"_

_"Fuiste al médico?"_

_"En 5 llego"_

¡La puta madre! ¿Y ahora qué carajos iba a hacer? Le respondió que esperara que se estaba entrando a bañar, como para ganar algo de tiempo.

—¿Levi? ¿Está todo bien? ¿querés que pida un-

No le dio tiempo ni de terminar la pregunta, se le colgó del cuello y lo besó de una forma agresiva, mientras se refregaba contra su cuerpo de ensueño.

—¿Levi?

—¡Eren, vamos a la pieza, ahora!

Tiró de su corbata y lo arrastró a la habitación.

—¿Qué, pero, a-ahora?

—Sí, ahora.

Eren estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto ese lado dominante de Levi, y realmente le encantó. Se toquetearon, Levi medio le arrancó parte de la ropa y lo tiró contra el colchón, le sacó la corbata y le vendó los ojos. Eren rió espontáneamente, pero completamente a favor de la situación. Apurado, Levi se sacó el cinto y ató las muñecas de Eren contra el respaldo de su cama.

—Hey, Levi, mmm, esto es algo…

—Ssshhh —le susurró sobre el oído, enviándole un escalofrío a su cuerpo—. Escuchá, Eren, ahora sos mío, y yo voy a hacer lo que quiera con vos.

Casi se olvida de su objetivo principal al ver a Eren mordiendo sensualmente su labio inferior, así semi desnudo y excitado sobre su cama, pero el estridente timbre de su departamento lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Esperás a a-alguien? —preguntó Eren alarmado.

—No, no para nada. Voy a ver, no te muevas, ya vuelvo.

—¿Me estás cargando? No me puedo mover en serio —replicó tirando del agarre del cinto.

—¡*Aguantá, aguantá! Voy un minuto a despachar a quien sea y vuelvo —otro estridente sonido lo sobresaltó. Se sacó el pantalón a la velocidad de la luz, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se puso una bata de toalla que tenía en el baño, colocó un barbijo sobre su boca y fue hasta la puerta para abrir.

—Levi, hola, disculpá pero no podía estar tranquilo pensando que estás enfermo, ¿fuiste al médico? —dijo entrando con confianza. Levi estaba temblando y transpirando de lo lindo.

—Voy mañana —respondió mientras tosía excesivamente.

—¡Mirá como estás!, voy un segundo a la farmacia a traerte algo.

—No, no, ya compré, en serio.

—¡Mirá como transpirás! ¿Tenés mucha fiebre? —el hombre asentó su enorme mano sobre la pálida frente.

—Ya me tomé la temperatura, es 38,5 Cº, no es mucho, pero quiero irme a dormir. En serio, disculpá, pero necesito descansar.

—Me quedo, te hago una buena sopa y te cuido —decidió el rubio.

—¡No! —Erwin lo miró extrañado—. Pará un poco Erwin, yo te agradezco de corazón, en serio, pero no soy una criatura, puedo cuidarme solo, no es la primera angina *que pesco, y si te quedás no me vas a ayudar demasiado, encima te podés contagiar, no, no puedo permitir eso.

Erwin giró su cabeza al sentir unos murmullos y ruidos proviniendo del interior del departamento.

—¿Y eso?

—Rogue, mi gato, está enfurruñado, lo dejé con la tele prendida. Bueno, en serio, quedate tranquilo, yo me voy a dormir, ¿dale? Gracias por venir, de corazón, pero quiero dormir. No te molestes, por favor.

—Está bien, entiendo, bueno, me voy, pero escuchá, avisame cualquier cosa que necesites, ¿OK? Cuando despiertes escribime, voy a estar atento al celu, llamá a la hora que sea, no importa.

—Palabra que lo hago, sí.

—Recupérate, chau.

—Eso voy a hacer, yo te aviso, *chau.

Le dejó un beso en la cabeza y mirándolo con pena, algo mortificado de dejarlo solo y enfermo, se retiró. Apenas pasó la puerta Levi cayó arrodillado en el piso, con una taquicardia tremenda. Puso seguro, apagó su celular, tiró el barbijo y luego pasó por la cocina antes de ir a la habitación.

—¡¿Levi?!

—¡Vooooy!

Llevó crema chantilly en aerosol y un poco de salsa de chocolate. Inspiró profundo y encaró para su habitación. Rogue lo miró desde una esquina de la cocina acusadoramente. Rodó los ojos y decidió seguir adelante.

Al final estuvieron buena parte de la noche ocupados, terminaron desmayados en la cama, con un Eren por demás entusiasmado con las facetas nuevas que aprendía de Levi. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese chico que parecía tímido y algo esquivo fuera un animal en la cama. Estaba feliz, y hambriento también. Se ducharon y partieron a su casa de Rodhes Island.

Primero comieron un tipo desayuno-cena que la ama de llaves les preparó, estaba famélicos de hambre porque no habían cenado la noche anterior. Eren se deleitó mientras veía a Levi con la boca llena, chupándose los dedos, y suspirando ante los sabores tan buenos de los muffins rellenos, el licuado de mango y naranja, los sándwiches calientes de queso gouda y el yogurt con frutas. Le besó la cara mientras masticaba, y lo alimentó con algunas pequeñas porciones, sintiendo que toda la acción de la noche anterior no había sido suficiente.

—Estás comiendo poco, te voy a tener que atender mejor —le soltó seductoramente el más alto, mientras empujaba un trocito de durazno entre los labios de Levi.

—¿Qué decís? Estoy comiendo como un cerdo, Eren.

Lo convenció para nadar un poco, pero pronto lo arrinconó en la piscina y terminaron follando un buen rato. Después de recuperar sus mayas que habían quedado a un costado de la pileta, salieron para tirarse al sol y secarse un poco. Jugaron con los perros, luego hicieron una partida de generala que Levi ganó y finalmente se fueron a la habitación de Eren para hacer una siesta.

Cuando se despertó tenía varios mensajes, Erwin *era un pesado, ni que se fuera a morir, simplemente le dijo que tenía angina. Luego se sintió mal, en realidad el hombre solo se estaba preocupando por su bienestar, mientras él solo pensaba en cómo sacárselo de encima. No le gustó eso, se estaba transformando en una persona despreciable.

—¿Muchos mensajes, eh? —soltó Eren con tranquilidad, mientras se ponía de pie para ir a bañarse.

—Ah, sí, bueno, algunos amigos, nada importante.

—¿Vamos a comer afuera? ¿Qué decís?

—Mmm, ¿querés que te cocine? No sé, tengo ganas de prepararte algo más casero.

—Sí, fantástico —Eren se acercó y lo besó suave en los labios—. Me encanta que cocines. Bueno, me voy a bañar, ya vuelvo.

—Me baño con vos —habló Levi aprovechando el momento.

Al final pasó el domingo y no juntó el coraje suficiente para hablar con Eren. El empresario se fue de viaje ese lunes y dijo que volvería para el viernes que tenía un evento importante en la ciudad, que se mantendría en contacto.

Él estuvo muy ocupado también, el nuevo presidente de la corporación estaba haciendo un evento grande para reunir a todos los empresarios locales, destacar los modelos clásicos de seguridad y promover las nuevas tecnologías que iban a incorporar. De paso anunciar la nueva dirección y darle una sacudida a la imagen de la empresa, era una fabulosa estrategia de marketing para llamar la atención de los locales e impulsar nuevas ventas y contactos. Erwin, atrás de todo esto apenas si tenía tiempo de dormir, pero no se olvidó de mandarle mensajes y estar al tanto de su salud.

Toda esa semana se la pasaron reunidos con ingenieros en sistemas que les mostraron los nuevos productos a implementar, que los capacitaron y les tomaron exámenes. Ese viernes estaba todos de traje, muy bien arreglados en un salón enorme que habían rentado en el teatro de la ciudad. Había un servicio de katering con varias mesas llenas de tentempiés y productos de consumo rápido. Varios mozos llenaban las copas de los concurrentes. Había un proyector al frente para mostrar un par de videos, los empresarios empezaron a llegar y a llenar el lugar.

Levi casi se pone pálido cuando vio llegar a Eren. Quería esconderse en el baño, fingir diarrea y no salir hasta que todo terminara. Pero no podía, una de las presentaciones estaba a su cargo. Por lo que tuvo que jugar a la estatua viviente mientras por dentro era un solo manojo de nervios.

Eren notó su presencia y se acercó con esa sonrisa radiante que le hacía competencia al astro rey.

—Hola, Levi, había olvidado que aquí era donde trabajabas.

—Eren, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu viaje? —Mariano, su compañero, estaba de pie a su lado escuchando todo.

—Agotador, como todos, pero bueno, ya pronto podré tomar mis vacaciones —le guiñó un ojo discretamente—. Bueno, iré a sentarme, parece que la presentación se iniciará pronto, veo que eres uno de los disertantes —adujo mientras abría uno de los programas.

—S-sí, e-exacto, sobre los nuevos sistemas de detección de movimientos y radares corporales.

—Qué bien.

Un carraspeo detrás del grupo hizo que todos se giraran. Puto destino. Erwin Smith sonreía mientras tomaba lugar al lado de Levi.

—El señor Erwin Smith, el nuevo presidente de Pixis S.R.L. —pronunció con la voz casi anulada por el miedo el más bajo de los cuatro—. El señor Eren Jaeger de MultiHepl S.A. —los presentó.

Ambos se dieron la mano y se saludaron afablemente.

—Levi, vamos al podio que en cinco minutos empezamos y sos el segundo —pidió Erwin poniendo su mano en su hombro.

—Muy bien, estoy ansioso por escucharlo —agregó Eren—. Con permiso —y se fue a sentar.

De alguna bendita manera pudo hacer su presentación de una manera impecable, las siguientes dos horas se escabulló de la presencia de ambos hombres, aprovechando que el resto de los invitados tenía muchas preguntas y lo acapararon bastante. Luego Eren se acercó al final para susurrarle al oído que había estado fabuloso y que le escribiría para que se vieran la noche siguiente, ya que tenía una cena por el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo Armin, que no podía eludir.

Hanji visitó esa noche a su amigo para saber las novedades, lo *retó por no hacer las cosas más rápido y Levi le prometió que no dejaría pasar más tiempo.

Esa misma tarde, Eren estaba en una vinoteca, seleccionando algunas bebidas para abastecer su departamento. Notaba que Levi no disfrutaba mucho de los vinos normales, pero que los espumantes parecían más de su agrado. En eso estaba cuando se cruzó en uno de los pasillos con el rubio.

—Eren —saludó con aplomo el tipo.

—Erwin —respondió el otro con una tibia sonrisa.

—Parece que los dos somos clientes de este hermoso lugar. Bah, yo no soy cliente asiduo, la verdad me mudé hace poco y descubrí este negocio hará una o dos semanas atrás.

—Mirá, no es el que tiene mejor precio, pero si es el mejor abastecido ¿Te gusta el *tinto?

—Mmm, más me gusta el whisky.

—¿Te puedo hacer una sugerencia?

—Sí, claro.

—El Chivas Regal 18, el de etiqueta dorada. Sale una fortuna, pero amigo, no te vas a arrepentir de nada, porque es una explosión de locura en la boca.

—Ah sí, me lo habían recomendado una vez, ¿tendrán acá?

—Sí, tenés que hablar con el encargado en la caja y te lo bajan del depósito exclusivo que tienen arriba.

—Por cierto, tomá —dijo acercándole una tarjeta suya—. Tal vez sería bueno que nos juntemos algún día a tomar algo, un whisky por ejemplo y de paso hablamos un poco de negocios. Escuché mucho de vos, no solamente en la ciudad, y me gustaría preguntarte un par de cosas, intercambiar opiniones.

—Sí, dale, acá tenés —dijo revolviendo en sus pantalones y sacando su billetera para extender otra tarjeta personal que tenía allí—. Ese es el número de mi secretaria, podemos agendar un almuerzo, o una cena, yo estoy por abrir un local en la zona sur de la ciudad, y me interesaron algunas cosas que vi en la presentación de ayer.

—Fantástico. Por cierto, ¿vos conocías a Levi?

—Ah sí, me había dicho que era analista de sistemas de una empresa de seguridad, pero para ser honesto no recordaba que era en Pixis. Por cierto, felicitaciones por la adquisición, es una muy buena empresa.

—Gracias, la verdad estoy contento. Levi dio un fabuloso discurso, a pesar de que venía de tener una angina tremenda —Eren enarcó una ceja un poco intrigado.

—¿Una angina?

—Sí, bueno, este fin de semana pasado se la pasó en cama, muy enfermo, pobre. Pero ya ves, ayer brilló de nuevo.

—Ah, qué raro, no me mencionó nada sobre eso —Eren se hizo el desentendido, pero trató de *tirarle un poco más la lengua al rubio, algo no olía bien, para nada.

—Sí, lo fui a visitar a su departamento, porque estaba preocupado pero estaba con barbijo, en bata, con fiebre y necesitaba hacer reposo, pobre, no me quería contagiar me dijo. Decí que se recuperó del todo, eso es lo más importante.

—Claro, claro. Sí, Levi tiene buena salud, gracias a Dios. Bueno Erwin, llamame cuando quieras, así nos juntamos, ahora te dejo porque tengo un compromiso en unos momentos.

—Dale, y gracias por la recomendación, la voy a tener en cuenta.

—Bueno, chau.

Eren dejó los vinos en su lugar y salió rápidamente del negocio. Subió a su auto dando un fuerte portazo y empezó a atar cabos. Al fin tomó su celular e hizo una llamada.

—¿Armin? ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Puedo ir a visitarte unos minutos? Sí, es algo importante. Dale, ahí voy.

Nunca más le iban a ver la cara de tonto.

.

By Luna de Acero… asustada…

* * *

**Glosario:**

*Pucha: Es una expresión que denota decepción o malestar por una situación inevitable.

*Viejos (vieja o viejo): dependiendo del contexto se refiere a "padres", viejo a padre, vieja a madre.

*Meter los cuernos: Engañar a tu pareja con otro/a.

*Embole: Es algo que molesta, que es una situación negativa.

*Cagar de odio: Cuando algo te enfurece.

*Cagar a trompadas: Se refiere a pegarle, molerlo a golpes.

*Pegarse una ducha: Tomarse una ducha.

*Laburar: Trabajar.

*Ah, la flauta: Es una expresión de asombro, pero que ya no se usa tanto, es algo arcáica, ja.

*Sos un partidazo: Ser un buen partido se refiere a una persona que tiene futuro, que está bien posicionada económicamente, que conviene.

*Hacer pis: Se refiere a orinar.

*Zafar: Se refiere a salir airoso de una situación complicada.

*Aguantarse como el mejor: Significa cuando uno finje que está todo bien.

*Se atajó: Atajarse, es una expresión que usamos para cuando una persona dice algo previniendo una respuesta que puede recibir del otro.

*Aguantá: Es una expresión que se usa para decirle a una persona que soporte algo o una situación.

*Brutal: Es como decir genial.

*Guita: Sinónimo de dinero, plata.

*Andar en las nubes: Estar distraído.

*Echar a la mierda: Se refiere a ser despedidos.

*Boludo: Tonto.

*Piola: Macanudo, buena onda.

*Hacerse la cabeza: Sinónimo de darse manija, pensar demasiado.

*Recontra Calentar: Que se va a enojar con él.

*Fuck you: Hacer la señal con el dedo del medio levantado, es una forma de decir "jodete".

*Cerrar todo: Es una expresión que significa que uno al fin entiende lo que estaba sucediendo.

*Flor de HdP: Se refiere a que es un gran, enorme hdp.

*No me entra en la cabeza: Es una expresión para decir que no puede comprender/entender como una persona hace eso.

*Jugar a dos puntas: Significa salir con dos personas al mismo tiempo.

*Se ablandó: Significa que se compadeció, se sensibilizó.

*Quilombo groso: Un problema muy grande.

*Tachar para todo el viaje: Que lo va a sacar de su vida, le va a cerrar todas las puertas.

*Cortemos: Se refiere a cortar la relación.

*Estar bueno: Se refiere a que es lindo físicamente, que es hermoso, que parte la tierra.

*Hacete cargo o hacerse cargo: Asumir la responsabilidad de las acciones.

*Para darle: Se refiere a tener relaciones sexuales.

*Morfar: Comer.

*La panza: se refiere al estómago.

*La pija: La polla, el pene.

*Bancarse: Aguantarse.

*Dar por zanjado: Por terminado.

*Que pesco: Que agarro, que tengo.

*Chau: Adiós.

*Era un pesado/Ser pesado: Cuando alguien es molesto, no se mantiene en su lugar, hace algo inconveniente.

*Retó: Regañó.

*Tinto: Vino tinto.

*Tirar la lengua: Es una expresión que se usa cuando se quiere averiguar algo y se lo hace disimuladamente.


	5. Cosechar lo sembrado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Lo siento, no puede llegar al final, llegaré en la próxima entrega lo prometo. Espero me digan que opinan al respecto y qué creen ustedes que va a suceder. Comparten conmigo lo que les gustaría que sucediera? Los quiero, besitos miles!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son de Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje muy vulgar, palabras altisonantes, peleas, celos, angustia. Nadita más.

.

.

_**"Eres libre de tomar tus decisiones,** _

_**pero eres prisionero de sus consecuencias".** _

_**Pablo Neruda** _

_**.** _

.

Levi estaba nervioso, había ensayado algunas palabras frente al espejo, pero al final se sentía cada vez peor. Se suponía que irían a cenar con Eren a algún restó bonito y luego quedarían en el departamento del empresario. Había estado evitando a Erwin, le había pedido si fuera posible reunirse el lunes para hablar tranquilos, aunque más no fuera una hora. Erwin tenía un viaje y le dijo que hablaran mejor antes, que lo esperaba el domingo por la noche. A regañadientes aceptó, de todas maneras hasta entonces Eren ya iba a saber.

Sonó su celular, Eren avisando que ya estaba abajo. Se colocó su *campera y salió para encontrarse con el moreno. Estaba impecable con un traje negro y una camisa gris plata, por la cena en el restaurante de lujo prometida.

—Hola, Levi, ¿cómo estás? —saludó el empresario con una sonrisa radiante y actitud relajada.

—Hola, Eren —le sorprendió que no se acercara a darle un beso como siempre, pero no dijo nada. Música electrónica sonaba fuerte en la consola y Eren arrancó con un poco de brusquedad.

—Che, no te jode si vamos a mi *depa directamente, ¿no? Vamos a pedir algo allá.

—Uh, sí, dale, como quieras.

—Es que la vez pasada dijiste que no querías que gaste en restaurantes caros, así que comamos algo que esté más a tu nivel —Levi enarcó una ceja confundido—. O sea, me refiero a algo más sencillo ¿Unas *empanadas estarán bien?

—Sí, yo como cualquier cosa, no importa.

—*Joya, entonces —Eren le subió a la música que parecía que quería que le reventaran los tímpanos, el *punchi-punchi retumbaba por todas partes y el más bajo frunció el ceño. Pero *se la bancó y no dijo nada tampoco, como sí pudiera, la estridencia no permitía hablar.

Subieron en el ascensor mientras Eren silbaba y jugaba con el celular entre sus manos, leyendo mensajes y riéndose sin prestarle atención. Llegaron al departamento y le pasó el teléfono inalámbrico.

—Andá pidiendo lo que quieras, en la pizarra de la cocina están los números de los *deliverys, yo me voy a tomar una ducha así rapidito y vuelvo, ¿sí?

—Sí, dale.

—¡Wow!, mirá que bonito estás —halagó acercándose y acorralándolo un poco contra la mesada, recién entonces le robó el primer beso de la noche—. Dale, llamá rápido, ya vuelvo.

Levi se quedó algo desconcertado, había cierto ambiente extraño en el comportamiento de Eren. Suspiró y buscó en el listado, para ser honestos no tenía mucha hambre, pero haría lo posible. Llamó a una casa de empanadas y ordenó una docena. Después se sentó en las banquetas altas de la cocina. Al final se había arreglado tanto *al pedo. Bueno, al pedo no, porque estaba Eren, estaba bueno que de vez en cuando le enseñara que también tenía buen gusto para vestir. Estaba un poco triste, tal vez fuera la última vez que lo viera. Abrió la heladera y sacó una botella de Coca-cola zero y se sirvió en un vaso.

El empresario se tomó su dulce tiempo. Las empanadas llegaron y él no volvía de la pieza, así que Levi tuvo que ir a planta baja y pagar de su bolsillo cuando el guardia en la recepción le avisó. Después fue hasta las escaleras caracol que daban a la pieza del moreno, subió unas cuentas escalas y se sorprendió de encontrarlo charlando a las risotadas con su celular, no llegaba a escuchar lo que decía porque Eren hablaba bajito, pero se reía fuerte. El empresario apenas lo sintió entrando se giró y lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ah, disculpá, te quería avisar que ya llegó la comida.

—Buenísimo, ya bajo.

Levi asintió, se fijó que sobre la enorme cama había un atuendo como para salir, se notaba que Eren había estado seleccionando algunas prendas, pero se giró y bajó ¿Acaso irían a alguna parte?

Después de otros 15 largos minutos, el más alto bajó. Estaba hermoso, con un pantalón chupín azul, unos zapatos de cuero negro, una remera cuello bote gris y un blazer color tiza.

—Disculpá que te hice esperar tanto, es que fue una llamada larga.

—Ah, sí, está bien.

Comieron algunas empanadas, Levi apenas pudo pasar dos y media.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustaron?

—No, está bien, no tengo mucho ham… bre —sus ojos se quedaron pegados a unos notables *chupones que Eren tenía cerca de la clavícula, y de los que estaba seguro que él no se los había hecho.

Esa remera se los dejaba a la vista, servidos en bandeja, y la posición de Eren que tenía su torso cerca suyo parecía como si el más alto buscara pavoneárselos frente al rostro.

—¿Qué? —el empresario miró hacia donde Levi estaba observando, y luego le guiñó un ojo—. Estabas muy apasionado ayer, mirá como me dejaste.

—¿Yo te hice eso? —preguntó sin poder creerlo.

—¡Claro! ¿Quién más? —dijo mordiendo otra empanada y sonriendo triunfal—. No va a ser el Ratón Perez, ¿no? —Levi recordó que esa misma frase había salido de sus labios hacía un tiempo y decidió no decir más nada al respecto.

—Eren, yo, necesito hablar de algo muy importante con vos.

El otro miró a su rólex de oro sobre su muñeca y tomó un trago de gaseosa antes de contestar.

—¿Puede ser mañana? Es que se hace muy tarde, de hecho me quedan solo treinta minutos.

—¿Eh? ¿Treinta minutos? —Eren lo tomó de su muñeca y lo arrastró al living, comenzó a besarlo con muchas ganas y a tirar de su ropa para quitársela—. E-Eren, esperá, es im-importante.

—Me lo decís después, te quiero coger ahora.

—Ah, eh, bu-bueno.

Le calló la boca de un buen beso, y no llegó a desnudarlo, más bien le alcanzó con solo quitarle los pantalones.

Lo tiró boca arriba en el sofá y comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano, mientras con la otra dilataba su rosado orificio, Levi gemía completamente entregado. No lo preparó mucho, estaba apurado en serio. Así que la intromisión fue un poco dolorosa y salvaje. Levi se la aguantó, apretando los dientes y los párpados. Pero cuando comenzó a embestirlo con todas las ganas, tuvo que apretarlo de los hombros y suplicarle que aminorara la marcha. Cosa que Eren hizo de inmediato. Fue diferente, se sentía genial por supuesto, pero, diferente. No hubo tantos besos esta vez. Cuando ya pudo moverse mejor, Eren giró a Levi y lo agarró de las caderas para darle con fuerza.

Al analista le gustaba un poco lo rudo, pero el empresario no actuaba así normalmente. Siempre tenía mucha fuerza y energía pero… se sentía distinto. Eren lo masturbó mientras le daba duro y parejo y logró que se viniera pronto, mientras él se descargaba dentro. Lo cual le llamó la atención también, normalmente siempre usaban preservativos, Levi trató de no manchar el sofá, pero su camisa si quedó hecha un lío.

—Uf, que rico estuviste bombón —se alejó para tomar una caja de pañuelos tissue que había sobre la mesa y procedió a limpiarse—. ¿Querés bañarte? Te presto una *remera, porque tu camisa quedó *hecha bolsa.

—S-sí, dale.

Se paró a duras penas, aún no regulaba la respiración y las piernas le temblaban un poco. Como pudo siguió a Eren escaleras arriba y se dio una ducha rápida. Le prestó una remera de algodón gris, imposiblemente ajustada, pero era mejor que la camisa arrugada y manchada con sus propios fluidos. Cuando volvió al living Eren estaba impecable de nuevo.

Se sentó en el sofá un momento.

—Bonito, me tengo que ir ya mismo o no llego —le dijo Eren y Levi lo miró enarcando una ceja—. Te llamé un taxi, te van a llamar desde la recepción del edificio cuando llegue, tomá —agregó, dándole "la llave" del departamento, esa cosa blanca que parecía una tarjeta de plástico—. La pasás por el lector y se la dejás a Gerardo, el guardia, en planta baja. Disculpá que no te llevo pero no puedo fallarle a Armin. Tomá para el taxi —soltó, para luego meter dos billetes de cien pesos en el bolsillo de arriba de su saco, a la vez que le dejaba un beso en la mejilla y le palmeaba el hombro—. En la semana hablamos, nos vemos.

Y se fue.

Levi estaba de piedra, no entendía nada ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Eren se había ido y lo había dejado solo? ¿Adónde se iba? En serio, ¿qué estaba pasando? Su diablo interno se desternillaba de risa. _"Te dejó *plata para pagar el taxi, ja, ja, ja, que *culiado éste Eren ¿viste que sos una puta barata? Te cogió y se fue, a ver si aprendés tu lugar"._

Se puso de pie y bajó para esperar el taxi. Se sentía un poco triste, era como si algo se hubiera quebrado. Lo viera por el ángulo que lo viera, las cosas no encajaban definitivamente. Una vez a bordo del vehículo, suspiró mientras se dejaba llevar por las luces de la ciudad, no sacaría conclusiones apresuradas, además Eren le había pedido que se pusieran más serios, no tenía razones para dudar, ¿o sí?

Esa noche Rogue lo consoló, se acostó a su lado, cosa que era rara, contra su estómago, y se quedó ronroneando un largo rato hasta que al fin pudo dormirse.

Al otro día Eren no respondió sus mensajes en todo el día. Se notaba que estaba conectado, pero lo estaba ignorando. En cambio Erwin no paró de escribirle, le pidió que pasara por su casa esa noche, que le haría una cena especial. El analista dijo que era una gran oportunidad para hablar con el rubio de una buena vez.

Se arregló y fue a su encuentro. Erwin lo quiso besar apenas pasó el portal, pero Levi se alejó.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo con seriedad. El hombre enarcó una ceja y asintiendo lo condujo a su living.

Se sentaron enfrentados en los sillones afelpados color crema, vaya que el rubiales tenía muy buen gusto para la decoración. Erwin fue a traer un vino espumante y Levi agradeció tener una bebida para mojar la lengua. Estaba nervioso otra vez, pero decidido.

—Bueno —dijo una vez que llenó las copas—. Contame lo que me querías decir.

—No sé muy bien cómo comenzar, pero me parece que es hora de ser sincero con vos, Erwin. Sos un tipo genial, en la secundaria me enamoré de vos de una manera muy profunda, pero lamentablemente nunca me animé a decírtelo, quien sabe cómo serían las cosas ahora si lo hubiera hecho, o si vos te hubieras acercado, pero *ya fue. Ahora sos incluso mejor, maduro, centrado, tenés un futuro brillante —Erwin escuchaba todo atentamente, pero sin sonreír, intuía lo suficiente para darse cuenta que una persona empezaba enumerando las buenas cualidades cuando tenía una mala noticia que anunciar—, sos un *tipazo. No tengo quejas de nada, ni de cómo me tratás, ni de lo bien que se llevan nuestros cuerpos, o lo mucho que tenemos en común.

—Pero… —le dio pie el más alto y para cortar ya con tanto halago que no necesitaba.

Levi vació la copa de un solo envión y luego lo miró a los ojos.

—Pero conocí a alguien unos días antes de nuestro primer encuentro. Yo lo estaba conociendo, no iba en serio con él, y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y… y me terminó gustando demasiado.

—No, no, a ver, pará un segundo, ¿qué carajos me estás diciendo, Levi? ¿Vos estabas saliendo con otro tipo mientras me veías a mí?

—Sa-saliendo, lo que se dice salir, así formalmente no, nos estábamos conociendo.

—Estabas saliendo con los dos, ¿al mismo tiempo?

El de cabellos negros tragó en seco y bajó la mirada mientas sentía que le transpiraban las manos.

—Sí, salí con los dos en estas semanas. Yo no pensé que, bueno que lo nuestro iba a durar mucho, yo creí que era así como un encuentro casual y *taza, taza, cada uno a su casa.

—¿Vos me estás hablando en serio? —Erwin estaba frunciendo sus enormes cejas y Levi comenzó a asustarse un poco, ¿no lo iría a *trompear o sí?-. ¿O me *estás cargando?

—Te hablo en serio.

—¿Y así, re *pancho, venís y me tirás que te estabas *curtiendo a otro como si nada? ¿Por quién me tomás, *pedazo de forro? ¿Te pensás que soy un *pelotudo?

El analista abrió grande sus ojos sin saber cómo responder a tanta furia. Claro que podía pasar que se molestara, pero no sabía que Erwin, que parecía de los que no mataban ni una mosca, fuera un Hulk en potencia.

—Calmate un *cacho, ni vos ni yo hablamos de tomarnos las cosas en serio, para el caso.

—Yo te dije bien clarito lo que pensaba acerca de la infidelidad, Levi. Y ya que querés ser tan literal, tampoco dijimos que íbamos a tener una relación abierta ¿O vos creés que yo ando *levantándome al primero que me cruzo, eh? Yo te estaba tomando en serio, carajo.

—Bueno, tenés razón, discúlpame, no tenía intención de lastimarte, por eso preferí venir y decirte la verdad, vine a dar la cara, no pretendo esconderme o decirte algo que no es.

—¡No te disculpo una mierda! —soltó en un tono bastante alto y el analista se puso en alerta, el corazón parecía que le iba a abrir un hueco en el pecho para caer saltando sobre la mesa ratona—. ¡¿Todo este tiempo me estuviste *boludeando?! ¿Pero quién carajos te creés que sos?

—Bueno, me parece que es mejor que me vaya —trató de cortar la charla poniéndose de pie.

—¿Adónde creés que te vas, *gil de cuarta? Vos no te vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me escuchés bien todo lo que tengo para decirte —le respondió poniéndose de pie y bloqueándole el paso a la puerta ¡Mierda que era enorme comparado con él!

—Mirá, ya me disculpé, ya te dije como son las cosas, y no espero que te quede una buena imagen de mí, pero seamos adultos y tratemos de que las cosas terminen bien al menos.

—Acá nada va a terminar bien, porque vos me *cagaste, ¿acaso no te dabas cuenta que yo me estaba ilusionando con vos? Claro, ahora entiendo todo, todas esas veces que te negabas, que me decías que tenías cosas para hacer, te ibas a coger con otro imbécil que seguro tampoco sabe la clase de puta que sos.

—Bueno, basta, entiendo que te enojés, pero no voy a permitir que me insultes así.

—¿Insultarte? Pero si solo digo la verdad, sos un hijo de puta, te *cagabas de risa de mí, mientras yo acá estaba preocupado por… —de pronto se quedó callado, cerró la boca y entrecerró los ojos—. Aaah, ahora entiendo, ¿vos te estabas curtiendo a Eren?

Levi abrió sus ojos a más no poder, ¿cómo pudo haberlo adivinado siquiera?

—Claro que es él, por eso te pusiste nervioso cuando nos cruzamos en la reunión de negocios, y después… —se pasó una mano por la cara—. ¡Qué *flor de hijo de puta que sos, Levi!

—Me voy, ya fue suficiente —dijo evadiéndolo por un costado y caminando apresurado hacia la salida con el otro pisándole los talones.

—Dale, dale, huí como la rata arrastrada que sos, ¡*forro! Pero esto no va a quedar así, te podés ir de acá, pero las vas a pagar caro, por hijo de puta. Ya vas a ver, Levi, te metiste con la persona equivocada, la vas a pagar muy caro.

—Yo nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así, acepto que me porté mal, pero vine a dar la cara y contarte las cosas como son. Hacé lo que quieras, chau, Erwin —fue lo último que soltó antes de pasar por el umbral y salir casi corriendo.

Respiraba agitado mientras caminaba a tomarse un *colectivo, definitivamente no se esperaba una reacción tan violenta de parte de Erwin. Tampoco era una noticia bonita, lo sabía, pero había mantenido la esperanza de que se molestara pero no pasara a mayores. Ahora estaba un poco asustado para ser honesto, no porque Erwin pudiera llegar a ponerle un dedo encima, dentro de todo se defendía bastante bien peleando, sino porque era el puto dueño de la empresa. Trató de serenarse y hacerse a la idea de que a Erwin se le *bajarían los humos tarde o temprano, además no era para tanto, fueron unos cuantos encuentros furtivos y ya.

Le escribió a Eren, sus dedos atropellándose en el teclado, necesitaba hablar con él urgente, necesitaba saber que al menos podía contar con él. Pero nuevamente le leyó los mensajes y no le respondió. Estuvo media hora tomando frío en la parada hasta que apareció su transporte. A la mierda la diplomacia, llamó a Eren, se sorprendió que lo atendiera al cuatro timbrado.

—Hola, ¿sí? —su voz se notaba relajada, y había música sexy de fondo—, ¿quién habla?

—¿Eren? Soy yo, Levi.

—¿Levi? Ah, sí, claro, disculpá, es que no te tengo agendado en este cel —carraspeó para aclararse la voz y se escuchó como movimiento de sábanas o algo como eso—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—No, la verdad que no, necesitaba hablar con alguien, ¿vos estás muy ocupado?

—Más o menos (Uuuyy, siii, eso es) —Levi frunció el ceño—. Perdón, es que acaba de llegar la comida y se ve, mmm, deliciosa.

—Che, ¿te jode si te voy a ver un rato? Es que de verdad, necesito que hablemos.

—Estoy ocupado, bombón… (Mmm, seguí así) —lo último lo escuchó un poco más bajo.

—¿Estás con alguien?

—¿Ah? Sí, con un amigo que no veía hace mucho… (Pará un poco) —lo escuchó reírse y de pronto algo se oscureció dentro de él.

—Ah, ya veo, bueno, no te molesto entonces, hablamos otro día.

—Bueno, dale, un beso, nos vemos —y le cortó.

Guardó el celular y se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose como la mierda. No sólo parecía que Eren estaba con alguien, "un amigo" supuestamente, sino que además le resultaba completamente indiferente su preocupación.

Bajó una parada antes para pasar por un *kiosko cercano a su departamento. Sacó medio kilo de helado de fresa y crema de un freezer, se compró un pack de 6 latas de cerveza negra, un paquete de cigarros, y una bolsita llena de golosinas. Antes de subir a su casa llamó pidiendo una pizza extra grande con doble queso y champiñones.

Apenas llegó, Rogue lo vino a recibir con maullidos y su carita acusadora. Dejó las compras en la mesada de la cocina y se sentó en el piso donde acarició y luego levantó al gatito para abrazarlo. Se sentía como el culo, y parecía que su mascota era el único ser en ese mundo que sentía un poquito de compasión por él.

—Te quiero mucho, Rogue —dijo mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Ese día no se pudo terminar todo lo que se había pedido, y encima le agarró ataque al hígado que se doblaba en cuatro, pero se tomó un *sertal compuesto y lo mismo se fue a trabajar.

Nada demasiado memorable pasó ese día. Levi le escribió a Hanji para invitarla a almorzar, pero resultaba que la chica estaba con un trabajo impostergable, le dijo que mejor se juntaban al otro día, porque para la noche tenía planes. Aceptó, no tenía otra opción, estuvo tentado de llamar a alguno de sus amigos, pero lo cierto es que no tenía ganas de explicar la mierda que era su vida actualmente. Por la tarde su jefe lo mandó llamar a su despacho.

—Levi, querido, necesito que te encargues de algunas cositas urgentes. Lo primero, vas y lo ayudás al dueño a configurar su computadora.

—¿Yo? ¿No puede ir Mariano?

—No, querido, Mariano a partir de mañana ya no va a estar más en el sector. Se *va para arriba, pasa a supervisor de logística.

—¿Qué? ¿Supervisor de logística? Si la vez pasada se perdió para encontrar la oficina de legales, ¿es un chiste?

—Vamos, vamos, no seas envidioso. Andá y quedá bien con el mandamás, que seguro después te arregla en algún puestito lindo. No te quejes de la suerte de tu compañero.

—Sí, voy —aguantándose los retortijones y el estómago revuelto se dirigió a la oficina de Erwin—. Hola, Greta, vengo a ver la computadora de Erwin.

Greta era una señora grande, muy organizada y capaz que había estado casi toda su vida en recepción, pero desde la llegada de Erwin parecía que todo iban a cambiar sus funciones. La mujer siguió tecleando un rato, ignorándolo por completo, por lo que Levi carraspeó. Lo miró sobre sus anteojos de marcos dorados.

—¿Diga?

—Buenos días Greta, vine a revisar la computadora de Erwin.

—¿Te referís al señor Smith? —Levi la miró un rato largo, preguntándose si lo hacía a propósito o de verdad *no le llegaba agua al tanque. Optó por lo segundo.

—Sí, Greta, el señor Smith, dueño de toda esta empresa.

—Aguardá un segundito —la mujer se ajustó los anteojos y levantó el auricular del teléfono que oficiaba como intercomunicador, miró las teclas por largo rato hasta que la línea comenzó a sonar por la falta de uso.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —preguntó Levi.

—Es que no lo conozco a este teléfono, hijo, es muy complicado, el que yo usaba allá abajo era para recibir o hacer llamadas y punto. A ver, flash y uno, dos, uno —se puso el auricular en el oído—. Hace tu-tu-tu, no funciona esta cosa.

—Es que tenés que presionar más rápido, sino la línea se bloquea.

—Aaaah, ¿y ahora como hago?

—Cortá, eso, ahora levantá de nuevo y marcá.

—Flash, uno, dos, uno, ¡uy, pará! Marqué mal. A ver…

Levi contuvo la respiración y trató de ser paciente. Pero Greta logró comunicarse con el despacho de Erwin.

—¿Hola? ¿Señor Smith? Acá está el chico éste, eeh, Ackerman, que viene a… ¿a qué era? —le preguntó tapando el auricular con la mano.

—A configurarle su computadora.

—A configurarle la… sí, eso, ajá, ajá, bueno, bueno, ya le digo —colgó y lo miró—. Dice que esperés, que está ocupado, que ya te avisa para que pases.

—OK, espero.

—Che, vos que sabés mucho, vení un segundo porque no entiendo esto de las planillas Cell.

—¿Excel? —la mujer lo miró con la boca abierta—. Que se llama planilla Excel.

—Ah, bueno, como se llame, vení un segundo que tengo un *quilombo tremendo.

Levi puso a prueba su paciencia, era más fácil enseñarle a un ladrillo. La señora escribía apretando las teclas con el dedo índice de cada mano, no solo demoraba una barbaridad, sino que *no cazaba una, las explicaciones tenían que repetirse muchas veces, así que decidió escribírselas así no le preguntaba cien veces lo mismo.

Una larga hora pasó. Levi se estaba cabreando, porque algo le decía que todo ese circo era a propósito, y a él se le estaban acumulando muchas tareas. Al fin sonó el teléfono y Greta atendió.

—Dice que pases.

—Bueno.

Ingresó al despacho y se enfrentó con un Erwin imponente. La oficina era soberbia, toda alfombrada, con un escritorio impecable de roble lustrado, y una vista maravillosa de la ciudad a sus espaldas.

—Buenos días, Levi —le dijo con una seriedad que no le conocía, decidió sacar su lado más profesional y evitarse problemas.

—Buenos días. Me mandaron a revisar tu computadora.

—Sí. Ya me avisó, Greta. Pero sentate un momento que quiero hablar con vos —Levi obedeció—. Bueno, estoy haciendo un par de cambios como verás. Así que mucha gente va a necesitar capacitarse, verificar sus funciones y un montón de cosas más, así que estaba pensando que voy a necesitar a alguien que se encargue de reacondicionar las máquinas, programas y todo eso. Esa persona decidí que seas vos.

—Eh, pero para esas funciones está mesa de ayuda.

—Exacto, vos vas a ser parte de ese equipo —Levi abrió grande sus ojos—. Me parece que vas a ser más útil en ese lugar. A Mariano ya lo reasigné a otra área, así que el puesto de ustedes lo van a tomar unos profesionales que me recomendaron, unos chicos jóvenes que vienen *con una polenta bárbara. Necesitamos ideas frescas, renovación, un cambio.

—Pero, Erwin, yo tenía un montón de proyectos en marcha. Con Mariano pasamos horas diseñando los nuevos circuitos, estudiando los nuevos productos y-

—Sí, ya sé, pero la decisión está tomada. Yo te necesito arreglando y configurando las máquinas. No te preocupes que vas a cobrar lo mismo, y vas a trabajar menos, está bueno eso.

Levi lo miró taciturno, sentía una enorme impotencia por dentro. Él realmente amaba su profesión, hacía cursos, se actualizaba constantemente, compraba libros, probaba nuevos programas, todo para que lo corrieran de un plumazo. Estaba muy dolido con la decisión y más porque estaba seguro que todo era debido a la ruptura de su relación. Erwin no era tan buena persona después de todo, al parecer tenía muchas ganas de vengarse. Si hubiera sido otra persona no hubiera dudado en discutir y sostener su punto, pero se daba cuenta que con el rubio era inútil, y no estaba en posición como para renunciar, tenía seis cuotas de la hipoteca pendientes.

—OK, entiendo.

—Bueno, ahora necesito que me instales el programa de la empresa y me enseñes a usarlo. De paso ponele un buen antivirus y reinstalá el paquete Office.

Levi sacó un estuche donde tenía pendrives y comenzó con su trabajo. Erwin por momentos se le acercaba demasiado con la excusa de mirar la misma pantalla que él, lo cual lo ponía increíblemente incómodo. Trató de terminar lo antes posible, pero explicarle todos los vericuetos del sistema le llevó sus buenas dos horas, y no iban siquiera en la mitad. Sabía que ese no era su trabajo, que eso debería hacerlo el área de Capacitación. Pero decidió mostrarse cooperativo.

—Bueno, lo dejemos acá porque tengo una reunión importante —le dijo el rubio—. Ahora andá con Greta y enseñale a manejar la agenda de Google y a escanear documentos. Después vas y vacías tu oficina por la tarde, ya le digo yo a Palomino que te lleve a tu nueva ubicación con los de mesa de ayuda.

—Entendido —respondió taciturno y salió del despacho sintiéndose aliviado de alejarse. Ya empezaba a darse cuenta por donde marcharían las cosas.

Trabajó apenas una hora con Greta, y ya se dio cuenta que le llevaría varios días enseñarle esas dos simples tareas. Ni siquiera almorzó, entre los dolores de panza y todo el movimiento que había, no tenía ni una pizca de hambre.

Le dijo a Greta que iba a juntar sus cosas de su despacho y que luego volvería. Le llevó más de una hora juntar todo en tres pesadas cajas. Ubicó a Palomino que lo ayudó a llevar las cosas hasta un *sucucho en una oficina de un rincón de la planta baja, donde ni siquiera tenían una ventana po donde entrara luz.

—Disculpá, flaco —le dijo su compañero—, pero no tenemos mucho lugar ¿viste? Así que acomódate como puedas. Te limpiamos ese escritorio de allá, pero la mesa tiene una pata rota, así que no te apoyes mucho porque si no se te viene encima. Le hicimos un arreglo con cartón para que no se moviera tanto. Calculo que en unos diez días te llega un escritorio nuevo.

—Ya veo, gracias —dijo desganado, mientras veía todos los archivos que tenía en un costado que iban hasta el techo, cubiertos de polvo y algo de telas de araña, un asco.

—De todas maneras casi nunca estamos acá, siempre nos tienen *culo a la bulla con alguna cosa a revisar, configurar impresoras, destrabarlas, recuperar archivos perdidos, limpiar virus y toda esa *caterva de actividades.

—Ajá.

—Pamela y Carlos son los otros dos, pero ahora están con instalaciones y actualizaciones del sector de pedidos. Seguro a la tarde los ves. Si necesitás algo llamame, yo ahora me tengo que ir para legales que uno de los abogados se le tildó la notebook. Buena suerte —lo palmeó y se fue.

Levi acomodó su computadora, le costó trabajo encontrar los tomacorrientes adecuados para enchufar sus herramientas de trabajo y luego de un buen rato se sentó suspirando hondo ¿Cómo carajo había terminado de ese modo? Y estaba seguro que su agonía recién empezaba.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó con Greta, invocando a toda su paciencia y autocontrol para no ponerle la PC de sombrero, porque la verdad es que lo sacaba de quicio.

Era un desperdicio total de sus facultades, era como retroceder en el tiempo, cuando recién había entrado en la empresa también había sido asignado a esa área, y luego con tenacidad y esfuerzo había escalado. Diez años de profesión tirados al tacho, todo por un poco de placer. Estaba arrepentido de verdad.

Esa noche se hizo un té con galletas y se fue a dormir temprano, bastante deprimido, ni ganas de escribirle a Eren, que seguro estaba de viaje a estas alturas. Sin embargo a eso de las once y media sintió un llamado a su puerta. Le sorprendió, probablemente sería algún vecino, como el llamado era insistente, se levantó arrastrando los pies y bostezando y abrió.

Se quedó estupefacto, era Eren. Él estaba con un pijama re viejo y un desabillé rosa bastante desvencijado (era blanco pero en un lavado se había teñido con una remera roja y desde entonces le quedó así), y pantuflas de conejo en los pies. Mientras que el empresario parecía un modelo que acababa de salir de una sesión de fotos de una revista de moda.

—¿Eren?

—No, si voy a ser Papá Noel —dijo jocoso mientras entraba con confianza.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—Ah, justo estaba el portero sacando unas bolsas y le dije que me dejara pasar. Ya me conocía de las otras veces.

—Ah. Pensé que habías viajado.

—No, esta semana tengo otros asuntos más importantes en la ciudad ¿Te ibas a dormir?

—S-sí.

—Bueno, entonces hacemos un rapidito y me voy, ¿sí? —dijo acercándose y acorralándolo contra una de las paredes.

No le dio tiempo de decir ni agua va que lo comenzó a besar con unas ganas tremendas.

—Ngh, E-Eren, ah, pa-pará, pará —le dijo empujándolo y mirándolo suplicante—. Necesitamos hablar, por favor.

—Levi, son las doce, y te quiero coger, ¿no podemos hablar mañana? Mirá —le dijo volviendo a besarlo en el cuello en todos esos puntos buenos que le había descubierto—, mañana te busco temprano, nos vamos a cenar a algún lugar lindo y hablamos todo lo que quieras, ¿sí? ¿No me extrañaste? Porque yo sí te extrañé un montón. Dale, no te hagas de rogar.

—Pero mañana hablamos, prometelo.

—Sí, sí, mañana hablamos todo lo que necesites, lo juro. Vamos a la cama ahora.

La verdad es que Levi lo había extrañado, y tenerlo encima de nuevo con todas esas ganas renovadas, después de un completo día de mierda, se sentía bien.

Antes de llegar a la habitación ya lo había desnudado casi por completo. Rogue le bufó a Eren mientras se bajaba de la cama indignado. Levi lo miró con algo de culpa. Pero pronto se hundió en la boca de Eren y le demostró con caricias, besos y sus ojos lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Pero cuando empezó a desnudar a ese Adonis, notó unos marcados arañazos sobre su pecho y abdomen. Se quedó de piedra.

—¿Qué pasa? —Levi solo tocó la piel lastimada—. Ah, esto. No te preocupes, me lo hicieron Zeke y Reiner, mis perros. Me puse a jugar con ellos sin remera, y ya viste que son re brutos.

El analista no supo si le estaba haciendo una broma o si le estaba hablando en serio, ¿unos perros podían marcar así a una persona? ¿Lo estaba tomando por idiota? Eren lo empujó contra la cama y rápidamente comenzó a chupársela con maestría. Levi se olvidó de replicar. Ya no sabía qué pensar, decidió entregarse, porque aceptar la verdad era demasiado doloroso.

Cogieron como conejos en celo. Sus cuerpos completamente sudados, notando lo mucho que se habían necesitado en esos días sin verse. Eren lo llenó de halagos, le dio duro como al principio, y finalmente a eso de las tres de la mañana cayeron muertos de cansancio.

Levi fue a ducharse porque no se aguantaba, Eren se durmió de inmediato. Cuando volvió a la cama estuvo a punto de buscar un lugar sobre el pecho de su amante, pero al ver de nuevo las marcas, prefirió no hacerlo. Puso sutilmente su mano sobre las mismas. Esas no eran uñas de perro. Le dolió mucho. Pero ni modo, recién podrían hablar seriamente al otro día (aunque ya era Martes técnicamente). Debería esperar.

A la siguiente mañana Eren se duchó, desayunaron brevemente y lo acercó a su trabajo en el auto. Le dijo que por la noche le escribiría.

Fue una larguísima jornada. Lo tuvieron limpiando impresoras que se habían atascado. Terminó lleno del polvo de las tintas por todas partes. Su pantalón se arruinó. Hanji le escribió para ir a visitarlo, pero le dijo que tenía una cena con Eren, que lo dejaran para el día siguiente.

Salió del trabajo, fue a su casa y se bañó. Se arregló bien y a eso de las diez le mandó un mensaje al empresario porque se estaba haciendo tarde.

Mandó otro a las diez y media.

A las once, y a las once y media. Ninguno fue leído. Recién a las doce y media recibió una respuesta:

_"Lo siento bebé, me surgió un imprevisto. Esta semana estoy super ocupado, cuando tenga un hueco te llamo. No tomes frío."_

Se arrebujó en su cama y suspiró largo y tendido. Esto era una verdadera mierda.

.

By Luna de Acero… preocupada…

* * *

**Glosario:**

*Campera: Chamarra, saco.

*Depa: Departamento.

*Empanadas: Es una comida típica de Argentina, es un círculo de masa que se rellena de diversas cosas y se trenza en los costados, puede ser al horno o frito.

*Joya: Una expresión que significa que está bien, genial.

*Punchi-punchi: Hace referencia al sonido constante de la batería en la música electrónica.

*Se la bancó: Se aguantó.

*Delivery: Es el servicio que te lleva comida a domicilio.

*Al pedo: Significa cuando algo es en vano, al vicio.

*Chupones: Marcas de besos.

*Hecho bolsa: tal como se arrugan las bolsas de nylon, esta expresión hace referencia a cuando alguien está muy cansado, agotado.

*Plata: Dinero, lana, efectivo.

*Culiado: Insulto, se refiere a una persona que se aprovechó, que es un desgraciado.

*Ya fue: Es una expresión que usamos para referirnos a algo que no tiene remedio, que es mejor dejar así.

*Tipazo: Un buen tipo, alguien con futuro, que es prometedor.

*Taza, taza, cada uno a su casa: Expresión que se refiere a que cada cual debe seguir su camino, separarse.

*Trompear: Dar trompadas, pegar.

*Estar cargando: Cargar a alguien, en este contexto, significa jugarle una broma.

*Pancho: Alguien tranquilo, que no se molesta por nada ni se toma en serio las cosas.

*Curtiendo/Curtir: Se refiere a salir, coger, estar con otro en plan romántico.

*Pedazo de forro: Insulto, desgraciado, imbécil.

*Pelotudo_ Insulto, idiota, hijo de puta.

*Cacho: en este caso se refiere a un poco, que se calme un poco.

*Levantándome/Levantarse: Este verbo en este contexto se refiere a ligar con alguien, seducirlo.

*Boludeando/boludear: Que lo toma por tonto, que se aprovecha.

*Gil de cuarta: Insulto, imbñecil, idiota.

*Cagaste/Cagar: En este contexto se refiere a que le metió los cuernos, a que le fue infiel.

*Cagarse de risa: burlarse, reírse muy fuerte.

*Flor de hijo de puta: Que es un gran/enorme hijo de puta.

*Colectivo: Bus, autobús, camión.

*Bajarle los humos: Se refiere a que una vez que se calme.

*Kiosko: Almacén, dependencia.

*Sertal compuesto: Es un medicamento para dolores de estómago en general, es de venta libre en Argentina.

*Irse para arriba: En este contexto significa ascender, crecer, prosperidad económica.

*No llegar agua al tanque: Hace referencia a una persona lenta, que no capta las cosas obvias.

*Quilombo: problema, inconveniente.

*No cazar una: Significa no entender nada.

*Con una polenta bárbara: Se refiere a que tienen mucha energía, que son emprendedores.

*Sucucho: Lugar pequeño y poco ventilado.

*Culo a la bulla: Significa que los tienen muy ocupados, yendo de un lado a otro.

*Caterva: significa mucho, un montón.


	6. Sin pelos en la lengua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Se supone que era el final, pero se hacía imposiblemente largo y decidí cortar aquí. La próxima sí es el final. Alguien sigue leyendo esto? Es un gran esfuerzo escribirlo les digo, porque hacer el glosario solamente me llevó como una hora, por cierto, alguien lo lee? Aprendieron expresiones nuevas de Argentina? Como sea, les dejo esta entrega, me dicen cómo creen que va a terminar? Voy a hacer una encuesta: Final feliz o final inesperado? Decidan!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Sentimientos, angustia, las cosas como son. Acoso laboral, escenas incómodas. Personajes OoC.
> 
> Dedicatoria: Para Mariana León que lo estaba esperando, no sé su usuario en Wattpad, preciosa cuando quieras dejá un mensajito y lo cambio. Ahora sí, al fic!

.

_**.** _

_**"Lo que no haces, lo que omites, a menudo tiene consecuencias más doloroso que lo que haces".** _

_**"Le llamé corbata" (2012), Milena Michiko Flasar** _

.

.

—No abre el *coso —dijo Greta empujando sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz.

Levi contuvo un suspiro, y miró hacia la pantalla, volvió a explicarle por sexta vez a la señora como modificar una columna en Excel. Su semblante estaba demacrado. Ya se había encargado de todas las impresoras del ala oeste. Cada día debía perder al menos dos horas con Greta para explicarle las cosas más básicas y por si todo esto no fuera suficiente, tenía a Erwin respirándole sobre la nuca.

Una vez que terminó con Greta se fue al despacho de Erwin luego de que éste, como se le había hecho costumbre, lo tuviera esperando más de media hora en la puerta.

—Buenos días —saludó de manera tajante al presentarse y Erwin lo miró con suficiencia.

—Hola, Levi, vení por favor, necesito que me soluciones esto, cuando ingreso a Indexa –una aplicación de la empresa—, mi perfil no me permite reasignar las operaciones, ¿ves?

Le explicó, mostrándole en la pantalla mientras Levi miraba todo con apatía, definitivamente eso NO era su trabajo. Pero no quería más inconvenientes, lo habían suspendido un día por "faltarle el respeto" a un supervisor de ventas que lo había llamado "pelotudo inepto" por no poder configurarle un dispositivo cuyas instrucciones venían en chino. Era claro que no se la iban a poner fácil.

—Erwin, para cuestiones de perfil deberías mandar un email a Sistemas, los de Mesa de Ayuda solo estamos para actualizaciones y-

Se cortó en seco al sentirlo de pie a sus espaldas respirando pesado. Se giró y lo miró serio.

—Levi —habló con lentitud el más alto—, vos sabés que tenés capacidad de sobra para solucionar una cosa simple como esta.

—No se trata de saber o no —respondió alejándose cautelosamente unos pasos—, se trata de permisos que no tengo, para modificar perfiles no cualquiera puede meterse al sistema, por no decir que sería violar la política de seguridad informática de la empresa, lo cual es una falta grave. No es un capricho, ni falta de voluntad.

—Te ves lindo cuando te ponés serio —le dijo el rubio relajando el semblante y acortando la distancia de nuevo—. Entonces, voy a hablar con sistemas para que te habiliten los permisos, no quiero que otro toque mi notebook.

—Pará Erwin, ¿qué querés? —dijo poniéndose a la defensiva, incómodo con el repentino acercamiento, o mejor sería decir "cercamiento", porque estaba un poco acorralado en una esquina del despacho.

—¿Tan bien te trata, Eren?

—Mirá, no tengo ganas de tocar temas personales ¿OK?

—Tranquilo, no necesito que me respondas de todas maneras —soltó mientras volvía a su escritorio y Levi recuperaba el alivio momentáneamente, no era nada lindo lo que estaba sucediendo—. Solo quería saber que tan abierta es la relación que tenés con él, porque la verdad… estuve pensando y si vos querés podemos encontrarnos de tanto en tanto. A mí me seguís gustando, estoy solo, ya sabemos que nuestros cuerpos son compatibles…

—Disculpá Erwin, pero Eren y yo queremos ponernos serios esta vez, así que te agradezco pero no, no quiero ninguna relación extra, y mucho menos alguien de la empresa, no sería ético.

—¿Serios? ¿De verdad? —Erwin trató de reprimir una sonrisa un tanto burlona y a Levi se le crisparon los cabellos de la nuca.

—¿A qué viene la risa?

—Disculpá si fue irrespetuoso de mi parte —respondió el otro carraspeando y recomponiendo el semblante—, pero te voy a decir algo importante, te lo voy a decir una sola vez porque te aprecio, pero Eren lejos está de tomarte en serio. Hace dos noches hubo una cena para empresarios de la zona, organizada por el alcalde Gaspari, que siempre está buscando "colaboración" para el municipio. Y bueno, Eren asistió, casualmente estuvo sentado en mi misma mesa, y llevó a un joven rubio de acompañante, muy atractivo tengo que confesar, como de tu altura o un poco más, de ojos celestes. Dijo que se llamaba… Armin, creo —Levi trató de no mostrarse sorprendido, aunque su corazón se había disparado a gran velocidad.

—Ah, sí, Armin, es… uno de sus mejores amigos —respondió intentando sonar seguro.

—Ah, bueno, tal vez yo me quedé un poco en el tiempo, pero sinceramente no creo que los amigos se traten de esa manera tan íntima —le largó sin aclararle del todo a qué se refería—. Perdoná, no quise ser pájaro de mal agüero, y de todas maneras tenés todo el derecho a no creerme, aunque si algo no soy es mentiroso. Bueno, voy a hablar con Carmona y le pido que te mande un email cuando ya tengas los permisos habilitados, una vez que eso esté, te venís y lo arreglás, ¿OK?

—Sí, claro —Levi tragó duro y se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera mirar a Erwin.

Una vez en su escritorio se preparó un café y se quedó unos minutos meditando en todo lo que había escuchado. No sería raro que Erwin le mintiera, tal vez Eren fue con Armin, pero también era cierto que su jefe se había quedado *con la sangre en el ojo desde que cortara la intimidad, tal vez solo era de resentido que decía eso. Sí, seguro era eso, seguro, seguro.

Tomó su celular y se fijó en las últimas publicaciones de Eren en Facebook, Erwin tenía razón había fotos del evento, de hecho en una se veía a Erwin en el fondo charlando con otro hombre, y Eren abrazando de la cintura a Armin con sus mejillas pegadas y sonrientes: "Mi alma gemela", decía el pie de foto.

¿Hacía cuanto que no conversaba con el apuesto empresario? Se fijó en wahtsapp, ya casi una semana. Decidió escribirle de una vez. Le urgía verlo, aclarar de una vez qué es lo que eran, y si aún Eren pensaba que ponerse serios estaba bien, porque él realmente quería eso.

"Hola, Eren, *que contás?"

Pensó que el otro se tomaría su tiempo en responder, pero se sorprendió que lo hiciera de inmediato.

"Hola bonito, justo estaba pensando en vos. Ya me extrañabas?"

"Para qué te voy a mentir? Sí, te extraño"

"Mañana llego a la ciudad, te veo en tu *depto?"

Levi se mordió el labio inferior, ganas no le faltaban de aceptar, pero si iban a cualquiera de sus departamentos acabaría todo en sexo furioso (que no sonaba mal), pero realmente prefería hablar antes con Eren.

"Vamos a cenar a algún lado mejor, yo te invito"

"Sin ofender, pero no creo que tu salario pueda costear los lugares donde yo como, bonito. Mejor un delivery, total vos te comés cualquier cosa, no?"

El hombre se quedó mirando el mensaje, el cual no le gustó ni un poco. No eran suposiciones suyas, Eren definitivamente lo estaba maltratando desde hacía un tiempo. Ni cerca de las primeras impresiones que había tenido. Le dolió profundo porque en cierta manera venía ilusionándose con tener algo serio con el empresario.

"Puedo pagar una cena decente, me parece que tenés una idea equivocada de cuánto gano, tal vez no como vos, pero puedo invitarte tranquilamente. Mañana a las diez voy a estar en Lion´s Gate, creo que es un lugar acorde a tu estatus, si me querés acompañar buenísimo, sino como solo"

Eren demoró un poco en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

"Bueno, dale, nos veamos ahí, igual si no te alcanza para pagar yo te ayudo que no me cuesta nada"

Levi frunció el ceño, ¿qué pasaba con Eren y su obsesión por el dinero? Como fuera, iba a ser una gran oportunidad para hablar sinceramente de una buena vez.

Soportó toda esa tarde las demandas absurdas de Erwin, incluso lo mandó a que le trajera un café de un negocio en el centro, era notable que buscaba ponerlo incómodo, había roces innecesarios, proximidades a cada momento, su cuota de paciencia estaba siendo llenada rápidamente. Incluso esa noche estuvo sopesando la posibilidad de renunciar, pero le parecía horriblemente injusto, ¿por qué él debería renunciar a su trabajo a causa del maltrato de una persona que tenía un problema personal?

Sonó el timbre y fue a atender receloso, no estaba esperando a nadie. A Dios gracias era Hanji, la mujer le dio un fuerte abrazo apenas entró al departamento. Levi odiaba esas muestras innecesarias de afecto, pero para ser honestos le vino como anillo al dedo y no se quejó.

—¿Estás bien, enano maligno? Tenés *cara de orto, bah, siempre tenés cara de orto, pero esta vez es como triste, ¿qué te pasa?

—Primero pidamos comida, me iba a ir a dormir sin cenar, pero ya que estás aquí dame apoyo moral.

—Apoyo para *morfar será.

Levi tomó su celular y pidió dos hamburguesas dobles, con papas y salsa de ajo, más dos Coca Colas medianas, luego llamó a la heladería y pidió un kilo de helado de dulce de leche y crema de frutillas.

—Bueno, me voy preparando para la *comilona —dijo su amiga sacándose el cinto y desprendiéndose el botón del pantalón—. Ahora decime que pasa con esta "terapia de comida".

—Mi vida es una mierda, Han —le confesó al fin—. Erwin me mete presión todo el tiempo, creo que no me mandaron a limpiar los baños de la empresa porque no tienen como justificarlo, pero te juro que buscan las tareas más mugrosas, inútiles, e improductivas posibles para atascarme. Entre esas le tengo que enseñar a una señora que le falta un año para jubilarse y que apenas puede teclear, como manejar la agenda de google o la creación de planillas Excel, lo cual es super difícil, y después… bueno, Erwin trató de tener avances conmigo, aunque yo ya le aclaré que no quiero nada, que está todo terminado, el tipo no deja de… de acosarme. Es una mierda, amiga.

—Uh, Li, que *embole, no sabía que era tan serio el asunto, ¿desde cuándo pasa esto?

—Desde que *corté con él, está como despechado, que se yo. Tantos años invertidos, tantos sueños, tanto esfuerzo en mi carrera, se esfumaron en *dos pedos.

—Bueno, capaz si te acostás un par de veces más con él las cosas mejoran —ante la mirada asesina de Levi, Hange se retractó—. OK, Ok, mala mía, dejemos ese tema.

—Han, no lo tocaría ni con una rama.

—Ahora, porque bien que te lo cogiste y lo sabroseaste en su momento.

—Sí, me hago cargo de lo que hice, pero tampoco le prometí matrimonio, fue una relación sin compromisos. Uuuf, no sé, si hubiera sido otra situación, si no hubiera conocido a Eren quien sabe, tal vez habríamos tenido una auténtica oportunidad, pero es que Eren me gusta mucho, ¿entendés?

—Y hablando de Eren, ¿ya le dijiste vos?

—Se lo voy a decir mañana, lo invité a cenar.

—Anda raro, no sé qué le pasa, pero estuvo bien *ortiva conmigo, especialmente esta semana.

—Conmigo estuvo re frío, y además… no sé, apareció con unas marcas en el pecho la otra vez y me dijo que era por haber jugado con sus perros, o sea, tengo cara de *boludo, pero no *me chupo el dedo. Está viéndose con otra persona, eso creo.

—Mmm, realmente me parece algo muy extraño, *posta, Eren no es la clase de tipo que sale con un montón de gente al mismo tiempo.

—Igual no es como si se lo fuera a reclamar, es decir, no tengo derecho a eso, pero realmente quiero saber si es que podemos ponernos serios o no, porque yo quiero estar con él únicamente.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, era el delivery del helado, ambos sacaron una cuchara y se pusieron a comer del pote directamente. Hacía mucho que no hacían eso, era nostálgico.

—Es decir —dijo después de tragar el enorme bocado que se había embutido—, hubiera preferido que me dijera "che, flaco, vamos a *curtir nada más", o "me estoy viendo con otra gente", pero así de la nada me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría.

—Ah, ¿y qué va a pasar si te dice que te quiere para coger, nada más?

—Y no, o sea, me encanta, pero yo quiero algo más con él, además él me dijo a mí que quería que nos pongamos más serios, no sé qué pasó. Capaz perdió el interés —trató de camuflar su tristeza metiéndose otra cucharada de dulce de leche a la boca.

—Che, no te pongas así, hablá con el pibe mañana y fíjate que sale. No saques conclusiones de la nada, Eren estaba super entusiasmado con vos, y no es un tipo que se fija en cualquiera, además puede tener a cualquiera, valga la redundancia, capaz fueron algunos malos entendidos y ya.

—No, no creo que sean malos entendidos, Erwin me habló de una cena para empresarios que hubo hace poco, Eren fue con un chico rubio de ojos celestes, re lindo el flaco, dijo que estaban así como acaramelados, no sé. Yo me fijé en el muro de Eren y sí, estaba con ese chico, puso algo como que era su alma gemela, algo así.

—¡Ah, *bue! Ahora le vas a creer al *culiado ése todo lo que te quiera meter en el *bocho, ¿y por qué te dijo eso? ¿Él sabe de lo tuyo con Eren? —Levi asintió y volvió a llenarse la boca—. ¿Y cómo es que sabe?

Sonó el timbre del intercomunicador que era estridente y los hizo saltar en la silla, habían llegado las hamburguesas. Guardaron el helado para más tarde y Levi puso la mesa para poder sentarse a tragar otra vez. Hange le llevaba dos mordiscos de ventaja.

—Che, ¿vos estás más flaca o es impresión mía? —le dijo con la boca medio llena.

—Sí, estoy a dieta —comentó mientras mordía la hamburguesa con muchas ganas—. O sea, acabo de interrumpirla, porque todo sea por apoyar a mi mejor amigo.

—Sí, claro, *chanchita —se burló el otro y se rieron un poco—. ¿Y por qué estás a dieta?

—Mmm, es que… —tragó para poder hablar decentemente—. Mou me invitó a acompañarlo al casamiento de la hermana, o era la prima, no me acuerdo bien, y bueno, quiero ir así bien *diosón, ponele.

—¿Moblit? ¿*Qué onda con él?

—Nada, bah, estamos saliendo oficialmente, digamos.

—Hija de puta, ¿y no me dijiste nada?

—¿En qué momento? Te busqué un montón de veces para hablar y vos siempre estabas cogiendo.

—Bueno, está bien, tenés razón, te descuidé amiga, perdoname —le pidió con voz compungida.

—Pero igual no es la gran cosa, después te cuento bien los detalles, ahora quiero saber, ¿cómo es que Erwin sabía lo de Eren y vos?

Levi lo pensó un momento mientras masticaba.

—Mmm, no estoy muy seguro, pero ese día que yo fui a su casa y cortamos todo el tema, cuando se super enojó, él solo *ató cabos, ahora que lo mencionaste no estoy muy seguro cómo es que llegó a esa conclusión tampoco.

—Uh, *ta loco, no vaya a ser que Erwin le fue con el chisme a Eren, porque me juego la cabeza que es capaz de una cosa así. Si le contó a Eren entonces ahora me cierra que te trate fríamente, ¿entendés? O que salga con otro pibe.

—Ah, tiene sentido, pero no creo que Erwin haga algo así.

—¡Ay, Levi! El tipo te quitó tu puesto, te acosa, te da los peores laburos, es obvio que se está desquitando, ¿qué te hace pensar que no haría algo así?

—No sé, tan hijo de puta no es, creo. O sea, uno *tiene ciertos códigos que no rompe, bah, no sé, ya ni sé qué creer, pero igual aunque le hubiera ido con el chisme, ¿por qué Eren no me preguntó al menos? ¿Se tragó todo el *verso así *de una? No creo.

—No sé, pero Erwin algo tiene que ver en todo esto, es demasiado turbio. A ver, te soy honesta, cuando hablé con Eren el tipo quería hacerte un monumento, me sorprende que no te hubiera propuesto matrimonio a la primera, te juro que era una cosa de no creer, y ¡pun! *de golpe y porrazo no quiere saber más nada. Es raro.

—No dije que no quisiera saber nada, porque cuando nos vemos nos matamos a besos y la pasión sigue estando, la piel, la química, pero es como si sus sentimientos se hubieran apagado. Hange, la próxima vez que me saques una papita sin permiso te parto el plato en el *marote, ¿entendiste?

—Bueno, es que hablás mucho y yo ya terminé las mías.

—Entonces contame eso de que estás de novia, así yo también puedo comer, carajo.

Su amiga le contó que a fin de cuentas la que le terminó proponiendo ser novios al chico fue ella en medio de una borrachera, Levi se rió bastante de cómo le contó la experiencia. Que Moblit primero le dijo que no, porque ella siempre lo tenía como *el último orejón del tarro, así que entre ruegos y ruegos terminaron haciendo el amor fogosamente en el auto del susodicho. Pero aun así le dijo que no. La cosa fue que después de unos días él la invitó a almorzar, ella se lo volvió a proponer, esta vez sin alcohol de por medio y que Moblit se largó a llorar como una Magdalena, pero que ahí si le dijo que sí, y le confesó que estaba super enamorado de ella desde hacía rato, pero que siempre le había dolido que lo usara como *touch and go. Que luego la invitó al casamiento ése para presentarla oficialmente con la familia y *listo el pollo, pelada la gallina.

—Te dije que ibas a terminar de novia con Mou, nadie más te aguanta.

—Callate, Mou está re feliz conmigo para tu información, ¿sabías que te tiene celos? —Hange se rió al contarle esto—. El *pelotudo pensaba que nosotros cogíamos, nada que ver, si le dije que sos más gay que el arcoíris, pero tenía sus dudas.

—La verdad nunca me dí cuenta de eso, espero que ahora se despabile, por cierto, me alegro un montón por vos, en serio. Hacen re linda pareja. Te envidio un poco, si te soy honesto.

—Hey, *tranca, estoy segura que mañana hablando claro con Eren se van a arreglar las cosas, pensá positivo, dale. Voy a sacar el helado —dijo yendo a la heladera—. Ah mirá, tenés pollo frito acá, lo voy a poner en el microondas —dijo sacando una bandeja de porcelana llena de presas del manjar.

—¿*Estabas cagada de hambre, no?

—La dieta la inventó Satán, hermano, te lo juro, con lo lindo que es comer.

Levi suspiró y mordió su hamburguesa, ojalá las cosas salieran bien al día siguiente. Ese fue su pensamiento, sin embargo las cosas comenzaron complicadas desde la mañana, cuando Erwin le comunicó que en unos días a ser su secretario personal porque Greta había decido empezar los trámites de la jubilación.

—Mirá Erwin, yo… yo no sirvo para esa tarea, me quemé las pestañas estudiando, haciendo especializaciones, sin menospreciar ningún *laburo ¿eh?, pero yo no estoy para llevar una agenda y batirte el café —le dijo con el ceño fruncido y tratando de mantener la calma.

—A ver, nadie te está diciendo que elijas, más bien te estoy informando los cambios. Justamente porque sé de tus capacidades te estoy poniendo en una muy buena posición, me vas a ayudar a diagramar algunas presentaciones, estrategias, te voy a llevar a las reuniones que tenga con otros *capos comerciales, vas a ganar más de lo que estás ganando ahora y vas a estar más tranquilo.

—OK, me estás avisando o sea, no puedo declinar la oferta.

—No, es una decisión directa del dueño, es decir mía, ¿cuál es el problema? Vas a ganar más, ya te lo dije y además vas a tener la posibilidad de mostrar tu talento en las reuniones del directorio porque te voy a poner a la cabeza de la presentación de los proyectos, está bueno todo eso, ¿no te parece?

—No, ¿sabés que no me parece? Porque es tan extraño, un día me degradás y me mandás a llenarme de polvo con todas las impresoras del edificio, otro que vaya a capacitar gente que es complicada, otro que te venga a hacer mantenimiento, otro día se te ocurre que soy buen secretario. No te entiendo, Erwin, vos perdoná, pero yo ya no me puedo quedar callado, soy una persona y además soy un profesional muy comprometido con mi trabajo pero de un tiempo a éste me movés de un lado a otro como un peón de ajedrez. Escuchá —dijo tragando duro y acercándose al escritorio, tratando de apaciguarse—, ¿podemos dejar de lado lo que pasó entre nosotros? Te lo pido por favor. Está bien, yo acepto que actué mal, que debería haberte dicho que no me estaba tomando en serio nuestro reencuentro, te juro por Dios que me arrepiento. Así que te pido disculpas, te pido perdón Erwin, desde lo más profundo de mi alma, perdoname flaco, pero por favor no me castigues más, ya está.

El rubio lo miró serio por largos minutos y finalmente se acercó intimidante, Levi le sostuvo la mirada.

—No te entiendo, en serio, te estoy diciendo que te voy a dar un buen puesto, que tus habilidades van a poder ser bien empleadas acá y me salís con eso ¿De dónde sacás que yo te castigo? Aflojale un poco a tu paranoia mejor, estás muy a la defensiva. Si te trato bien, ¿o no? Que yo sepa no te grité, ni te falté el respeto en ningún momento. Ahora andá al puesto de Greta y fíjate mi agenda, dale, encárgate de eso y después seguimos hablando.

El analista se sentó en el escritorio fuera de la oficina de Erwin, suspiró y comenzó a verificar las reuniones. Estaba cabreadísimo, pero no podía hacer más nada, ya le había pedido disculpas de nuevo, evidentemente cualquier cosa que hiciera iba a ser en vano. Tuvo que ir a traerle el almuerzo, buscarle un traje de la tintorería, comprarle alpiste para una cacatúa que su jefe había comprado la semana anterior, todo mientras hablaba por el celular que sonaba a cada rato porque había desviado las llamadas entrantes del teléfono fijo de Greta. De alguna manera logró cumplir con todo sin que le reventara la vena de la frente.

No almorzó, estaba tan enojado que se le quitaron las ganas de comer.

Por la tarde Erwin lo llamó a su despacho, aparentemente se le había desconfigurado el antivirus, cosa extraña considerando que hacía menos de dos semanas él en persona lo había instalado. Mientras estaba haciendo la reinstalación, (de pie porque sabía que no le llevaría mucho) sintió claramente como el otro aspiraba sobre su cuello, se giró de inmediato y lo miró sorprendido.

—Disculpá, es que tu colonia me encanta.

—Mirá Erwin, ya te lo dije antes, y te lo repito ahora, vos serás muy dueño de la marca, tendrás *toda la pinta y el *arrastre del mundo, ¿pero podés entender que no quiero nada con vos? *Ya fue lo nuestro, ¿entendés? Me ponés muy incómodo con tus avances porque evidentemente lo sutil no es lo tuyo. Dejá de acosarme porque no vas a lograr nada de esta manera.

Erwin comenzó a reírse bastante mientras la mirada de Levi se oscurecía.

—¿Acosarte? ¿En serio? A ver, déjame recordar quién fue el que se vino al hotel donde yo me hospedaba y se quedó toda la noche a la primera, ¿te acosé en ese momento, te obligué a algo? Vos solito te *entregaste en bandeja, y nunca tuviste problema para venir *al toque a coger conmigo cada vez que te escribía o te llamaba, pero claro ahora yo soy el acosador, ¿qué te la *das de estrecho si sos más fácil que sumar cero más cero? Me hacés reír, te juro, es ridículo.

—No, el que no entiende sos vos me parece, ¿no te das cuenta que me pone super incómodo que estés resoplando encima mío y encima vos te *cagás de risa? Bueno, te lo digo por si no es obvio, no me gusta que te me acerques o que me devores con la mirada, no es joda esto. Me cagaste la carrera que tenía aquí porque no te *bancás que me guste otra persona, *decímelo de frente, somos adultos y los dos sabemos que esto es así, ¿qué te pasó, Erwin? Vos no eras así, la persona que yo amé, que yo tengo en mis recuerdos de joven era una persona que yo admiraba, ¿qué te hizo la vida para que ahora actúes como un villano?

El director frunció el ceño tenebrosamente, a Levi le comenzó a latir el corazón a gran velocidad.

—¿Vi-lla-no? Así que ahora soy el villano, mirá vos. Villano hubiera sido si te hubiera echado a la mierda, que probablemente hubiera sido lo mejor, porque vos sos una basura, vos jugaste con mis sentimientos y eso no se hace. Pero ya ves, la vida te enseña que el que ríe al último ríe mejor. Voy a ser bien claro con vos, Levi, a mí no me interesa para nada tener algo serio con un culo fácil como vos, nada, me gusta cogerte eso es todo, así que ahora va a depender de lo que decidas, es bastante simple. Podemos llevarnos bien, hacernos sentir bien mutuamente, y quien sabe tal vez yo reconsidere que vuelvas a tu sector, hasta podrías tener un ascenso, quien te dice, o te hacés el arisco como ahora y te va peor. No es muy complicado me parece.

Al analista le temblaron los puños e inspiró para contenerse mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Ya veo, era como yo creía entonces. Te voy a denunciar, Erwin, no creas que me voy a quedar callado.

—Pero daaale, dale hacelo, es más si querés te llamo un taxi para que vayas a la comisaría o la dirección de trabajo ahora mismo, no tengo ningún problema —le dijo pagado de sí mismo mientras tomaba el celular de su bolsillo haciendo la mímica de intentar llamar—. Andá, eso sí, atenete a las consecuencias, porque te voy a destruir, y es más, mirá si seré bueno que te voy a dar un consejo gratis. Antes de ir a denunciarme como decís, pensá muy bien lo que vas a decir y hacer, porque estás re solo, Levi, a la mayoría de tus compañeros les fue mucho mejor con el cambio, evolucionaron, ganan mejor, trabajan menos, en tooooda la empresa hay un solo tipo quejándose, solo uno, que casualmente puede estar despechado porque le jefe no le dio más bola después de cogérselo. Además tengo pruebas con los mansajes que manteníamos, espero que vos tengas pruebas de lo que decís también, porque las acusaciones falsas se pagan muy caro.

El de cabello negro abrió grande sus ojos.

—¿O cómo vas a demostrar que vos me dejaste a mí, eh? Vos, un simple analista, solitario, no muy agraciado físicamente y algo parco, ¿quién te va a creer? ¿Lo pensaste? Y encima me vas a denunciar por acoso, ridículo. Pero ya que parece que tenés las bolas bien puestas, hacelo, vamos a ver cómo te va —dijo lo último con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y actitud desafiante.

Levi no le *rajó una trompada porque lo único que iba a lograr era terminar preso o darle un motivo para echarlo con causa (lo que significaba que no le iban a pagar una sola moneda de indemnización). Tuvo que apelar a todo su autocontrol, así que antes de explotar y hacer picadillo a Erwin se giró y salió a paso rápido de su oficina, agarró su mochila y se fue sin dar explicaciones. Necesitaba calmarse.

Se fue derecho a su departamento y se dio un largo baño hasta sentir que podía respirar mejor, llamó al restaurante para confirmar la reservación y luego se arrebujó entre sus colchas con Roger metido con él, ronroneándole contra la garganta.

La alarma comenzó a sonar a las nueve menos cuarto. Se levantó un poco desganado, se lavó los dientes, se afeitó y luego eligió un lindo traje azul marino que solía usar para algunos eventos sociales. Se puso una camisa negra notando que los botones quedaban un poco tensos, sin dudas había subido un poco más de peso, igual se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Estaba destruido por dentro pero tenía la esperanza de que hablar con Eren podría arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Llegó puntual a la cita, no le escribió al de ojos verdes, no iba a rogarle, si parecía bien y sino… ya vería qué hacer.

Eren se apareció a las diez y media, cuando Levi ya se había tomado dos copas de un vino torrontés dulce que le recomendó el mozo, porque no entendía nada sobre vinos. Eren deslumbraba, estaba hermoso como siempre, muy bien arreglado y con traje para la ocasión. Lo saludó sonriendo misteriosamente, es como si el gesto fuera una máscara, así se sentía. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse contento de tenerlo cerca de nuevo, después de todas las *pálidas de esos días, esto era un bálsamo entre tanta mierda.

—Así que al final conseguiste reservar acá —exclamó Eren mientras tomaba la carta para seleccionar la entrada.

—Sí, es un lindo lugar y me gusta la música de piano de fondo.

—Sostengo que es *al pedo gastar semejante fortuna en una cena, podríamos estar haciendo cosas más productivas —acotó y le guiñó un ojo.

—Ah, seguro, pero es que, bueno, realmente quería hablar con vos, hace un montón que quiero, pero siempre terminamos ah-

—Cogiendo —le completó la frase y Levi sonrió tímidamente.

—Por eso, me pareció mejor un lugar neutral así nos escuchamos.

—Podríamos haber hablado en cualquier lugar de todas maneras —levantó la mano para llamar al mozo que se acercó de inmediato—. Buenas noches, quisiera empezar con unas machas a la parmesana, y por favor una provoleta con oliva y orégano para compartir también.

—Monsier, ¿quiere ordenar? —le preguntó el servidor a Levi, quien parecía algo desorientado.

—Oh, eh, lo mismo que el señor —respondió señalando a Eren.

—¿Algo para tomar?

—No, vamos a terminar este vino primero —decidió el empresario y el mozo le llenó la copa a ambos antes de retirarse Eren bebió unos sorbos antes de mirar a Levi ya más serio.

—Bueno, entonces hablemos, ¿de qué querés hablar?

Levi inspiró, no quería apresurarse y decir algo de lo que podía arrepentirse, decidió ser honesto, abrir su corazón y no ocultar nada.

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo hace rato que quería hablar con vos, ¿te acordás que te lo varias veces? Pero bueno, estás ocupado y como vos decís a veces nos encontramos y sos tan lindo que me olvido de todo —trató de sonreír pero se sorprendió de la frialdad que mostraba Eren en su rostro, parecía molesto—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enojado o algo?

—No, seguí, seguí, yo te voy a escuchar y después vos me vas a escuchar a mí.

—Dale. Como te decía hace poco que nos estamos viendo y eso, pero en este tiempo es como que desarrollé sentimientos muy fuertes por vos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó burlonamente el otro mientras mordía un *grisín que había sacado de una coqueta panera ubicada en la mesa a la vez que enarcaba una ceja casi con incredulidad.

—Sí, es decir, me gustás más allá de la cama. Pienso mucho en vos y cómo la otra vez dijiste que querías que nos pongamos más serios yo pen-

—Ah, eso, ¿qué? ¿Recién te acordás de lo que dije hace semanas?

—Justamente, no tuvimos tiempo de hablar al respecto, te escribí pero siempre estabas ocupado o de viaje y cuando fuiste a mi casa fue una visita relámpago.

—Entonces es mi culpa.

—No, nunca dije eso. Eren, ¿estás bien? De verdad quiero hablar con vos, pero capaz no es un buen momento o te está pasando algo.

—No, bah, me pasa lo de siempre, que soy un *flor de pelotudo que se cree cualquier mentira, que me siguen usando y me siguen mintiendo, eso pasa. Lo normal digamos.

Levi miró a todas partes tratando de entender el discurso de Eren, pero no lo entendía, parecía estar bien con él, pero al mismo tiempo estaba enojado, guardó silencio un momento que justo el mozo aparecía con las entradas, vaya que el servicio era rápido. Una vez que el mozo se fue, se metió una de las machas con queso parmesano a la boca y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de absoluto placer.

Eren estaba serio pero cuando lo vió llenarse la boca y disfrutar se quedó con la mente en blanco. Maldito hijo de puta manipulador, él debía estar enojadísimo, no excitándose ante su maldita influencia. Esperó que tragara y cruzó las piernas para que no se hiciera tan notable la semi erección que creía dentro de sus pantalones. Cuando Levi se llevó el siguiente bocado a su maravillosa boca, Eren supo que tenía que frenar eso o volvería a caer rendido a sus pies.

—¿Y? ¿No era que teníamos que hablar? ¿Te la vas a pasar tragando?

Levi terminó de masticar y se limpió la boca con la servilleta de tela que tenía sobre el regazo.

—OK estás enojado por lo visto ¿Estás molesto conmigo? —trató de *encararlo.

—¿Podés terminar de decir lo que querías decir de una buena vez? Entonces hablo yo, dale.

—La verdad no quiero hablar de esto con vos así —explicó con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada.

—Mirá Levi, si me vas a decir algo decímelo sin vueltas, realmente me embola que no seas directo.

—Entiendo. Bueno, mirá cuando nosotros empezamos a conocernos, yo me encontré con otro tipo, era alguien de mi pasado y, bueno vos me gustabas pero yo no sabía adonde íbamos, así que acepté salir un par de veces con él —Eren lo escuchaba serio, sin ni siquiera pestañear—. Disculpá por eso, porque aunque nunca dijimos que íbamos a ser exclusivos, tampoco fuimos claros si es que podíamos estar con otra gente y yo, bueno… no sé de alguna manera siento que debería habértelo blanqueado antes. Disculpá.

—No, está bien, vos tampoco fuiste el único para mí de todas maneras.

El de cabellos negros se quedó paralizado ante eso, claro que sabía que no estaba en posición de exigirle nada a Eren, pero confirmar sus sospechas le supo bastante mal.

—Oh.

—¿Qué, qué pasa? ¿Te molesta que vea a otra gente? Digo, solo hice lo mismo que vos.

—No es que me moleste, sé que tampoco puedo renegar de eso, es solo que… Pensé que tal vez podíamos pensar en algo más formal, no sé. Vos a mí me gustás mucho, ¿sabés?

—¿Quién es la otra persona que te estuviste *curtiendo?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? No importa, yo hace un par de semanas que corté todo trato con él.

—¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no te animás a decirme? ¿Tan importante es para vos?

—¿Qué te pasa, Eren? ¿Podés *bajar un cambio? No vine acá a pelear, vine a hablar, porque me importás, porque te quiero.

—Claro, ahora me querés, ahora que seguramente el otro te pateó a la mierda venís por el segundo plato, ¿o no? Nos *saquemos las caretas y seamos francos, yo no necesito que me hagas todo el *verso del nenito enamorado.

—Pará, no sé que te estuviste imaginando Eren, pero estás super equivocado, en primer lugar el que decidió cortar todo fui yo y si tomé esa decisión es porque de verdad yo quiero empezar algo serio con vos, hace dos semanas que te lo quiero decir.

—OK, supongamos que te creo, supongamos que decís la verdad —le largó con hiriente sarcasmo—. Ahora que te cansaste de coger con Erwin, porque aunque vos no me lo digas yo lo sé, (uno siempre siempre, se termina enterando de estas cosas), venís a hacerme el teatrito de que querés un novio. Bravo, bravo —continuó haciéndose la mímica de aplaudir—, sos brillante.

—No tengo porqué mentirte.

—Señores, ¿van a ordenar? —preguntó el sonriente mozo interrumpiendo la cena.

—No, no —respondió Eren toscamente y el hombre se esfumó con rapidez.

—¿Erwin habló con vos?

—No, no hizo falta, nos cruzamos de casualidad en una casa de bebidas y él se acercó para decirme que estabas enfermo o algo así, seguramente alguna mentira que le metiste porque esa noche cogimos en tu departamento, ¡ah! Y casi me olvido, tenías unos *chupones tremendos que claramente yo no te había hecho, pero bueno, te creí, porque soy un *pelotudo, siempre creo y después me parto la cabeza contra la pared, y bueno.

—No habíamos hablado de exclusividad —habló Levi, bajito.

—No, pero me mentiste y le mentiste al otro infeliz también. Yo tenía intenciones serias con vos, pero después de enterarme de eso decidí que no valías la pena. Capaz me cegó un poco el entusiasmo al principio, pero menos mal que pasó esto, porque pude reflexionar y darme cuenta que no estás a mi altura, en sentido metafórico y literal. O sea, un empleaducho mediocre, un poco fuera de forma, bajito y *trepador. Estoy seguro que ser el pasivo de Erwin te debe haber dado muuuchas facilidades en tu trabajo. Ay Dios, sos de lo peor realmente. Claro, para vos fue negocio redondo, te cogías a Erwin, lo convencías de comprar la empresa y te asegurabas un ascenso. Y me quisiste hacer creer que la *plata no te importaba, soy un ingenuo de mierda, realmente. Casi, casi te sale el truco, pero no.

Levi estaba mudo, en shock por la lluvia de acusaciones de Eren, tomó la copa de vino y se la bajó de un solo trago para juntar coraje y no desmoronarse frente al empresario.

—¿Y? ¿No vas a decir nada, Levicito? —Eren estaba más venenoso que nunca—. ¿No era que querías hablar? Hablá, entonces. Dale, te escucho.

—Acepto que salí con los dos al mismo tiempo, al principio, acepto que estuve mal en un par de ocasiones pero yo *corté con Erwin después que me enteré que había comparado la empresa, ni siquiera tenía idea que iba a hacer algo así, poco me importa si me creés o no. Yo nunca usé a las personas para mi profesión o en mi beneficio en el trabajo, no soy así. Entiendo que estés molesto, pero me hubiera gustado que me hubieras preguntado, no que te hayas inventado una serie de suposiciones que son falsas. Ahora entiendo que estabas evitando tener esta charla conmigo, ¿por qué? ¿Ni siquiera podías enfrentarme y pedirme a mí las explicaciones? Estoy un poco cansado de esto, ustedes los ricos creen que tener una cuenta bancaria abultada los habilita como mejores personas, que están "en un nivel" diferente a uno. Te voy a decir una cosa Eren, la única diferencia de nivel es el dinero que vos tenés, pero eso no te hace mejor o peor persona que yo. Y no voy a permitir que ni vos o Erwin me humillen más, yo no merezco este trato. Si no querés saber nada más conmigo decilo, *sin pelos en la lengua: "Levi, no nos veamos más", listo. Lo voy a entender, pero todas esas frases como si yo no valiera nada, de que no puedo invitarte a cenar, que me como cualquier cosa, ¿quién te crees que sos para tratarme así? Vos no tenés una puta idea el calvario que es ir a trabajar, porque no me escuchaste ni una sola vez, ni cuando te llamé destrozado porque necesitaba un poco de apoyo. Pero bueno, ahora me quedó claro. Yo estaba buscando ayuda en el lugar equivocado.

Levi sacó su billetera, calculó más o menos cuanto salía la botella de vino, más las entradas, la propina y algún extra por las dudas y sacó los billetes para ponerlos sobre la mesa. Eren estaba callado, serio, mirando fijamente su plato.

—Gracias por todo, Eren, que te vaya bien, chau.

Se levantó y se retiró lo más dignamente posible, aunque apenas estuvo en la calle buscó rápidamente un taxi, porque estaba a un paso de estallar. Se fue tragando la amargura estoicamente hasta su casa. Pagó al chofer y subió a su departamento, apenas cerró la puerta deslizó su trasero hasta el suelo.

Rogue lo recibió maullando y refregándose entre sus piernas, entonces soltó algunas lágrimas silenciosas, dolorosas. De alguna manera se había ilusionado un poco, realmente pensó que podían seguir viéndose con Eren, que seguiría disfrutando de su sonrisa y sus preciosos ojos, que lograría tener un abrazo de amor auténtico al final de la noche, porque eso era todo lo que quería, un abrazo.

.

By Luna de Acero.

* * *

**Glosario:**

*Coso: Se utiliza cuando no te acordás (o no sabés) el nombre del objeto, persona o palabra en cuestión.

*Con la sangre en el ojo: Cuando alguien te guarda rencor por algo, es una expresión popular.

*¿Qué Contás?: Es lo mismo que ¿Qué cuentas?, sinonimo de ¿Cómo te va, que hay de nuevo?

*Depto: Abreviatura de departamento.

*Cara de orto: Es una manera muy vulgar de decir que tiene mala cara, que está molesto.

*Morfar: Sínonimo vulgar de comer.

*Comilona: Comida fastuosa, abundante.

*Embole: Una situación aburrida o problemática.

*Cortar con alguien: Significa cortar lazos, no salir más.

*En dos pedos: Es una expresión vulgar para decir que fue algo sumamente rápido, veloz.

*Ortiva: Una persona que es mala onda, mal llevado.

*Boludo: En este contexto significa idiota.

*Chuparse el dedo: hace alución a los niños que son inocentes, quiere decir que se da cuenta de lo que pasa.

*Posta: Verdadero. Se usa para enfatizar la seriedad o verdad de una afirmación. Vagamente equivalente a la expresión "de verdad".

*Curtir: En este contexto, vulgarmente significa tener relaciones sexuales.

*Bue: Abreviatura de bueno, se usa mucho como muletilla.

*Culiado: Idiota/tonto/desgraciado.

*El bocho: La cabeza.

*Chanchita: La cría hembra de los chanchos, lo dice cariñosamente por glotona.

*¿Qué onda?: Hace alusión a que le explique que está sucediendo/pasando con esa persona.

*Atar cabos: Darse cuenta, entender una situación.

*ta loco: Es una expresión que viene de abreviar "Está loco", significa que algo es asombroso, demasiado increíble.

*Tener códigos: Significa que uno tiene honor, que no traicionaría al otro, todo va depender siempre del contexto, aquí Levi hace referencia a que Erwin no iría con el chisme de su relación a Eren.

*Verso: Es un sinónimo vulgar de mentira, cuento, fraude.

*De una: Es una expresión argentina que se usa para decir que lo entendió a la primera explicación, que en el primer intento salió algo bien.

*De golpe y porrazo: Es otra expresión para decir que algo sucedió con demasiada velocidad que es sospechoso, también se utiliza "de rompe y raje" que significa lo mismo.

*Marote: Otro sinónimo de cabeza.

*El último orejón del tarro: Hace referencia cuando a alguien no lo tienen en cuenta, que lo dejan para el último.

*Touch and go: Es una expresión para nombrar una relación casual, de una noche, que es puramente en el ámbito sexual.

*Listo el pollo, pelada la gallina: Es otra expresión de mi país para indicar que alguien está listo para atravesar una situación, para solucionar algo o atravesar un problema.

*Pelotudo: Es un insulto como idiota, imbécil, pero más grave.

*Tranca: Una deformación del lenguaje para decir que se quede tranquilo.

*Cagado de hambre: Una expresión vuelgar para decir que alguien está famélico, que tiene un hambre enorme.

*Laburo: sinónimo de trabajo, empleo.

*Capo: Alguien que es superior, que es el líder, que está por encima del resto.

*Tener toda la pinta: Es una expresión que se usa para decir que alguien es bien parecido, apuesto, llamativo.

*Tener arrastre: Expresión vulgar, se refiere a que es una persona codiciada, que tiene muchos seguidores o personas que la admiran, que quieren salir con ella.

*Ya fue: Aquí Levi se refiere a que su relación personal terminó, expiró, en Argentina usamos mucho este termino para indicar que algo se terminó, que no va más.

*Entregarse en bandeja: Es una expresión que significa qeu fue fácil, que una persona dejó que se aprovecharan de ella sin oponer resistencia.

*Al toque: Es una expresión para indicar que fue muy rápido, se utiliza en muchos contextos y ámbitos.

*Darse de estrecho/hacerse el estrecho: Es una forma despectiva de decirle a alguien que se hace el importante, el inalcanzable o el desentendido cuando antes era todo lo contrario.

*Cagarse de risa: Significa burlarse, carcajearse de algo o alguien con mucha fuerza.

*Bancarse algo: Que no se aguanta algo, bancarse es tener aguante, que soporta algo.

*Decir algo de frente: Hablar cara a cara, con la verdad.

*Rajar una trompada: Meter una piña, golpear a alguien duramente con el puño.

*Pálidas: Hace referencia a malas noticias, cuando uno tiene muchas "pálidas" significa que es porque no te está yendo bien, que tenés muchos problemas que se te están presentando.

*Al pedo: Al vicio.

*Grisín: Es una especie de pan crocante en forma de palitos.

*Flor de pelotudo: Cuando se agrega la palabra "Flor de" es para exagerar algo, flor de pelotudo se refiere a un idiota grande, a alguien que realmente es un imbécil. En Argentina lo usamos cuando estamos realmente molestos por algo.

*Encararlo: Dar la cara, decirle las cosas a la cara.

*Bajar un cambio: Significa que se calme, que no se exaspere, que se tranquilice.

*Sacarse la careta: Hace referencia al teatro, cuando uno se quita la máscara y muestra quien es realmente, que deje de mentir.

*Chupones: Marcas sobre la piel de besos voraces o chupadas fuertes entre amantes.

*Trepador: Se utiliza este término para indicar que una persona no tiene escrúpulos, que es capaz de "trepar" haciendo cualquier cosa para llegar a su objetivo. Tiene una connotación claramente negativa.

*Plata: Dinero.

*Cortar con alguien: terminar una relación.

*Sin pelos en la lengua: Sin rodeos, hablar francamente aunque duela.


	7. Amarse primero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL SEÑORES, APLAUDAN, VAMOS, CUMPLÍ CON ESTA HISTORIA. Bueno, listo, espero les guste el desenlace. Les quiero decir que ha sido una verdadera sorpresa ver que había tanta gente siguiendo este fic, estoy impresionada. Aquí les dejo cerca de 9000 palabras para que se despidan de esta historia, así que en retribución espero me den un review o sus bonitos comentarios. No es obligatorio, pero en serio, me haría muy feliz que lo hicieran!
> 
> Hasta aquí llegó mi camino, muchas gracias a todos, todos los que han gustado de esta historia y la han seguido. LOS QUIERO, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA y sayonara!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi total invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Personajes OoC, palabras altisonantes, contenido R18, lemon, ya están advertidos, enjoy!

.

.

_**"A veces no hay próxima vez.** _

_**A veces no hay segundas oportunidades,** _

_**a veces es ahora o nunca".** _

_**Bob Marley** _

.

.

Los siguientes días vivió como un zombie. Hacía su trabajo tratando de evitar acercarse demasiado a Erwin, cumplía con la agenda, terminaba las presentaciones, atendía las llamadas, hasta tuvo que ver cómo redactarle un discurso de inauguración en una planta dónde instalarían su nuevo sistema de seguridad y no sería el único que tuviera que crear.

Estaba sentado en el escritorio que antes usaba Greta, terminando unas planillas y escaneando unas boletas de consumo que debía registrar para envíar a tesorería. Erwin salió de su despacho y se le quedó mirando fijo mientras tecleaba sin parar. En cierto momento no soportó su mirada y le devolvió la suya, cansina y levemente irritada.

—¿Te falta mucho? —le preguntó su jefe poniéndose un sobretodo de marca.

—Bueno, tengo doscientas boletas para imputar y voy cincuenta, sacá cuentas —respondió apático.

—No te dije que lo terminaras hoy, tenés hasta el diez para mandar el archivo.

—No me gusta dejar tareas pendientes, además tenés la reunión con los chinos mañana y seguramente voy a estar todo el día llamando restaurantes, haciendo reservas, y si salen voy a tener que ir también. Cuando menos acuerde va a ser tarde. Prefiero quedarme un rato más y sacarme esto de encima.

—Me encanta lo responsable que sos —le largó en un susurro el rubio—. Pero puedo conseguirte que te extiendan el plazo, no es algo tan urgente. Vamos a cenar, dale, yo te invito, sushi.

Levi se mordió la lengua porque amaba el sushi, pero ni de chiste volvería a salir con su jefe.

—No, gracias, estoy mal de la *panza —mintió descaradamente y luego volvió a tipear con más ganas.

—Vos te lo perdés. Chau, hasta mañana.

—Chau.

Una vez que escuchó el ascensor cerrarse se detuvo.

—*Cajetudo del orto.

Suspiró y miró la pantalla, eran más de las siete, a las seis todo el mundo había volado. Capaz solo quedaba Pepe el guardia en planta baja. Rememoró vagamente su conversación con Eren, su situación actual y se deprimió ¡Qué *boludo había sido! Podría haber filmado a Eren cuando cogían, o cuando estaba desnudo y dormido así tenía aunque más no fuera un lindo material para hacerse una *paja. Puto Eren ¿Por qué no lo había filmado? Y de pronto se hizo la luz en su cerebro, claro, ¿por qué *carajos no lo había filmado?

Sonrió animado y tomó otras cincuenta boletas y las puso en la impresora multifunción para que las empezara a escanear mientras en una libreta anotaba todo lo que iba a necesitar. Seguro que los de mesa de ayuda y sistemas ya no estaban, mejor. Miró a un costado arriba, había cámaras por todo el lugar, pero él y Mariano eran los únicos que conocían los circuitos de memoria, así que iba a ser sencillo aprovechar "los puntos ciegos" de las cámaras escabullirse y conseguir las cosas que iba a necesitar.

Terminó todo su trabajo dos horas después. Apagó las luces, tomó el ascensor y se fue hasta planta baja. Caminó hasta su antigua oficina y rápidamente puso en su mochila las cosas necesarias que no eran muchas. Sentía una renovada esperanza aflorando desde lo más profundo. Luego salió, saludó a Pepe, marcó su salida con su tarjeta magnética y regresó a su casa.

Trabajó casi toda la noche, estaba tan entusiasmado que no pudo siquiera irse a dormir hasta pasadas las tres. Estuvo soldando, probando, haciendo pruebas y una vez que estuvo completamente satisfecho dejó su labor. Ahora sí.

Al otro día llegó media hora antes, a pesar del poco sueño parecía refrescado, tomó un café doble y se sentó a hacer las llamadas pertinentes, a arreglar los horarios de Erwin y hacer las reservas. Cuando el rubio llegó no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo. Levi estaba de traje, uno azul, elegante y que le ajustaba un poco pero marcaba su cuerpo, que podía tener pancita pero a él lo volvía loco.

—Buenos días, Levi, ¡qué elegante!

—Gracias. Buenos días, jefe. Ya hice la mayoría de las reservas y aquí el discurso que me pidió para la cena en el Colegio de abogados, ya se lo envíe por email.

—¡Qué eficiente! Noto un creciente entusiasmo en vos que me pone de muy buen humor, y me gusta tu *look así impecable.

—Bueno, vamos a recibir gente importante, como su secretario tengo que estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

—Igual, no hace falta tanta formalidad, no es necesario que me trates de usted.

—En vista de que vamos a recibir gente asiática, ellos aprecian que haya mucho respeto entre un subordinado y un superior. Estoy practicando —le contestó con una sonrisa muy sutil.

—Bueno, me parece bien.

Sonó el intercomunicador y Levi atendió.

—Su café ya llegó, en unos minutos se lo subo —dijo saliendo del escritorio y dirigiéndose al ascensor, pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de Erwin y supo que todo estaba marchando bien.

Cuando regresó con el café lo dejó en el despacho de Erwin, antes de salir se acercó a una repisa donde tenía unas especies de esculturas de samuráis y otras cosas que no supo definir. Lo cierto es que siempre intentaba estar el menor tiempo posible en ese lugar, porque estar a solas con el rubio era una invitación a que lo acosara. Sin embargo se giró, como se lo imaginaba lo seguía mirando atentamente.

—¿Puedo...? —preguntó mientras señalaba la escultura más linda de todas.

—Sí, adelante. Es una colección antigua que me regalaron cuando vivía en España, le tengo mucho afecto.

Sin dudarlo tomó el samurái y lo levantó con cuidado, era liviano, lo que significaba que tal vez estaría hueco, lo observó desde varios ángulos completamente concentrado, tanto que cuando lo tuvo a Erwin cerca se sobresaltó y la figura cayó al piso, con tanta mala suerte que se le astilló el cuello y la cabeza rodó más allá.

—¡La puta madre! —no pudo evitar renegar mientras intentaba agarrar las piezas y ver el daño.

Se giró y miró con algo de temor a su jefe que contenía un suspiro.

—Perdón, perdoná, Erwin, es que se me resbaló, te juro que no fue a propósito, te-te compro otro, vos decime dónde, no importa sí es caro, te traigo uno nuevo.

—No dejá —dijo tomando la cabeza del samurái mirándola con pena—. Es una antigüedad, es de Europa, no sé ni dónde habrá algo como esto y después de todo aunque lo consiguieras, lo que dudo, no podría reemplazarlo tiene un valor afectivo para mí.

—Ay, no. Ah, escuchá tengo un amigo que es restaurador, es muy bueno, por favor, déjame que se lo lleve para que lo arregle, por favor.

Levi estaba realmente apenado, arruinar semejante figura hermosa, y realmente no estaba seguro que su amigo lo pudiera arreglar. Tragó duro y miró a su jefe suplicante.

—Bueno, no sé, ¿tú amigo es experto?

—Sí, se llama Fabio, trabaja en la casa de antigüedades Mastropiero, vos compraste las lámparas de tu casa de ahí, ¿te acordás?

—Ah, sí, bueno, es un gran lugar. Dale, lleváselo, pero que no lo empeore, si ve que no tiene arreglo mejor que lo deje así. A fin de año me voy a Japón, cualquier cosa veo de contactar a alguien allá.

—Pero los samuráis son chinos...

—Ya sé, pero capaz hay gente más especializada. Como sea, llévalo y que te diga qué puede hacer.

—Lo siento mucho, Erwin.

—¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Son accidentes, ya fue, no te sientas mal —dijo poniéndole la pesada mano en el hombro, el más bajo contuvo la respiración pero se quedó quieto con cara compungida. Erwin le acarició el rostro y le levantó el mentón para dejar un beso que apenas le rozó los labios—. Listo, con esto me basta y me sobra.

Su secretario se rió forzosamente y se alejó llevándose la reliquia con él. Apenas salió por la puerta apretó los dientes.

La visita de los empresarios chinos fue un éxito, estuvieron *culo a la bulla hasta el viernes, pero se fueron super contentos y Erwin pudo hacer un contrato mega exitoso para las más de cien sucursales de los hombres. Estaban agotados, de tanto llevarlos de paseo, conversar, sonreír, ir de reunión en reunión, probar cosas, hacer presentaciones. Levi sentía que le había pasado un camión por encima, nunca pensó que podía realizar una tarea tan dura como ser amable y socializar tanto.

Su jefe le dio el sábado libre y estuvo abocado a su tarea la cual le consumió todo el día, se encargó de encajar todo perfectamente dentro del samurái y luego con mucha habilidad le selló el cuello. El domingo almorzó con sus padres, se dejó mimar por su mamá que hacía rato le reclamaba una visita y por la tarde se la pasó jugando con Rogue y limpiando. A la noche le cayó Hanji con Moblit y comieron un buen *asado con ensalada *de palta y tomate. Jugaron a las cartas, tomaron cerveza y se rieron a más no poder. Como estaba Moblit, Hange no quiso hablar sobre "el otro tema", pero le dijo que el miércoles se juntaran a almorzar que tenía que preguntarle y contarle algunas cosas.

Se bañó, se acostó y durmió como un bebé. El lunes se despertó temprano. Se acicaló y se volvió a poner un traje, esta vez negro, no tan fino como el azul, pero con una camisa blanca a la que le desprendió algunos botones, hasta perfume se puso, mientras se iba preparando mentalmente. Tomó el muñeco que ya estaba arreglado, lo envolvió en papel de diario y lo puso en una caja para llevarlo de vuelta. Llegó antes que Erwin, como se le había hecho costumbre y puso la estatua en su lugar, chequeó algunas cosas con su celular, funcionaba todo perfecto.

Volvió a su escritorio, pidió el café de su jefe y de paso se pidió uno, mientras abría la agenda para chequear las reuniones del día a la vez que se fijaba los emails que habían llegado. El rubio llegó a las nueve en punto, saludó cordialmente y le sonrió como una estrella de cine.

—Estás cada día más lindo, Levi —le soltó con voz seductora—. Cuando esté mi café vení a mi despacho.

—Sí.

Apenas desapareció de su vista Levi suspiró. Pepe le avisó que el café había llegado y lo fue a buscar. Era hora de hablar de frente nuevamente.

Entró a la oficina y llevó los dos cafés dejándolos sobre la mesada pulida de cedro.

—Erwin, ¿tendrás unos minutos?

—Para vos todos los que necesites —respondió complacido mientras tomaba su café y le daba un sorbo.

—Bueno, mirá, ya está tu samurái restaurado —dijo señalando al muñeco—. Quedó como nuevo.

—Ya veo, hicieron un excelente trabajo, ¿te cobraron mucho?

—Más o menos, pero me quedo más tranquilo que ya está listo. Igual yo quería hablar de otra cosa.

—Decime —dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose para pararse a su lado, Levi dio un paso atrás con cautela.

—Viste que la semana pasada nos fue re bien, ¿no? Yo me esmeré un montón para que todos los detalles estuvieran cubiertos.

—Claro, se notó tu *laburo, te dije que este puesto te iba como anillo al dedo.

—Sí, sí, lo que pasa es que ya sabés que lo mío es otra cosa, sistemas, diseño, implementación, circuitos, otra cosa, ¿entendés? Yo te agradezco el puesto, de verdad, pero yo quiero volver a lo mío, Erwin, siento que estoy perdiendo el tiempo acá.

—Ya tuvimos esta charla antes, y ya te dije que no hay puestos disponibles porque se reorganizó el departamento. Además yo te necesito aquí, hacés el trabajo mejor que nadie.

—Bueno sí, porque vos dijiste eh... dijiste que si yo colaboraba las cosas iban a estar bien, yo no quiero poner en riesgo mi trabajo, lo necesito.

—Hey, tranquilo, bonito, ¿acaso yo te dije que tu puesto estaba en riesgo?

Erwin se acercó invadiendo su espacio personal y olisqueó la base de su cuello, Levi trató de mantener la incomodidad a raya.

—Me vuelve loco tu perfume, ¿ya te lo dije, no?

—Ah, sí. Pero escuchame un ratito —dijo dando otro paso atrás—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar acá para volver al departamento de seguridad y desarrollo?

—No sé, va a depender de vos —dijo tirando levemente del cuello de su camisa para ver un poco más de piel—, si te esmerás, si hacés las cosas bien... ¿Qué te pasa hoy? —le sonrió coqueto—. Estás más dócil, más... no sé.

—Vos me dijiste que colabore más, ¿no? Así que... —carraspeó bajando la mirada y Erwin sintió una correntada de excitación, le pasó la mano por la cintura y lo acercó a él, Levi se resistió sin verdadera fuerza—. Erwin, pará un poco, dale, solo quiero hablar.

—¿Qué pasó con Eren? —le preguntó cerca del rostro mientras el más bajo trataba de esquivarlo—. ¿Te dejó solito?

—No vine a hablar de cosas personales.

—Te dejó, ¿no?

—Bueno, ¿eso qué importa de todas maneras? Yo quiero hablar de mi puesto, d-dale —apretó los ojos cuando el rubio le dejó un beso en el cuello.

—¿Lo hacés a propósito, eh? —le dijo resoplando.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿De qué hablás? —Lo empujó por el pecho, tratando de alejarlo y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. Che, pará dije, ¿me podés soltar?

—Mentiroso, lo hacés a propósito, mirá como te vestís, te arreglás, no me lo negués, es claro que intentás seducirme. Vos te lo estás buscando.

Levi se alejó del todo y tomó una buena distancia.

—No, no, vos estás confundido, te dije que como tu secretario y con todas esas reuniones importantes que hay tenía que vestirme con traje, que vos lo interpretes de otra manera es tu problema. Yo vine a hablar seriamente, no a que me estés manoseando.

—No seas tan dramático, ¿querés? Si hace un ratito estabas que te derretías entre mis manos, ¿te gusta esto? ¿Qué te persiga? —Levi negó con fuerza sacudiendo la cabeza mientras retrocedía porque Erwin se le venía encima—. Me calentás más si te ponés así.

—No, no, basta, en serio, tenés una re-reunión ahora a las y, y media, así que, ponete serio, ya va a llegar el señor Politti.

—Te salvaste por la campana —le dijo tomándolo del rostro y estampándole un sonoro beso, luego se fue a sentar—. Pero tenemos una charla pendiente vos y yo, y de hoy no pasa, vas a venir conmigo a cenar a como dé lugar.

—No puedo, Erwin, tengo que ir a ver a mis viejos.

—Cancelá con ellos y vas mañana, ¿cuál es el problema? Te dije que de hoy no pasa —y le guiñó un ojo—. Ese Eren es un pelotudo si te dejó ir.

—Escuchame, ¿no hay otra manera? —intentó una última vez—. ¿No podemos arreglar las cosas de otra forma? ¿Tiene que ser así?

—Esta noche hablamos, bonito, andá a tu puesto dale, que si te tengo acá no me aguanto, dale, andá.

Levi salió del despacho, soltó un largo suspiro una vez fuera y apretó los dientes.

—Sí, hijo de puta, de hoy no pasa, ya vas a ver.

Justo entró Cristina, una de las administrativas que venía a dejar unos papeles que tenían que ser autorizados por el Director. Levi aprovechó para verse lo más atribulado posible. La chica notó que estaba mal y le acercó un vasito con agua mientras le refregaba la espalda.

—Me podés contar si querés —le dijo solícita—, soy de confianza, Levi.

—No, está bien, es tan feo que me da vergüenza, no te preocupes, ya va a estar todo bien, gracias Cris.

Esa tarde no volvió a su trabajo, después de descargar todo el archivo, se fue con el pendrive y una exposición como de cuatro hojas derecho a la Dirección de Trabajo de la ciudad. Había filmado y grabado todo mediante una cámara de seguridad que había instalado dentro de samurái en la oficina de Erwin, gracias a eso y sus conocimientos en informática tenía todas las pruebas que necesitaba para cortar de raíz con toda esa situación.

El rubio le escribió por whatsapp para ponerse de acuerdo con la cena. Levi se negó rotundamente, pero le insistió hasta mandándole audios, casi, casi lo hace aflojar y esa misma posibilidad de que hubiera un sí detrás de tanta negación, lo puso super insistente, al punto que se fue a su departamento y estuvo tocando el timbre un buen rato sin resultados. Se fue bastante molesto, pero más molesto se puso al otro día cuando recibió la notificación de la Secretaría de Defensa de los Derechos de los Trabajadores de la Municipalidad. Ahí explicaba que tenían bastante material para hacerle un juicio por acoso laboral, abuso de autoridad y abuso sexual.

Levi se fue a la casa de sus padres por las próximas dos semanas y dejó todo en manos de los dos abogados que el estado le adjudicó. Después de eso, al siguiente sábado se fue a visitar a Hanji, que lo había estado acompañando y apoyando todo ese tiempo.

—No, si vos te lo buscás bien loquitos —le decía su amiga mientras comían dos docenas de empanadas y una bandeja de papas fritas que habían repartido en dos platos para no pelearse después.

—Estás tragando como ballena —le dijo con la boca completamente atiborrada.

—Ah, sí, Moblit me dijo que me quería como fuera, así que chau dieta.

—Bueno, pero no exagerés tampoco —continuó mientras le daba un mordisco enorme a una empanada de queso.

—Mirá quien habla, *el muerto se admira del degollado.

—Lo mío es terapia, *boluda, te-ra-pia.

—Terapia mis tetas, a vos te gusta *morfar como hijo de sirvienta.

—Lo único bueno que me quedó en la vida, ah y *boludear con vos. Sos pajera para algunas cosas, pero siempre estás cuando te necesito, gracias flaca ¡Pero dejá de comerte mis papas, la puta madre que te parió! —dijo alejando su plato.

—Tu amistad es mezquina, enano, si fuera al revés yo no dudaría en convidarte.

—Callate, si eso nunca pasó, te las metés de a tres para terminar primero, ¿qué te creés que no te conozco?, abusadora.

—*Fuera de joda —dijo limpiándose el aceite con las servilletas de papel que había sobre la mesa—, quiero felicitarte, Li, en serio, *la rompiste con tu idea. *Lo escrachaste mal al *conchudo ése, ¡qué placer saber que está hasta los *huevos!

—Que se joda, por *gil, pensaba que me tenía en la palma de su mano y ya viste, se le dio vuelta la tortilla. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes. Su abogado, o mejor dicho uno de sus abogados porque tiene como cinco, me contactó desesperado todos estos días, quieren arreglar como sea. Que se cague, no pienso *dar el brazo a torcer.

—Y hablando de dar el brazo a torcer, ¿a que no sabés quien anda desesperado por hablar con vos?

—No sé.

—Si sabés, no te hagás el *pelotudo. Me vuelve loca, todo el tiempo entra a mi perfil, foto que ve de los dos, ¡ping! Le da me encanta ¿No lo desbloqueaste?

—No, y no lo voy a hacer, y vos no te vengas a hacer la *defensora de pobres y ausentes, porque no quiero saber nada con él.

—Quiere hablar con vos, ¡ah, cierto! —dijo riéndose y yendo a su *heladera—. Me olvidé, boludo, tengo esto hace como una semana, es que tenía muchas cosas para hacer —volvió con una caja de bombones finos enorme.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Te lo mandó, el *ricachón, no lo nombre porque me dijiste que me ibas *a dar un boleo en el orto si lo hacía.

—Ah, mirá vos, ¿qué piensa? ¿Que va a comprar mi indulgencia con una caja de bombones de mierda?

—Son rellenos con licor y cerezas.

—¿Cómo sabés? —dijo levantando la tapa y dándose cuenta que el sello estaba roto, de los cuarenta quedaban solo diez y miró a su amiga molesto.

—No me culpes, son una exquisitez esas cositas. Además vos me dijiste que no querías recibir ninguna cosa de su parte.

—Y vos le recibiste esto.

—Sí, bueno, pero le dije que no le aseguraba nada. Levi, son bombones de Bonafide artesanales, déjate de joder, ¿cómo le iba a decir que no? Dame, yo los termino ya que vos no los querés —pidió acercando su mano y Levi le alejó la caja mirándola con recelo.

—Basta, boluda, te tragaste treinta, dejame estos a mí.

—Dale no seas así, dame dos aunque sea.

—Jodete por *gazuza.

El hombre se los metió en la boca de a dos. Hange aprovechando que tenía la boca llena le largó su perorata.

—Está re triste el *pibe, en serio. Todos los días que viene a la empresa me pasa a saludar, no sé cuántos mensajes me dijo que te dé. Yo no digo que lo perdones, porque se portó como el culo con vos, pero escúchalo al menos, aunque sea dejá que se disculpe y después si querés le metés una patada en el *ojete, vos sabrás.

El analista no dijo nada, siguió metiéndose los bombones a la boca, al final no pudo con la culpa y le dejó medio bombón a su amiga que se lo *zampó de un bocado.

—No sé, me duele todavía —dijo con los ojos tristes.

—Bueno, por eso, dale un cierre al tema, un final apropiado. Eso de quedar en malos términos es una mierda. Si él se quiere disculpas, dejalo, que venga y se disculpe por lo menos. Además está re fuerte, no te hagás el que no querés.

—Es que ese es el problema, Han. Me gusta, un montón, hice mucho por él, me comí me orgullo, acepté sus desplantes, las cosas horribles que dijo... ¿Y qué pasa si un día se levanta *con el culo revuelto y me manda a cagar de nuevo? No, no quiero, me voy a cortar las venas con papel celofán si eso pasa.

—Mmm, bueno, no seas tan negativo, vos fíjate. Lo podés desbloquear de whatsapp por lo menos ¿No tenés ganas de escuchar lo que tenga para decirte?

Levi suspiró y se limpió el chocolate que le había quedado en la comisura de los labios.

—Sigo con hambre.

—Tengo un pote de Nutella.

—Dale, traelo.

Levi comenzó a hacer reparaciones a domicilio mientras se resolvía el tema de su juicio. Era obvio que iba a cobrar una cantidad de dinero exorbitante, pero hasta eso tenía cosas que pagar. De manera que se hizo unos *panfletos, que repartió en varios negocios y locales, sacó un par de avisos, colgó carteles. Pronto le empezaron a llover pedidos de arreglos, de paso estaba ocupado en cosas que realmente le gustaban.

Cuando quiso acordar tenía la mesa de su living llena de computadoras, placas madres, placas de video, sonido, memorias y otras partes importantes para dejarlas mejor que nuevas. Era bueno en lo que hacía.

Había desbloqueado a Eren del whatsapp, habían intercambiado escuetos mensajes, bastante frívolos y superficiales sobre proyectos y trabajo, Levi no le contó todo lo que le había pasado, prefería evitarle un discurso que lo hiciera quedar como un pobre indefenso o como un villano vengativo, si daba se lo explicaría alguna vez pero persona. Como era de esperarse lo invitó a tomar algo, a cenar, pero Levi siempre le cancelaba o lo rechazaba con mucho respeto. Aunque no dejaba de babearse con las fotos de perfil que Eren colocaba, todo sexy y seductor, maldito empresario con cuerpo de ensueño ¿Por qué carajos era tan malditamente hermoso? No miraba mucho las fotos (que el otro cambiaba hasta dos veces al día), porque sentía que su resistencia (la sexual, claramente) se le volvía más blanda que mantequilla al sol.

Ese miércoles había quedado con Hange en que pasaría a buscarlo al departamento cuando saliera del médico, se había pedido el día para unos chequeos, y de ahí se irían a comer. La maldita se estaba demorando. Escuchó sonar el timbre del intercomunicador al fin y se levantó, apretó los botones para que pudiera abrir la puerta de planta baja. Recientemente habían asaltado los departamentos de dos vecinos, así que el consorcio había decidido reparar la puerta para evitarse visitas indeseadas, eso además le venía como anillo al dedo. Aún temía represalias de Erwin aunque no había sabido nada de él hasta el momento.

—¿Han?

—Enanoooo —sintió la voz estridente de la de cabello castaño.

Apretó los botones para que pudiera abrir y volvió a la mesa. Quería dejar bien fija la placa madre de una Bangho antes de irse. Antes dejó la puerta apoyada para que pudiera entrar sin tener que golpear. A los pocos minutos sintió el ruido de las bisagras a su espalda.

—Pasá que te dejé la puerta abierta, tengo las manos ocupadas, y más vale que traigas algo para *morfar porque ni siquiera desayuné todavía.

Estiró su espalda porque la misma postura mantenida las últimas dos horas lo estaba fulminando. Miró su celular, las dos de la tarde, ya su apetito estaba en todo su esplendor. Subió un poco el volumen de la radio, estaban pasando un raeggetón de Thalía, "No me acuerdo". No era que le gustara mucho, pero ya estaba un poco cansado de escuchar puros temas corta-venas, necesitaba algo más movido.

—¿Al fin te largó tu novio? *Conchuda, me tenés abandonado. Che, ¿me pasás un vaso de *Coca fresca que hay en la heladera? Es que no puedo soltar esto.

Tarareó la parte del tema en que decía: "Y si no me acuerdo, no me acuerdo, y si no me acuerdo no pasó". Le asentaron el vaso de gaseosa al lado y cuando levantó la mirada se quedó helado. Era Eren.

—Pará, no te enojes —fue lo primero que le dijo el empresario—, vine a hablar. Lamento haber metido a Hange en esto, pero le pedí ayuda. Sé que podría haberte llamado y todo eso, pero creo que era mejor *face to face, y como no me das *chance porque siempre te negás, no me quedó otra que venir directamente.

—Ah, claro, pero resulta que estoy tapado de trabajo, como verás —dijo haciendo un ademán para mostrar las notebooks sobre la mesa de su living.

—Bueno, pero no almorzaste ¿no? Tomate un rato para almorzar aunque sea, yo te invito donde quieras, yo tampoco almorcé —puta madre, lo había acorralado.

Levi primero iba a decir que no, que no quería, pero se detuvo a pensarlo algunos segundos y decidió que sí, que estaba bueno escuchar a Eren y de paso sacarse las ganas de hacerse desear un poco. Estaba bastante asombrado que ese hermoso hombre lo hubiera buscado de nuevo con tanta insistencia. Sonrió con tranquilidad y Eren se sintió aliviado de ver cooperación de su parte.

—Dale, acepto, de todas maneras necesito descansar un poco. Bueno, vamos entonces —se puso de pie y pescó una campera del perchero cercano a la puerta. Estaba con zapatillas blancas, un jean azul clásico y una remera gris, siempre se vestía aburridamente, en cambio Eren... bueno, era Eren, deslumbraba a su paso así tuviera una *bolsa arpillera encima.

Cuando estuvieron en el conocido Audi negro, el empresario le preguntó.

—¿Te parece si vamos al restaurante "Midori's"?

Era un local bastante lujoso ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.

—Mmm, no, van tardar una eternidad en traernos la comida, no me puedo demorar tanto y capaz no puedo ayudarte a pagar, vamos a Mc Donalds que está más a mi altura y atienden rápido.

Eren lo miró desconcertado y luego bajó la cabeza antes de poner en marcha su auto.

—Escuchá Levi, yo... la *cagué antes, sé que te dije cosas horribles pero estaba *embolado cuando me enteré que habías estado con el *pelotudo ese de Erwin. Me porté como un pendejo, yo no creo que vos seas de menor nivel que yo, a mí esas etiquetas no me van para nada, ¿OK?

—Claro, igual quiero comer en Mc Donalds, no te preocupes porque a mí no me ofende para nada que me consideren *groncho o algo como eso. Bueno arrancá porque tengo hambre.

—Pero yo no te considero así, que eso quede claro.

—*Ajá. Vamos, con el estómago lleno escucho mejor —le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

El empresario decidió que mejor se quedaba callado y hablaban después de la comida, la verdad es que esperaba poder charlar con Levi, había reflexionado mucho esos días, lo había extrañado horrores y no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo.

Llegaron a un local medianamente céntrico, dejó su auto en un estacionamiento que estaba abierto a media cuadra del local y se encaminaron allí. Levi no parecía enojado, más bien todo lo contrario, pero algo de todo esto le dejaba una sensación de *mala espina.

—¿Qué vas a querer? —le preguntó una vez que estuvieron en la fila hacia la caja. El analista se tomó su tiempo para decidir.

—Quiero una triple Mac, con la porción grande de papas, queso cheddar para untar, un vaso de coca zero con mucho hielo y... bueno, después pedimos el postre.

—OK, ¿querés ir buscando una mesa hasta que haga el pedido?

—Dale, tomá —dijo sacando su billetera y tomando el dinero de su consumición.

—No, dejá, yo te invito.

—Bueno.

Y se fue muy campante a buscar una mesa alejada de todo el tumulto. Era día de semana y eran más de las dos y media así que afortunadamente no había mucha gente. "Perfecto", pensó Levi y se buscó una contra el fondo de todo el salón donde no había nadie.

Estuvo tonteando con su celular como quince minutos hasta que Eren se apareció con la bandeja y todo el pedido. El de ojos verdes se había comprado una ensalada y unas Nuggets de pollo en caja chica. Distribuyeron las cosas. La mesa era pequeña, como todas en el lugar, así que al estar enfrentados sus rodillas se rozaban por momentos.

Antes de decir *agua va, Levi le metió tremendo mordiscón a su super enorme hamburguesa, era cierto que estaba con hambre pero tal vez había exagerado porque le costó sus buenos segundos poder tragar un poco para masticar sin que le saliera la comida de la boca. Eren estaba sorprendido que ese pequeño hombre pudiera abrir las fauces de esa manera.

—Mmm, ferdón —dijo con la boca llena aún—. Festaba don ombre.

—Sí, ya veo, está bien, comé todo lo que quieras, tranquilo que cualquier cosa te compro más.

Levi carraspeó y tomó un trago de la gaseosa para pasar el bocado antes de relamerse con gusto para arrastrar cualquier resto de aderezo de los labios, se limpió con la servilleta y pudo hablar mejor.

—Ah, pasa que me moría de hambre, posta.

Tomó varias papas y las mojó en el queso cheddar mientras Eren intentaba abrir el empaque de su ensalada pero sin perderse nada del espectáculo. Y tuvo el show en primera fila, la lengua de Levi chupando el queso y metiéndose las papas a la boca fue demasiado. Su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo y sintió como su carne se endurecía de inmediato. Si no fuera que estaban en un ambiente público lo hubiera tirado en la mesa y se lo hubiera cogido hasta desmayarse.

—¿Eren?

—¿Ah? —cerró la boca al volver su conciencia y sonrió mientras terminaba la tarea de desenvolver el paquete de su ensalada. Le agregó los aderezos y una vez listo trató de concentrarse—. Te extrañé, ¿sabés? Todo este tiempo, yo pensé que iba a ser más fácil superarte pero...

Otra vez perdió el hilo cuando otro bocado de papas y queso derretido se perdió en los sensuales labios de Levi.

—Hange, bueno, ella me contó lo que te pasó en Pixis S.R.L.

Levi lo miró alarmado, ¿la anteojuda le había contado? La iba a matar por *metiche.

—Ah, sí, un *bajón, pero bueno, ya está todo en manos de los abogados.

—Te juro que si me lo cruzo le parto la *jeta —dijo Eren con un aura maligna alrededor.

—Nah, *ya fue. Podría ser peor, pero afortunadamente fui más inteligente que ese pelotudo.

—Vos, ¿cómo estás? Supongo que fue difícil to...

Levi había metido el dedo en el queso y se lo estaba chupando, claro que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y lo que estaba provocando del otro lado y era completamente a propósito, pero se hacía el desentendido.

—¿Decías?

—¿Estás bien, vos? Vi que estás trabajando reparando computadoras.

—Sí, me está yendo *joya con ese nuevo emprendimiento. Estoy tranquilo, soy mi propio jefe, y la verdad estoy sorprendido con la cantidad de trabajo que me está llegando. Tengo que ver el tema de ser monotributista y todos esos trámites, pero bueno, tengo tiempo. Ya cuando cobre del juicio quiero ver de invertir en algún negocio.

—Me alegra mucho que te lo tomes tan bien. Si necesitás alguna recomendación, o ¿sabés qué? mejor pasame tu currículum y yo lo voy a mandar a algunos contactos que tengo, capaz tenés suerte.

—Sí, dale, gracias.

Agarró su hamburguesa y siguió comiendo con más tranquilidad pero de esa manera que sabía que hacía que los vellos de Eren se erizaran.

—Estás lindo, quiero decir, te ves bien.

—Gracias, me siento bien ahora.

—Mirá en unos días me tomo vacaciones, igual estos días ando más tranquilo, si querés podemos salir a cenar o que se yo a pasar el tiempo.

—Vos querés coger, Eren, las cosas como son —le largó el otro sin anestesia y el empresario se ahogó con su ensalada.

—No, o sea, sí, pero podemos salir y conversar y conocernos mejor.

—Mmm —Levi no parecía prestarle atención a lo que el hombre decía, solo se llenaba la boca, entornaba los ojos y frotaba sus rodillas con las de Eren—. ¿Y vos? ¿En que andás?

—En nada, estoy solo.

—Ah, que pasó con tu amigo, ¿cómo era?

—¿Armin? No, nada, es mi amigo de toda la vida, además él tiene novio, uno que lo adora, así que. Lo de las marcas, ¿te acordás? Esas q-

—¿Yo te pedí explicaciones sobre eso? —le dijo con voz ronca, interrumpiéndolo mientras mordía de nuevo.

—No, pero me parece justo que hablemos al respecto, así no quedan dudas.

—No me interesa si te soy sincero —Eren se quedó sorprendido por su actitud—. Disfrutemos el almuerzo en paz, ¿dale? —le guiñó un ojo y se terminó su hamburguesa y papas mientras Eren le tiraba unas miradas bastante lujuriosas—. Bueno, vamos por el postre, yo quiero ese batido Oreo de dulce de leche, ¿vos querés uno? Yo te invito.

—Sí, dale, de frutilla.

—Ya vengo.

Mientras esperaba a retirarlos miró su celular, lleno de mensajes de Hange diciéndole que la disculpara, pero que Eren le había rogado que le hiciera *pata con él y no había podido decirle que no. Los dejó a todos en visto y volvió las bebidas. Se sentó y se terminó rapidísimo la suya.

—¡Ah, esto es la gloria! ¡Qué delicia!

—¿Querés probar de la mía? —le ofreció el empresario.

—No, gracias, estoy que reviento ¿No te jode si me voy, no? Es que tengo que terminar unos trabajos importantes.

—¿Pero ya mismo te tenés que ir? ¿No podemos conversar un poco?

—Mirá, sinceramente no hay nada que tengamos que hablar, está todo en paz, yo me mandé una cagada al principio, vos después, los dos nos pedimos disculpas, listo, *taza, taza, cada uno a su casa.

—No, pero pará, no quiero que las cosas se terminen.

—Ah, ¿recién ahora te das cuenta que querés arreglar las cosas? Es un poco tarde me parece. Vos terminá tranquilo tu malteada, yo me voy a tomar un taxi, no te preocupes que me lo puedo pagar, tan miserable no soy. Entonces... —soltó mientras se ponía de pie.

Eren lo miró enarcando una ceja y se puso más serio.

—Ya veo, bueno, está bien, supongo que me merezco esto, me estás diciendo lo mismo que te dije antes, ya la capté. Ahora sentate un segundo y hablemos como dos personas adultas.

—No.

—¿No?

—No. Mirá, Eren, te *caés de lo bueno que estás, *partís la tierra, tenés unos ojazos tremendos, buen *lomo, buen futuro, tu situación económica es holgada, sos simpático, en fin, *tenés todas las de ganar, me encantás, pero fuiste un pelotudo conmigo, y en el peor momento posible te *borraste. Así que no, está todo bien, no te guardo rencor que eso quede claro, pero no voy a volver con vos, porque si algo aprendí de toda la mierda que me tocó pasar este último tiempo, es que tengo que quererme un poco. Nunca más vuelvo a poner a otra persona por encima de mí, a menos que sean mis viejos. Mi dignidad está primero. Así que en este punto no importa un *choto lo que hablemos porque mi respuesta va a ser no. Gracias por el almuerzo, que estés bien. Nos vemos.

Eren se quedó en silencio. Le llevó unos minutos que se le pasara la calentura por el espectáculo que el otro le había hecho, así que se terminó su malteada y después se levantó y se fue. Aún *no caía. Levi le había dicho que no, ¿en serio? ¿Le había dicho que no? ¿A él?

El resto del día el de ojos verdes se la pasó en su departamento, trabajando desde su computadora. De vez en cuando se quedaba en medio de una laguna mental, ¿realmente le había dicho que no?

Levi terminó con los trabajos más urgentes y los fue a entregar. Hange lo llamó ante su silencio en los mensajes, la atendió y le dijo que mejor hablaban mañana, que no tenía ganas en ese momento. Volvió a su casa y jugó un rato con Rogue, luego se bañó y se fue a tirar en la cama. Le temblaba la mano por llamarlo y decirle que se moría por estar con él, pero no podía hacerlo. Si le perdonaba a alguien que lo había maltratado no habría aprendido nada. No tenía ganas de comer, así que ni cenó. Se durmió rumiando su tristeza.

Eren le escribió al otro día, poniéndole un sinfín de explicaciones de cosas que habían pasado antes y de las que él no quería saber nada. Le respondía escuetamente de tanto en tanto. Lo llamaron de un instituto de informática para ofrecerle que atendiera una de las clases de programación. Casualmente el rector lo conocía porque había sido alumno suyo y había visto el anuncio en la calle. De inmediato lo llamó para que hablaran.

Levi no era docente y nunca había pensado en ejercer, pero el rector le dijo que el profesor titular se había quebrado la clavícula y era una emergencia. El plan de estudio ya estaba presentado, solo necesitaba a alguien que lo sustituyera. El instituto le quedaba bastante cerca de su casa y los temas eran cosas que él las manejaba *de taquito. Así que terminó aceptando.

Eren lo llamó esa noche pero no lo atendió. El empresario estaba desesperado. Nunca le había tocado que alguien le cerrara las puertas en las narices de esa manera, por lo general un par de regalos, cenas y todo volvía a estar bien. Las dos veces que se había enseriado con alguien siempre había sido él quien terminaba con la relación, esto le quebraba completamente todos los esquemas. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con Levi, era divertido, era ardiente, no era un interesado de mierda con los que lidiaba a diario. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado *pata y todo, y que era irreversible.

...

Bajó hasta la puerta de entrada del edificio porque un joven le había dicho por el intercomunicador que tenía un paquete para él. Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando se encontró con un *rapimoto que tenía una caja de una laptop Apple de última generación. Carajo. Era super tentador quedarse con la máquina, pero tuvo que hacer *tripas corazón y rechazarla. Todos los días le traían algo nuevo, ramos de flores, cajas de bombones finos, relojes carísimos, hasta unas zapatillas que te contaban la cantidad de pasos, de todo, y todo fue rechazado por igual.

"Eren, basta, en serio, no me mandes más cosas. Yo te agradezco, pero no te las voy a recibir"

"Por qué no? No te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio"

"Eso es mentira, estás esperando que te acepte una salida o algo"

"Y sí, te quiero ver, vos no me querés ver a mí?"

No le contestó, se mordió el labio tratando de refrenar esas ganas locas que tenía de verlo. Esa noche se tomó dos botellas de cerveza al hilo, mientras reparaba algunas cosas. El juicio iba bien, en un mes iban a tener el veredicto y todo era favorable. Se terminó la tercera botella mirando una película de romance o algo como eso. Después fue y descorchó un champagne que tenía no sabía hace cuanto, iba por la mitad cuando tocaron a su puerta. Un poco nublado por todo el alcohol encima miró por el ojo de pez y vió a Eren. Dudó en abrirle pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Hola, perdoná que haya venido sin avisar, aunque dudo que si te hubiera avisado me hubieras dejado ¿Puedo pasar?

—Y sí —respondió corriéndose para que pasara.

*¡Qué fuerte estaba Eren! Esa remera, camisa lo que fuera que tenía encima se le pegaba a ese cuerpito de ensueño que tenía. El aroma a colonia costosa le llegó de repente y aspiró para disfrutarlo. Eren traía un vino espumante, genial. Sacó un par de copas y trajo una cubetera de hielo, conocía ese vino, lo había probado una vez en su casa y era dulce y agradable.

Se sentaron en el sillón de dos cuerpos del living, Levi estaba despeinado, recién caía en cuenta que estaba descalzo, en bóxers y con una camiseta que tenía un agujero en la axila, puta madre, ¿por qué no la había cocido antes?

—Estuve pensando mucho, sobre todo lo que nos pasó.

—Salud —soltó Levi de golpe, levantando la copa, Eren lo miró sorprendido pero imitó su gesto.

—Bueno, dale, salud.

Chocaron las copas y el más bajo se bajó la bebida de un solo trago.

—¿Estabas con sed? —bromeó Eren.

—No, es que está rico.

—Bueno, me alegro, me acordé que éste es el que te gustaba, aunque no sabías mucho de vinos.

—Sí, no sé un *choto —se rieron ambos y Eren se acercó un poco, aprovechando que Levi parecía tener la guardia baja. El analista volvió a servirse.

—¿Estás bien? —el otro asintió—. Bueno, yo estuve pensando mucho, está bien, hicimos las cosas como el culo antes, ¿pero no podemos intentar una vez más, por favor?

—Justo, justo ahora no estoy en todas mis... facultades como para responderte eso, la verdad —exclamó mientras volvía a bajarse la copa, una gota se salió y rodó por fuera del cristal, el de cabello negro la atrapó con la lengua.

—Sos malo conmigo —le dijo Eren mirándolo con amor—. Me seducís todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué? Nada que ver.

—Dejame besarte, por favor, no aguanto más —le dijo cerca del rostro, mientras una de sus manos le refregaba muy suave la nuca y le mandaba una serie de escalofríos a lo largo del cuerpo.

—Bueno, un beso no mata a nadie.

Sus bocas se fundieron acoplándose perfectamente, Levi gimió en la boca de Eren, ¿cómo es que un simple beso lo dejaba así de vulnerable? La boca del empresario era fuego puro, caliente, demandante, sintió las enormes manos apretando su espalda media y tuvo que aferrarse también para no caerse de espaldas. Se separaron brevemente y Eren lo hipnotizó con sus preciosos ojos que brillaban con su magnetismo natural.

—¿Estuviste tomando? -le preguntó el empresario al notar el resabio tan fuerte de alcohol en su boca.

—Un poquito, un poquito —le respondió jocosamente y ambos se rieron.

—Gracias por el beso, lo necesitaba ¿Querés más vino?

—A vos te quiero —se le escapó de repente, el alcohol lo ablandaba bastante—. Pero primero más vino, sí, ya lo abrimos no lo podemos dejar a medias.

Se terminaron el vino entre susurros y caricias suaves, Levi no supo en qué momento estuvo sentado en la falda de Eren. Ya ni sabía de qué hablaban, pero estaba bastante caliente y no paraba de refregarse y besarlo, se sentía bien, era agradable.

—Eren, vamos a mi pieza —lo invitó, ya no daba más de las ganas que tenía de acostarse con él.

—No, precioso, así como estás no. No quiero que mañana digas que esto fue un error. Si querés vamos, pero a dormir.

—Quiero que me cojas, Eren —le dijo con la boca pegada a la oreja del empresario quien tuvo que inspirar y exhalar un par de veces para controlarse.

Al final fueron a la cama, pero Eren no se sacó la ropa, se besaron un poco más y aunque Levi le rogó en media lengua, decidió que mejor era esperar, estaba demasiado ebrio. A los pocos minutos cayó redondo. Eren se sacó los zapatos y el pantalón y se metió en la cama con él, besó su frente y se durmió a su lado.

Levi se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Había un vaso de agua mineral, un analgésico y un antiácido en su mesa de luz. Los tomó de inmediato, tenía breves flasbacks de lo sucedido en la noche, y más recordaba más se moría de la vergüenza de haberse mostrado tan necesitado. Escuchó ruidos en la cocina y vio los zapatos de Eren, seguro estaba con el desayuno. Decidió ir a bañarse y arreglarse un poco. Cuando salió más refrescado un desayuno espectacular lo esperaba en la cama.

—Que rico, gracias —dijo con los ojitos brillantes, no comía desde el almuerzo del día anterior y su estómago se lo reclamaba.

—De nada, me gusta cocinar, no lo puedo hacer seguido pero me gusta.

—Ya veo. Y por cierto, gracias por cuidarme anoche.

—No, disculpá vos que te caí sin avisar. Pero bueno, quería verte aunque sea un momento, pasa que la semana que viene me voy de viaje a Tailandia, seís días, como para relajarme.

—Uy, que lindo. A mí me encanta viajar, creo que voy a planificar un viaje cuando me salga lo del juicio.

—¿Por qué no te venís conmigo? —le ofreció Eren con amabilidad.

—No, estás loco, sale una fortuna irse ahí, no.

—¿Te dije que te iba a cobrar algo? Mirá —dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su saco para agarrar unos tickets y se los acercó—. Saqué para los dos, dale, vení conmigo.

Levi se quedó perplejo, ¿Tailandia? Ni siquiera tenía pasaporte, aunque bueno, estaba ese que en veinticuatro horas te lo daban, no, stop, ¿qué estaba pensando?

—No te sientas obligado, solo quiero que nos alejemos de todo, unos días, que nos demos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor, eso es todo. Te necesito en mi vida, Levi.

—Dejame que lo piense, pasa que entré a trabajar en un instituto hace poco y no puedo decirles que voy a dejar de ir a la semana que empecé.

—OK, pensalo, de última puedo postergarlo para más adelante, pero realmente quisiera viajar con vos, no es lo mismo si no estás.

Levi se puso un poco serio, entrelazó sus dedos con la mano más cercana de Eren.

—También quiero estar con vos.

Eren se emocionó con esa respuesta y le besó el dorso de la mano que sostenía.

—Gracias. Ahora comete los panqueques que hice que están *mortales.

—Vos solo me querés ver comer, pervertido —lo acusó riéndose.

—¿Ves? Hacemos un equipo perfecto.

—Pero ya estoy bastante panzón, me voy a poner más gordo si sigo así.

—Me gustás, Levi, amo tu panza, tu cara, tus expresiones, hasta como roncás.

—Cht, no ronco tanto.

—Anoche roncaste, pero me refiero, no importa cómo estés, me volvés loco igual.

—Bueno, listo me convenciste —dijo llevándose un bocado enorme de los panqueques a la boca.

Eren rió contento, auténticamente feliz después de toda la tormenta. Apenas tragó el bocado, se acercó y lo besó con ganas, todavía podía sentir el sabor dulce sobre sus labios. En pocos minutos se olvidaron por completo del desayuno, dejaron la bandeja en el piso y sus cuerpos se enredaron naturalmente.

Estuvieron desnudos en un santiamén, Eren atacando sus tetillas con verdadera voracidad.

—¡Ah! Mor-mordeme un poco, ¡ah, sí!

El aroma a jabón todavía se desprendía del cuerpo tibio por el reciente baño que había tomado Levi, se entretuvo en su cuello haciendo que se retorciera ante el estremecimiento que le producía. El analista se giró y tiró a Eren de espaldas mientras sonreía socarronamente. Lo llenó de besos torpes, porque la urgencia no les permitía ponerse demasiado detallistas, ambos estaban urgidos.

Se posicionó entre esas largas, firmes y acarameladas extremidades para chupar el pene de Eren con fuerza. El empresario hacía un lío de sus cabellos, mientras jadeaba y lo veía atragantarse con su miembro, ¡qué delicia! Pero no lo dejó chupársela demasiado. Se incorporó y de un ágil movimiento dejó a Levi en cuatro, listo para recibir su boca en su retaguardia. Le comió la cola con lujuria, haciendo sonidos grotescos, mientras Levi gemía desesperado.

Jugó con su lengua en ese agujero rosado que había extrañado tanto, tratando de estimularlo y aflojarlo con sus dedos y saliva para poder penetrarlo.

El más bajo se masturbaba mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de la pornográfica sesión de placer que estaba recibiendo. Sexo furioso por la mañana, era un sí rotundo. Eren quiso manotear su pantalón para conseguir el preservativo, pero Levi lo detuvo.

—No, dejá, cógeme así, dale, ya no aguanto.

Ante un aturdido empresario decidió tomar el toro por las astas y lo empujó contra el respaldar de la cama subiéndose a horcajadas. Se refregaron un buen rato, tocándose, sintiéndose, disfrutando de haberse extrañado tanto, hasta que Levi lo montó como el experto que era.

—Sos hermoso, hermoso —le decía Eren perdido en la excitación, mientras lo abrazaba y elevaba las caderas para poder penetrarlo mejor.

Un par de embestidas y ya estaba completamente adentro. Levi aspiró el aire entre los dientes porque había dolido un poco, pero a la mierda el dolor cuando comenzó un intenso vaivén que le nubló la mente. Sus bocas se buscaban para luego separarse y seguir estimulando toda la piel posible.

Eren lo tiró contra el colchón y una vez arriba arremetió con toda su experticia. En un momento lo hizo gruñir por el gozo tan profundo que estaba experimentando.

—Te amo, te amo, carajo —le dijo Eren completamente entregado mientras los dedos del analista le dejaban marcas rojas en la espalda.

Como siempre Levi se vino primero, tiritando de placer, completamente sudado, su entrada vibrando complacida por los intensos espasmos que le brindó su primer orgasmo. Eren ralentizó sus movimientos para dejarlo disfrutar. Amaba verlo destruido por la pasión, resoplando y haciendo las expresiones más tentadoras que hubiera conocido jamás.

Besó su frente perlada de transpiración y al fin Levi abrió los ojos para mirarlo con necesidad. Se besaron de nuevo y continuaron amándose. Ese día Levi no salió de la cama más que para ir a bañarse otra vez. Le escribió un solo mensaje a Hange para contarle que al fin las cosas estaban encaminándose en todo sentido y la chica gritó de alegría y saltó como un conejo por toda su casa.

Esa tarde, a punto de dormir en los brazos de Eren, Levi reflexionó un poco. Que siempre es mejor hablar las cosas y dejarlas claras desde un principio para evitarse malos entendidos, que no es orgullo, es amor propio y que uno debe hacerse respetar por quien sea y en la situación que fuera, y que no todo está perdido cuando dos personas se aman de verdad. A veces está bueno darse una oportunidad.

Nunca más buscaría a otro amante, porque con Eren tenía todo. Mientras pensaba en todo esto el moreno lo encerró en un cálido y protector abrazo, ese que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo.

.

By Luna de Acero

Glosario:

*Panza: Estómago, guata.

*Cajetudo del orto: En Argentina se llama cajeta a la vagina, es una manera muy vulgar. Así que ese es un insulto bastante grave, es como decir hijo de puta pero al cuadrado, algo así.

*Boludo: Tonto, idiota.

*Paja: Masturbarse.

*Carajo: Es una palabra que acentúa una expresión de disgusto por lo general.

*Look: Estilo, forma de vestirse.

*Culo a la bulla: Es una expresión que denota que uno corre de un lado al otro, que está muy ocupado.

*Asado: Carne asada a las brasas, es una comida muy típica de Argentina.

*Palta: Aguacate.

*Laburo: Trabajo, empleo.

*El muerto se admira del degollado: Expresión que se usa cuando alguien hace una crítica a otro, cuando él mismo está igual o peor.

*Boluda: En este contexto es un trato amistoso.

*Morfar: Comer, alimentarse.

*Boludear: Tontear, perder el tiempo.

*Fuera de joda: Significa fuera de broma, hablando en serio.

*La rompiste: Es una expresión que usamos para decir que alguien se destacó, que hizo una cosa que sobresalió del resto.

*Escrachar a alguien: Es ponerlo en evidencia, que se descubra lo que esa persona hizo mal.

*Conchudo: Es una expresión muy vulgar, es un insulto, concha se le dice a la vagina, pero aquí significa que es un mala persona, que es un desgraciado.

*Estar hasta los huevos: Es estás en aprietos, en un gran problema, que está acorralado.

*Gil: Idiota, tonto.

*No dar el brazo a torcer: Significa no rendirse, seguir luchando.

*Pelotudo: Insulto, imbécil, tonto.

*Defensora de pobres y ausentes: Solemos usar esa frase para decir que alguien defiende a gente que no merece esa defensa y que no se encuentra presente, por eso lo de "pobres y ausentes", es irónico, claro.

*Heladera: Refrigerador.

*Ricachón: Alguien rico, con dinero.

*Dar un boleo en el orto: Es una forma muy vulgar de decir que le iba a dar una patada en el culo.

*Gazuza: Es una persona angurrienta, con hambre excesivo, gula.

*Pibe: Muchacho, joven.

*Ojete: Una forma muy vulgar de nombrar el ano.

*Zampar: Comer tragando, rápido.

*Estar con el culo revuelto: Cuando una persona está de mal humor.

*Panfletos: Es una publicidad que se entrega en la vía pública mediante papeles impresos.

*Conchuda: En este contexto, si bien la palabra es un insulto, Levi lo usa de manera amistosa.

*Coca: Coca-cola, así le decimos en Argentina por lo general.

*Face to face: Cara a cara, personalmente.

*No dar chance: No le da la oportunidad, la posibilidad.

*Bolsa arpillera: Es una bolsa barata que se usa más que nada para el transporte de papas y batatas, de aspecto es bastante sucia por transportar estos vegetales.

*Cagarla: Hacer las cosas mal, equivocarse.

*Embolado: Estar molesto, enojado.

*Groncho: Es una persona vulgar, ordinaria, de pocos modales, pobretona.

*Ajá: Es una expresión, la usamos para indicarle a la otra persona que la escuchamos o estamos de acuerdo.

*Sin decir agua va: Sin dar previo aviso, repentinamente.

*Metiche: Persona que le gusta el cotilleo, chusma.

*Bajón: Que es algo triste o deprimente.

*Jeta: Cara, rostro.

*Ya fue: Ya pasó, se terminó.

*Joya: Cuando algo está bueno, cuando algo va bien, es exitoso.

*Hacerle pata: Es ayudarlo a conquistar a alguien, como ser un celestino/a.

*Taza, taza, cada uno a su casa: Solemos usar este dicho cuando queremos irnos de una reunión.

*Caerse de bueno, partir la tierra: Todo se refiere a lo mismo, que una persona es guapa, que llama la atención, que es linda físicamente.

*Lomo: Cuerpo.

*Tener todas las de ganar: Que es una persona afortunada, que le va a ir bien en lo que emprenda.

*Borrarse: Irse, dejar solo a alguien en una situación crítica.

*Choto: Es una forma vulgar de decirle al pene, pero en el contexto usado significa que no le importaba nada y más abajo que no entendía nada de ese tema, es para restarle importancia a algo.

*No caía: No se daba cuenta.

*De taquito: Que le sale fácil, la expresión viene del fútbol, que a alguien las cosas le salen naturalmente muy bien.

*Enamorado pata y todo: Significa que estaba enamorado hasta los huesos, profundamente.

*Rapimoto: En mi país es una persona que vos llamás de una agencia para que te haga algún trámite que vos no podés por falta de tiempo o porque no te dan permiso en el trabajo. Los rapimotos se manejan en motos o bicicletas, te pagan facturas, te mandan sobres, retiran cosas, son super útiles.

*Hacer de tripas corazón: Resignarse a algo, no intentarlo más.

*Estar fuerte: Ser guapo, lindo, atractivo.

*Mortales: En este contexto se refiere a que estaban deliciosos, ricos al paladar.


End file.
